Oh Simple Thing, Where Have You Gone?
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. Blaine and Kurt's story, retold. Blaine's POV, from childhood to the vey end. Very fluffy, yet a little sad. Read and review. COMPLETE
1. Princess Castles and Holding Hands

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: Okay, so here's a new multi-chapter Klaine story! I've done a ton of Klaine oneshots, but this is my first Klaine full-blown story. Inspired by the Keane (and Warblers) song, "Somewhere Only We Know," this is a new retelling of the Kurt and Blaine saga. Narrated from Blaine's first-person point of view. Let's get to it!**

"Hi, what's your name?" I looked up to see a brown-haired boy with pale eyes looking down at me.

"Blaine," I said shyly.

"I'm Kurt," he replied with a soft lisp. "I'm four."

I gave him a tiny smile. "Me, too." He shuffled his feet in the dirt. "Wanna join me in the sandbox?" I offered.

"Sure," he sat down cautiously.

I gave him a strange look. "It's just sand."

Kurt laughed, but made himself more comfortable. "Wanna make a castle?" I asked.

His face brightened up. "Like a princess castle?"

"Yeah!"

He broke into a wide grin. "I like princesses. My favorite one is Jasmine, from _Aladdin._"

My mouth fell open. "She's my favorite, too!"

It was Kurt's turn to look at me in disbelief. "No suh!"

I blushed. "So wanna make her palace?" Kurt nodded, and got right to work. He was very methodical in his building, making sure everything was neat and straight. "So…is _Aladdin_ your favorite movie?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I like all the Disney ones, really," he added. Half an hour later, our castle was complete. "It's beautiful," he whispered in awe. I had to agree.

"Where do you live, Kurt?" I asked suddenly. He looked startled by the sudden question.

"Over there," he pointed to the houses on the left side of the park. "With my mommy and daddy."

"You don't have any brothers or sisters?" I thought everyone was supposed to have a brother or sister!

"No," he shook his head sadly. "I wish I had a sister, though."

I nodded, understanding. "Oh, there's my mommy," he pointed to a lady that looked like him. "I guess I'll see you later, Blaine."

"Bye, Kurt," I waved after him, finding myself wishing he didn't have to go so soon. I saw my own mommy then. "Mom, I made a new friend today. His name is Kurt, and he likes Princess Jasmine, too."

Mommy smiled. "That's nice, sweetie."

"Kurt's really cute," I told her as we began walking home. She gave me a funny look, and didn't say anything. I wondered what I'd said wrong, but not for long. All I could think about was my new friend, Kurt.

_**The next day**_

I ran into Kurt at the park again. I saw him sitting by himself on the swings, and ran up to him. "Hi, Kurt!" He looked at me sadly, and a tear ran down his cheek. "What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down on the swing next to him.

"My mommy's sick," he whispered. "She has something called cancer, and she has to go to the hospital." He began to cry harder.

"Don't cry," I begged, reaching out to hold his hand. "Kurt, please, don't cry!"

He squeezed my hand and sniffled. "I l-l-love my mommy," he gasped through his tears.

"She's gonna be okay, Kurt," I whispered. I leaned over and kissed him quickly on the cheek, turning red as I did so.

"Why'd you kiss me?" he looked confused.

"That's what my sister does when I cry," I said. "And it makes me feel better."

He brushed his tears away. "Thanks, Blaine."

"You're welcome," I replied politely. Kurt got off the swing then and hugged me. My tummy felt all fluttery.

"Let me walk you home," I offered.

"But I can't cross the street by myself!"

I smiled. "But you're not by yourself. You're with me." He gave me a tiny smile. I stood up and took his small, soft hand in mine. "I'm right here, Kurt. Everything's gonna be okay."


	2. Playing House

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: Wow, thanks for all the Alerts you guys put out on this story! Seriously, WOW! But only one review…hmm. Please try to review this, even if it's only a few words. It really means a lot. (It's also difficult to write as a four year old. I'm just saying. So this story will get more well-written as they get older and their vocabulary expands, haha.) **

I skipped up to Kurt's house. "Kurt, come on out and play!"

"Okay," his sweet, soft voice called back. "Just let me put Madonna to bed." He came running out a few moments later.

"Who's Madonna? And I got your mommy these," I held out the flowers that I'd picked from my dad's garden.

"Thanks. And Madonna is my baby doll. I named her after Madonna, who's only like, the best singer ever. Hold on, I'll give these to my mommy…you wanna meet her?"

"Sure!" I ran after him. His house was really pretty.

"Mommy, meet my new friend Blaine! He brought you flowers."

Kurt's mommy came from around the corner. "Hi, dear," she said quietly.

"I got these for you," I handed her the flowers, feeling shy all of a sudden.

"Thank you," she took them. "I'll put them in a vase and set them on the table."

"Mommy," Kurt tugged on her skirt. "Can I show Blaine my room?"

"Of course, sweetie."

"Come on," Kurt took my hand and led me to his room. I felt that same fluttery feeling in my tummy as his hand closed around mine, and wondered what it was all about. His room was really cool. The walls were yellow, bright yellow, and it reminded me of a summery day. It looked really comfy, too, with all these blankets and pillows around. His furniture was white, and his bed had Sesame Street sheets on it. "This is Madonna," Kurt said, walking over to a bed that looked like his, but smaller. "She's sleeping," he whispered, "so we have to be quiet".

"I like your room," I whispered back. I went to sit down on one of the pillows.

"No!" Kurt whispered loudly, running towards me. "Don't. Sit on. The pillows."

I stood up quickly, and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I…I just don't like it when someone sits on my pillows. I like it when everything's all neat and perfect."

"Okay," I whimpered. I didn't like it when I did something wrong, and I'd done something wrong.

"Hey, don't be sad," Kurt patted my shoulder. "I…I didn't mean anything by it. I…I just like things to be neat, you know?"

I sniffled. "I don't want you to be m…mad at me!"

"I'm not mad. You didn't know how I feel about my pillows. It's okay, Blaine. I forgive you." He threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly, and I hugged him back.

"So, you wanna go play in my backyard? I have a really pretty playhouse!"

"Sure," I smiled, following him out the door.

"Let's play house! I'll be the mommy, and you'll be the daddy," he chirped.

"Okay," I bounded over to the house. "What do we do?"

"Well, I stay at home with the kids, and I make dinner for you. And you go to work and then you come home and we eat dinner."

"Okay!"

"You go out there, and you come in when I tell you to," Kurt skipped inside the house, shutting the red door behind him. I could hear him banging around in there, putting things on the table and singing softly to himself. "Okay, come in now!" he yelled.

I opened the door and walked in. There was plastic food on the table, and Kurt was puttering around in a pink apron. "Oh, honey, it's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you, too, dear!" I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, like I see my daddy do to my mommy when he comes home from work.  
>Kurt turned a little red, but gestured towards the table.<p>

"I made you dinner! It's chicken, your favorite!"

"Mmmm," I pretended to sniff the air. "How are the kids?"

"Well," Kurt paused, "Madonna got an A-plus-plus on her fashion design project, and Marc made me this apron."

"It's very pretty," I admired it.

"Isn't it?" Kurt twirled around. "Okay, now we sit down and eat." I sat down at the little white table.

"This chicken is excellent, darling," I smiled my biggest smile at him.

"Thank you, honey," Kurt smiled back at me and pretended to eat his chicken. He hummed to himself, and I joined in, although I wasn't sure what he was humming.

"Okay, dinner's over," Kurt suddenly put his chicken down and took off his apron. "Now we go to bed."

"Why do we go to bed after dinner?"

"I think now we're supposed to sit in bed and talk and watch TV and stuff. You know, the stuff that grown-ups do once the kids have gone to sleep. Well, I'm not sure. I've never had a friend to play house with before."

I stared at him. "You've never had a friend to play with before?"

"No," he shook his head. "You're the first one."

"Well, that's really cool," I shuffled my feet, not sure what to say. "I'm glad I met you, Kurt."

"I'm REALLY glad I met you, Blaine."


	3. Kindergarten

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: Hmm, this is really down in reviews. Please review, guys. I know it seems like this story isn't as well written as my others, but I am writing as a four-year-old, after all. It really helps me when I get feedback on my stories. **

"Come on Mommy, we're gonna be late!"

"Calm down, honey, we have a whole hour before kindergarten starts!"

But I couldn't calm down. It was my first day of real school! I was starting kindergarten today, and I was so excited. I had a brand new backpack, and a shiny new Power Rangers lunchbox. I was especially excited because Kurt was going to be in the same class as I was, the morning class. I bounced up and down in my chair.

"Eat your breakfast, Blaine," Mommy said.

"But I'm too excited to eat!"

She sighed and cleared the dishes. I ran to my room to make sure everything was in my backpack. It was all there; pencils, crayons, and all. I couldn't wait to learn how to read and count and write my name. Kindergarten sounded like fun, but I knew there were serious parts, too, like the parts where we learned stuff. Maybe I'd get to sit next to Kurt!

"Mommy, can we please leave now?" I begged her, tugging on her pants a little.

"Oh, all right. Go get your things."

"Yay!" I ran to get my backpack and lunchbox. On our way to school, we ran into Kurt and his mommy.

"Kurt!" I ran up to him.

"Blaine!"

"Nice lunchbox," I said. His lunchbox had the Ninja Turtles on it.

"Thanks. I like yours, too."

I blushed. "Thanks."

He slipped his hand in mine. That fluttery feeling came back, and glanced at him nervously, seeing that he was nervous, too. "I dunno about this," he whimpered.

"I'll be right next to you, Kurt. We can play together, and don't you wanna learn how to read?"

"Yeah," he whispered. "I do. But what if I don't like it?"

"You will. And my sister Jen says that they have a dress-up corner."

Kurt perked up. "Dress-up? Like…with pretty dresses and hats and stuff?"

"Yep. We can play dress-up together. And they have a corner for playing House, and there's paints, and a sand table, and…"

"Let's go!" Kurt started running down the street, pulling me behind him. I giggled and followed him.

"There it is!" I squealed, and Kurt started trembling, so I squeezed his hand.

"No, I'm excited!" he told me. He looked so cute, and I wanted to kiss him on the cheek again, but I didn't. I don't think he likes it when I do that. That makes me sad, because I really like him.

"Come on, Blaine!" Kurt pulled me into the school.

"Whoa," my eyes widened at the classroom. It was really big and really neat, with all these toys around the room and little tables and chairs.

"Oh, look, there's a pink chair!" Kurt pointed to a table in the front, dragging me over there. "I'll sit here, and you sit there," he pointed to a red chair next to it.

A black girl with pretty beads in her hair came up to us. "Hi, I'm Mercedes," she smiled.

"I'm Kurt, and that's my best friend, Blaine," Kurt smiled back.

"Hi, Kurt and Blaine."

"I like your hair," I said shyly.

"Thanks. Can I sit with you guys?"

"Of course," Kurt patted to the yellow chair next to his.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing to a boy with funny hair.

"That's Noah, but he likes to be called Puck, 'cause his last name is Puckerman."

"Oh," I said quietly.

"Hi, can I sit here?" a pretty blonde girl asked us. "My name's Brittany S. Pierce."

"Sure, you can sit in the blue chair," Kurt said. She sat down. There was one chair left at our table. A quiet girl with pretty black, shiny hair sat down in the last chair.

"What's your name?" Mercedes asked her.

"Tina," she whispered.

"Hi, Tina. This is Kurt, and that's Blaine, and that's Brittany. I'm Mercedes."

"Hi," she whispered back.

"Do you guys like to dance?" Brittany piped up. "I like to dance."

Kurt's eyes widened, and he nodded so fast, I thought his head was gonna fall off. "I love to dance!" he bounced in his chair.

Brittany's mouth dropped open. "We should dance together sometime!" I felt a little jealous. _I _was Kurt's dance partner! I didn't like that this new girl was trying to steal my best friend.

"I like to dance, too," I blurted out. But Brittany and Kurt were already talking about dance. I slumped down in my chair.

"Are you okay, Blaine?" Mercedes asked.

"Kurt's _my_ dance partner," I said quietly.

She patted my arm. "Brittany didn't know that. It's okay. I like to sing. Do you like to sing?"

"Yeah," I brightened up a little. "Do you like Aretha Franklin?"

"Yes!"

"We could sing 'Respect' sometime. You wanna?"

"Sure!"

I thought I saw Kurt give me a funny look, but I ignored it. If he was gonna have a new dance partner, I could have a new singing partner!

"What about you?" Mercedes asked Tina, who had been all quiet.

"I…I like to dance," she whispered. "But…but I also like to sing."

The teacher came in and made us all stop talking. "Hello, class! My name is Miss Nancy. Welcome to kindergarten! Let's go around the room and say our names and something we like, okay, boys and girls?" We all nodded.

"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry, and I like being a star," a girl with brown hair and a headband said.

"My name is Finn Hudson and, um, I like, um…I like football." Finn was kind of cute, but not nearly as cute as Kurt.

"I'm Santana Lopez, and I like boys." Santana was really pretty.

"I'm Artie Abrams, and I like science," a boy with glasses and a vest said.

"I'm Mike Chang, and I like dancing," a boy who sort of looked like a boy version of Tina said. I liked him, because he was wearing a blue shirt.

"My name is Sam Evans, and I like…music!" a blonde boy blurted out.

"I'm Lauren Zizes, and I like wrestling," a tough-looking girl said. I was sort of afraid of her, 'cause she looked like she could beat me up.

"I'm Quinn Fabray, and I like cheerleading," a really pretty girl said.

"I'm Puck. Well, my real name is Noah, but don't call me that. I like football, too."

Our table was the last to go. "I'm Blaine Anderson, and I like singing and playing with my best friend, Kurt," I said.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, and I like dancing. Oh, and I like Blaine, too, he's neat." I blushed and felt happy inside.

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce, and I like to dance, too," Brittany said.

"Hey y'all, I'm Mercedes Jones, and I like Aretha Franklin." I smiled at her.

"I'm Tina Cohen-Chang, and I like singing and dancing," Tina said quietly.

"Well, I can see we have a lot of common interests here!" Miss Nancy said. "I hope we'll all be the best of friends, and that we'll have a wonderful year of kindergarten together!"

I looked around me and saw thirteen smiling faces. I knew that it would be the bestest year of school ever, especially with my best friend Kurt by my side.


	4. Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

**Note: It's Christmastime at the kindergarten, and Blaine is excited to give Kurt his present. Very excited. Will Blaine be equally as thrilled with Kurt's present? (Also, I noticed that I have 30+ alerts on this story, but only 5 reviews. What gives?)**

"I love Christmas," I sighed happily. "It's my very favorite holiday".

"Yeah," Kurt dragged his feet.

I frowned. "What's wrong?"

Kurt stared down at the ground. "My mommy's gonna be in the hospital for Christmas. She has to get her cheee-mo-ther-a-pee."

"What's that?"

"It's medicine that helps her with her cancer, but it makes her real sick. So she won't be home for Christmas."

"Oh," I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my new winter coat. "I'm sorry."

Kurt sniffled. "It's not your fault. I just want her to get better. That's what I asked Santa for this year."

I looked at him curiously. "That's all you asked for?"

"Mmhmm," he nodded. "All I want for Christmas is for my mommy to get better."

We walked in silence for a few moments. "Kurt, what exactly is…cancer?"

Kurt paused. "I'm not sure. All I know is that it's really bad, and the medicine makes you really sick. I think my mommy has it somewhere real, real bad, because the doctors always look upset when they talk to my daddy."

"Oh." I didn't really know what to say. I couldn't imagine my mommy being that sick, or missing Christmas. I looked up. "Hey, it's beginning to snow!"

Kurt followed my gaze. "I love snow," he whispered.

"We should build a snowman," I said. "Or a snowgirl," I added quickly.

Kurt broke into a soft smile. "I'd love that."

"I call dibs on the body!"

"I have an idea," Kurt said. "You do the body and the head, and I'll accessorize."

"Deal," I grinned. I got to work on the body, and Kurt puttered around looking for things to use for eyes and the mouth and the nose.

"Okay, I have the eyes and the mouth and stuff," Kurt said. "And accessories, of course." He put some buttons, shiny stones like the kind in a fishtank, and a scarf at my feet.

"Great, I'm done with the body. Here, why don't you dress her?"

"Okay," Kurt started putting the buttons and rocks on the face. "There," he said after awhile. "And now for the final touch," he put the scarf around the neck. He stepped back. "It's still missing something…maybe a hat?" He dashed back in the house, coming back with a floppy sunhat. "There. Now she looks like Grace Kelly."

"Who's that?"

"A movie star. She was also a princess, in Monaco."

"Oh. Okay."

"I like scarves," Kurt said, distracted by something shiny.

I had a brilliant idea of what to get Kurt for Christmas. I mean, I couldn't make his mommy feel better. But I could give him something special to make _him_ feel better.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt, I have a surprise for you," I skipped up to him at school.<p>

His eyes were red, like he'd been crying. "My mommy spent the night throwing up 'cause of the medicine," he sniffled.

"Oh," I stopped skipping. "I…I'm sorry, Kurt."

"I don't wanna lose her," he threw his arms around my neck and began to cry into my chest. "Oh, Blaine!"

I put my arms around him, holding him tightly. I felt tinglies all up and down my spine. His shampoo smelled really good, and I could've sniffed it all day. "It's okay, Kurt," I murmured, rubbing his back gently. "Christmas is in two days, and Santa will grant your wish. I just know he will!"

He pulled away and looked up at me, his eyes dark and sad. "R-really?"

"Of course," I brushed his tears away. "I hate seeing you cry, Kurt," I said softly.

He sniffed, his eyes puffy. "I'm sorry you have to see me cry."

"Like I said, I have a surprise for you. I think it'll make you feel better. Come by my house later and I can give it to you, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt blew his nose on a tissue that he had in his pocket. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, Kurt's here!" my mom called to me.<p>

I ran into the living room. "Hi, Kurt!"

"Hi," Kurt said shyly. He'd only been to my house once before.

"Come to my room," I said, showing him the way. He walked slowly, as if he were afraid of something. "Nothing's gonna hurt you," I laughed.

"I…I know…I'm just…I get nervous going to other people's houses."

"Well, you have to go to my room to get your surprise!"

Kurt laughed and followed me into my room. "Okay, okay."

"Close your eyes," I told him once he was sitting on my bed.

He giggled. "You're silly, Blaine."

"Here," I thrust the present that I wrapped myself into his hands. "Open your eyes."

"Oh, Blaine, you didn't have to get me anything," he said, turning red.

"I thought if I can't make your mommy better, at least I can make you better."

"Thank you," he wrapped me in a hug. "Thank you, Blaine."

"You haven't even opened it," I laughed. "Go on, open it! I wrapped it myself," I added proudly.

Kurt carefully unwrapped it. "Oh, Blaine," he said softly. "It's beautiful."

I smiled. I knew it was just what he would've wanted. It was his favorite color, and it was sparkly. I thought of Kurt when I saw it, and now, knowing that he loved it…it made me really happy.

"A pink sequined scarf," Kurt whispered. "Oh, I love it!" He put it on. "And it matches my outfit!"

"It goes well with your eyes," I whispered. Kurt looked really happy, all glowy and smiley. I don't know why, but I wanted to kiss him. My tummy felt even flutterier than ever, and I wondered if this was what my mommy felt like when she looked at my daddy.

"Kurt, I…" I began to say.

"What?" he turned to look at me, his eyes sparkling.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt," I whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine."


	5. Rachel Berry Has Two Daddies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: Just another fluffy chapter for you. It'll get more serious soon, but for now, it's just pure early Kurt and Blaine fluffy-fluff-fluff. Oh, please do review!**

"Mommy, Mommy!" I ran into the living room.

"What is it, honey?"

"Mommy, Rachel Berry has two daddies," I said. I'd been confused about that all day. I didn't understand how one person could have two daddies and no mommy.

"Oh," Mommy said. "Well, Blaine, a person can have two daddies. Some people even have two mommies."

I looked at her. "Really? How?"

"Well, when two people love each other very much, they get married. Some women get married to men. Some women get married to other women. Same thing with men. Some men get married to other men. Love is love, Blaine."

"Oh," that made sense. "So it's okay to be in love with another boy?"

She gave me a funny look. "Yes. Some people don't like that, though."  
>"Why?"<p>

She sighed. "Well, for many reasons. Some people just don't understand it. Some people think it's wrong."

How could love be wrong? I wondered. "But you said love was love."

"It is, sweetie. But some people just don't see that. Rachel Berry's daddies love each other very much, I'm sure."

"Wait," I suddenly thought of something. "How can two daddies make a baby? I thought it took a mommy and a daddy to make a baby, 'cause a baby comes from a mommy's tummy."

Mommy turned red. "Well, yes. Her daddies probably adopted her."

"What's adopted?"

"Adopted is when a mommy gives away her baby because she can't take care of it, or because she wants to give it to a family that can't have babies of their own."

"Oh. Thanks, mommy. I get it now." I wandered off to my room. I couldn't help but think that Kurt and I could play house and _both_ be the daddy now! It was _okay_ to be in love with a boy! I didn't tell mommy that _I_ was in love with a boy, and that that boy was Kurt. But I was! I did love him! I wondered how to tell him.

* * *

><p>"I'll be the mommy, and you be the daddy," Kurt said, getting ready to tie his apron on.<p>

"Kurt, we can both be daddies, you know," I informed him.

"But every family has a mommy and daddy," he said sweetly.

"Rachel Berry has two daddies," I told him, in case he didn't know.

His eyes widened. "She does? I didn't know that. You can do that?"

"Yeah," I said. "My mommy told me that someone can have two mommies or two daddies. So we can both be daddies. It's okay for a boy to love a boy or a girl to love a girl. My mommy said so."

"Oh," Kurt said softly. "So a boy can be in love with another boy and they can be daddies together?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh."

Kurt looked away and sat down at the little plastic chair in his playhouse that he always sat at. He started twirling his fingers, looking nervous.

"What's wrong, Kurt?"

"My daddy says it's wrong to be in love with another boy if you're a boy. He says that God doesn't like that." He looked like he was going to cry.

"What about your mommy?"

"Mommy doesn't really care. She says that love is love, and she doesn't care if boys love boys or girls love girls." His eyes were full of tears. "But Daddy says it's wrong."

I sat down next to him. "It's not wrong, Kurt. Love can't be wrong. It's okay to love who you love." Kurt began to cry. "Do you love anybody, Kurt?"

He sniffled. "I-I-I…"

"Blaine, your mom is here!" Kurt's auntie who had been staying with them called.

"I'll talk to you later, Kurt," I quickly left the playhouse, not wanting to see him cry. What had he been about to say?

* * *

><p>Kurt was wearing the pink scarf I gave him for Christmas! I was so excited to see him wearing it.<p>

"Only girls wear pink," Rachel Berry said.

Kurt's lips quivered. "But I like this scarf."

"But you're a boy! You can't wear pink!" Rachel insisted.

"Berry, shut up," Lauren said, putting an arm around Kurt. "I think it's cool if Kurt wants to wear pink. Boys can wear pink and girls can wear blue."

"Yeah, isn't that a blue skirt you're wearing?" Mercedes interjected.

"Yes, but…"

"So what were you saying about my boy Kurt wearing pink?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel started crying and ran away. "Miss Nancy! They were mean to me!"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to her, Kurt."

"Yeah," Mercedes said. "Where'd you get that, anyway? It's fierce!"

"B-B-Blaine gave it to me," Kurt stuttered, blushing. "F-f-for Christmas."

"Hmm, he has good taste," Mercedes remarked.

"If Berry gives you trouble again, let me know," Lauren said. "'Cause I'll beat her up."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks, Lauren, but I don't think that'll be necessary."

She shrugged. "Just saying. I learned some new wrestling moves last night, and she'd make an excellent wrestling opponent."

Mercedes gave Kurt a hug. "You can wear whatever you want," she said. "I don't care. I think it's cool that you don't care what they think."

I shivered from where I was watching in the corner. I felt bad that I hadn't stuck up for Kurt. I'm his best friend; I should've said something to Rachel!

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you today when Rachel was making fun of you for your scarf," I said to Kurt.<p>

"It's okay," he said. "I do love the scarf, you know."

"It looks nice with your eyes," I said. "It makes your eyes sparkle."

Kurt smiled and took my hand, making my heart jump. "You really think so?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "I really think so."

"Why, thank you, Blaine Anderson."

"You're quite welcome, Kurt Hummel."

"Come on, let's go home. We can play house and both be the daddy this time!"

I smiled. "Okay, Kurt. I'd love that." I ran all the way to his house with him, holding his hand, laughing all the way.


	6. Fortunes and First Kisses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: DARREN. KISSED. CHRIS. Tonight! In Dublin! In the final concert of the tour! I'm dying right now. Purely dying. Dying and anticipating a video of this Kliss on YouTube. Darren really went for it, from what I heard. CrissColfer forever. *less than three***

**Note 2: Okay, so this is actually my second re-write of this chapter. I hope it works!**

**Note 3: SAW THE KLISS. Oh my GOD. I'm really dead now. Hotness.**

**As always, reviews are nice.**

**Age 6**

"Mom, Mom, Mom!"

"In the kitchen," she called.

"Mom, the computer game-" I saw a strange lady sitting at the table with my mommy. "Who's that?"

"That's my friend, Regina," Mom said. "What is it you were telling me?"

"The game froze."

"I'll go fix it. Be right back, Reg."

"No problem at all," the lady said. "Hi, Blaine. Your mom's told me a lot about you."

I gave her a funny look. "What kind of job do you have?"

"I tell people's fortunes," she said.

"What's a fortune?"

"I can tell a person what will happen in their future," she said.

I climbed on to the kitchen chair next to her. "Tell me mine," I said. She looked surprised, but smiled.

"Of course, sweetie. Give me your hand." I did. "Let's see. Ah, Blaine, this is a good palm!" I looked at it, but I didn't see anything special. "A long life line, that's very good," she said. "And not a bad health line. Oh, but what's this?" she peered at my hand closely.

"What? What is it?"

She looked up at me. "Blaine, are you in love with anyone?"

I thought about it for a second. Better not lie to someone who can see the future. "Yes," I said. "I love my best friend."

"Hmm," she hummed. "Is he about your age? Brown hair, light eyes?"

I bounced in my chair a little. "And his name is…Kurt?"

"Yes! Kurt! You're right!" How had she known that?

"He has a closed heart, but I think you can unlock it, Blaine. The road to love for you won't be smooth, but you'll make it through and be with the one you truly love in the end. Your soulmate."

I nodded seriously. "Does Kurt love me, too?" I asked.

"I cannot tell you that, dear. The answer will present itself in due time." I pouted. Mommy came back in the room. I got down from the chair.

"Regina predicted my future," I beamed.

"And what a bright future your son has, Christine," she said.

"That's wonderful," Mom said. "I fixed your game for you, honey," she shooed me out of the room. I left, but hung around the corner to see what they would say.

"Christy, I…are you familiar with the little boy that Blaine says he's best friends with?"

"Blaine and Kurt Hummel have been inseparable since the moment they met. Why?"

Regina sighed. "Blaine says he's in love with Kurt."

"I thought as much," I heard my mom say. "Well, when he's ready to tell us, he can tell us." I quickly went back to the living room. What had mommy meant by that?

* * *

><p>"It's a Magic 8 Ball," I held it out for Kurt to see. "You ask it a question and it gives you the answer. It kind of predicts the future."<p>

Kurt eyed it curiously. "I can ask it anything?"

"Anything," I smiled, handing it to him. He held it and closed his eyes. He shook it and looked at the answer. "What did it say?"

Kurt grinned. "I can't tell you because then it won't come true. It's like birthday candle wishes."

I giggled. "Was it a good wish?"

He nodded. "Blaine, we're best friends, right?"

"Of course we are."

"So we tell each other everything, right?"

"Right!"

He got up and closed my bedroom door. "I like boys," Kurt confided in me.

I smiled. "I like boys, too."

"No," Kurt shook his head. "I like-like boys."

"Me, too," I said.

"I like-like you," Kurt whispered.

My hands shaking, I took a step towards him. "I like-like you, too," I admitted

Kurt blushed. "R-r-really?" he stammered.

"Yeah," I said quietly. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too," he whispered.

"I want to kiss you," I told him.

"K-k-kiss me?" he stuttered, his voice squeaking.

"Can I?" I asked.

"I-I-I'd like that," Kurt looked down at the rug. I walked closed until I was right in front of him. He was shaking, and so was I. I titled his chin up and gave him a soft peck on the lips, like my parents do when they leave each other in the morning. It felt warm and sweet, a little salty and a little wet. I liked it, I decided. Kurt shuddered as I pulled away from him. "Blaine," he whispered in awe. "That was…it was…" I rocked back and forth on my heels, nervous that he didn't like it. "It was nice," he said finally. "I'd like to try it again."

"Okay," I wiggled impatiently, waiting for him to make a move. He leaned forward and kissed me. It lasted much loner than last time, like ten seconds longer. My heart was beating real fast, and my knees got all quivery. He tasted good, like strawberries. "I love you, Kurt," I said after it was done.

"I love you, too, Blaine," he threw his arms around me, burying his nose into my neck.

_Christine_

_I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I had heard the boys talking as I carried Blaine's laundry to his room. I was about to open the door, but I heard them talking about liking boys. I figured that Blaine was gay. I had known since the day he came up to me and told me, excitedly, that he had a new friend named Kurt, and that Kurt was "really cute". I didn't care if my son was gay. I loved him just as much. But when I heard Kurt's admission—sweet, mild Kurt Hummel, a very loving boy who had stolen my son's heart—that he was in love with Blaine, I just had to peek through the cracks of the door. I looked just in time to see Blaine lay a soft kiss upon Kurt's lips. "Finally", I whispered. I had never seen a relationship as sweet and pure as this one. It was puppy love, destined to become more. I couldn't stop thinking about what Regina had told me. "One day," she said. "Kurt Hummel and your son will fall in love. It will be hard, and it will not come easy to them. But they will find a way to each other in the end."_


	7. Florida!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything Disney/Walt Disney World.**

**Note: Another age jump, I know, but I have to get this story rolling. One last fluffy (long) chapter before the tragic component kicks in. I got the idea for the beach scene from a trip to the beach that I took yesterday (meaning, the Fourth of July). I think this might be my favorite chapter yet, but I'll let YOUR reviews decide that!**

My big sister Jenny was going to college at the end of the summer. She was going real far away, in Florida. I was gonna miss her lots.

"Come on, little brother. Let's spend the day together before I leave," she said, taking my hand. She looked more like our daddy, while I looked more like my mommy. "I'm going to miss you lots," she said as she got us some ice cream.

"Jenny? How old were you when you had your first…you know?"

"My first what?" she licked her vanilla cone.

"Your first…kiss," I blushed.

"Oh, I was probably fourteen," she said. "Why?"

I wiggled in my chair, eating my rocky road. "Just wondering."

"Did something happen with your little friend?"

How did sisters always know everything? "Yes," I admitted. "I, um, I kissed Kurt."

"Awww," she cooed. "That's really sweet, Blaine. And it's okay. People have their first kisses at all different ages. As long as it was the right moment, and with the right person."

"It was," I said. "I really love him, Jenny. Don't…don't tell Mom, okay?"

"Don't worry," she said, giving me a wink. "Sibling code. We don't tell each other's secrets. Can I give you a piece of advice, though, sweet brother?"

"Of course," I always took Jenny's advice. She was my big sister, my only sister, and I looked up to her and loved her.

"Follow your heart, Blainey. Even if it seems like the world is against you—and it will feel like that at some point—just hold your head up high and look for a hand to hold."

"Like Kurt's?"

She smiled. "Yes, like Kurt. Remember that, okay, Blaine? And you know you can always call me, anytime."

I nodded. "I'm really gonna miss you, Jenny."

"I'm going to miss you too, baby brother."

I puffed out my chest. "I'm not a baby anymore! I'm seven!"

She chuckled. "That's true. You're growing into a wonderful young man."

"And you don't care that I like boys?" I finished my cone.

"Of course not," she squeezed my hand. "You're my brother, and I love you just the way you are. I don't care if you like boys or you like girls. I'll always be there for you."

"I love you, Jenny."

"I love you, too, Blaine."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, how would you feel about going to visit Jenny down in Florida?"<p>

I pushed my dump truck across the floor. "Like, in an airplane?"

"Yes. And we'd get to go to the beach. Perhaps we could even spend a day in Walt Disney World."

I got up, knocking my trucks over. "Disney World? I've always wanted to go there!"

My mom laughed. "Yes. We'd be going in early January. You won't miss too much school, and Jen will still be on winter break."

I paused. "But what about Kurt? We've never spent more than a few days apart from each other."

Mom gave me a tiny smile. "Would you be lonely down there with no one to talk to?"

I nodded. "Disney World wouldn't be as fun without my bestest friend."

"We'll see," Mom said.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" a tiny voice cried from the airport gate.<p>

I looked around. Finally, I saw him. "Kurt!" I ran to give him a big hug. "But how? Are you on vacation, too?" I looked around for his parents.

"Yeah! I'm on vacation with _you_!"

I turned to look at my mom and dad. "He is?"

"We tried to keep it a secret," my dad put an arm around my mom. "We talked to Kurt's parents, and they thought he needed a break from everything. So why not?"

"Yay, yay, yay, thank you!" I hugged them both tightly.

"I'm so excited," Kurt admitted. "But I'm a little scared. I've never been on a plane before. Have you?"

"Once," I said. "When we went to visit my grandma when I was three."

Kurt whimpered. "Is it scary?"

"A little," I said. "But I'll be right next to you the whole time, and if you get real scared, I can hold your hand."

"Okay," he smiled. We got on the plane a little while later.

"Oh," Kurt's eyes went wide at the safety instructions.

"It's okay," I reassured him. "And you know what's real cool? Florida is in a _whole 'nother time zone._"

"Really?" he gasped.

"Yeah. It's like, an hour later there than it is here."

"Coooooool," Kurt breathed. "Oh!" the plane began moving, and Kurt grabbed my hand. It felt cold and clammy, not warm like it usually was.

"I'm right here," I whispered to him. "Look out the window, Kurt."

"I'd rather look at you," he whispered back. "It comforts me."

I blushed. "Well, once we get in the air, you can look out the window. It's really cool to see the clouds and everything."

He closed his eyes and dug his nails into my arm as we lifted into the air. "Blaine…"

"Relax, Kurt. Planes hardly ever crash. Look," I prodded him. "Look at the town!"

He opened one eye and carefully looked out the window. "Whoa!" He let go of my arm and peered down at the stuff below us. "Thanks, Blaine!" he bounced a little. "This is so neat!"

"Kurt, I…"

He turned to look at me. "Yeah?" His eyes were full of wonder, doing that sparkly thing that they did whenever he was really happy.

"I'm really glad you're here," I whispered.

"I'm glad I'm here, too."

* * *

><p>"Wow," Kurt shivered, staring at the beach. I had to agree with him. I had never been to the beach either, and it was amazing. There was a ton of sand, and even more ocean. "Come on, let's go!" he grabbed my hand, running out onto the sand. I laughed and followed him. We ran until Kurt plopped down in the middle of the beach, dragging me down with him. "It's like a giant sandbox!" he marveled.<p>

"Except this one is much better, and bigger, and warmer," I let the sand run through my hands. This sand wasn't all clumpy like in the sandbox at the park. It was soft and smooth. "Let's go in the water!"

"Wait," my mom said. "Only up to your knees, please. And stay where we can see you."

"Okay," I said, and we went off. "Ready? One, two…" we both ran in the water.

"Ahh, it's nice," Kurt sighed. "And look! I can see my toes!"

I looked down. I could see my toes, too. The sun was shining and it was a great day. I was in the ocean with my best friend for the first time ever. We ran and splashed around for a little while.

"Let's go on a shell hunt," I said. "Here's a pretty one," I picked one up with little sparklies.

"I like this one," Kurt picked up a swirly one. He held it to his ear. "Whoa, you can hear the ocean!"

"No way! Let me see!" You really, really could hear the ocean with it! It was really cool. We collected a bunch of shells and divided them up between us.

"Let's make a sand castle," Kurt said. "Like we did when we first met."

"Okay," I said, starting to dig.

"Hey, since we're at the ocean, how about we make Princess Ariel's castle?"

"She does have nice hair," I admitted. "And Prince Eric is really cute."

Kurt pouted. "I like Aladdin better."

"Well, we already made Princess Jasmine's castle. We'll make Ariel's this time."

"Fine," Kurt reasoned. "But I get to decorate it."

"Deal."

Later, when the sun was going down, my parents told me that we had fifteen minutes to do whatever we wanted before going back to the hotel.

"Let's go for a walk like they do in those romantic movies and hold hands," Kurt said.

My heart pounded in my chest, like those drums we got to bang on in music class. "Come on," Kurt took my hand. It felt warm and familiar. We walked down the beach a little. The sun was setting, and the sky was pink and yellow and orange, like it was in Ohio, but this was different. It was brighter, somehow, and the colors seemed more beautiful. "Look at how it drops into the sea," Kurt said. "It's so beautiful." He moved a little closer to me.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?" My mouth went dry. Was he going to kiss me again?

"I…" he looked down. "I like being here. With you. I like holding your hand and being close to you. It makes me feel safe."

"I like it, too." We stopped walking. I looked into his eyes. They were so pretty. I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. "Come on, let's go back," I said softly.

* * *

><p>"Jenny!" I yelled, running to hug my big sister.<p>

"Blaine! Oohhh," she hugged me tight. "And you must be Kurt!" I realized that Kurt had never met my sister before, which was weird, because we'd been best friends for three years now.

"Hi," Kurt said shyly.

"You're so precious," Jenny bent down and gave him a hug, too.

"I can't believe we're in Walt Disney World," I said, grinning madly.

"Well, the Magic Kingdom, anyway. There are actually four parks," Kurt said. He'd read a travel book for kids about Disney World.

"Mom and Dad said I can spend the day with you two," Jenny said. "So! What do we want to do?"

"I dunno," I said. "Let's just get through the gates first."

"Ohmygosh," Kurt whispered. "That's Cinderella's castle!"

"Wow," I looked up at it. It was beautiful, just like in the fairytale books that Kurt and I liked to read.

"Which way to the princesses?" Kurt asked Jenny, who was reading the map.

"In ToonTown. It's this way," she pointed.

"Let's go!" Kurt grabbed my hand and started skipping.

"Cinderella, Belle, and Aurora are here today," the lady at the front told us.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine, Cinderella is here!" Kurt squeaked. The lady showed us into the room. Kurt's mouth dropped open.

"Hello," Cinderella said. She was so pretty, just like in the movie, and she had her pretty blue ball gown on.

"Hi," Kurt said excitedly. "I'm Kurt, and this is my best friend, Blaine."

"Hello, Kurt. Hello, Blaine. Will you two be my princes today?"

Kurt stuck out his chest proudly. "I sure will!" We posed for a picture and got her autograph.

"Hi," I said shyly to Aurora. "Why are you wearing your pink dress? I like the blue one better."

"Well, _I_ like the pink," Kurt said.

"Why, thank you," Aurora said. "And who are you two fine princes?"

"I'm Kurt Hummel, and this is my best friend in the entire world, Blaine."

I blushed proudly. "Well, Kurt and Blaine, it's very nice to meet you." We also got autographs and pictures with her. Finally, we saw Belle. She had her yellow gown on.

She was real nice, too, but I couldn't wait to meet Ariel. We left ToonTown.

"Where's Ariel?" I asked.

"In her grotto," Jen said, leading the way.

"We're gonna meet Ariel!" I jumped up and down.

"She does have fabulous hair and style," Kurt admitted. Ariel's Grotto was really pretty, all these fountains everywhere.

"Oh my God, it's her!"

"Well, hello there!"

"I…I…I…" I couldn't even speak, I was so amazed.

"I'm Kurt, and this is Blaine," Kurt spoke up for me.

"You're my favorite," I whispered.

"Oh, thank you! You're so sweet," Ariel said.

"I love your hair," Kurt said. "What kind of hair products do you use?"

"Oh, well, I use this seaweed gel, and a dinglehopper, of course!"

Kurt nodded seriously. "Prince Eric is very handsome," he told her. "He's a good catch."

She laughed. "I think so, too. So are you two brothers?"

"No, he's my best friend," Kurt said.

"Would you like an autograph, Kurt and Blaine?" I nodded, unable to speak. "To Blaine, I'm so glad I'm your favorite! Love, Ariel." Before I knew it, we got our pictures, and we were leaving.

"I can't believe I just met Ariel," I breathed. "And I got her autograph!"

Kurt giggled. "She was soooo fabulous."

"Look, there's a Winnie-the-Pooh ride!" I pulled him towards it, Jenny following behind us. It was a fun ride. There were lots of fun rides to ride in Fantasyland.

"Kurt, you can meet Princess Jasmine in Adventureland," Jenny said.

Kurt gasped. "Let's go!" It took us a long time walking, but we got there just as she and Aladdin were coming out. "Oh my God, Aladdin's here, too," Kurt quickly fluffed up his hair and straightened out his outfit.

"Oh, hello!" Jasmine said.

"Give me a push," Kurt muttered. I got behind him and pushed him towards her.

"Hey," Aladdin said. "And who do we have here?"

"K-k-k-Kurt," Kurt stuttered. "I-I-I-I…"

"I'm Blaine," I butted in. "I'm his best friend, and I think he's trying to tell you that you're his favorite of the Disney couples."

"Aww, thanks!" Aladdin said.

Jasmine bent down to Kurt's level. "You're so adorable, Kurt. Aladdin, I think I have a new prince," she teased. Kurt blushed.

"I love your outfit," he said finally. "You know, harem pants are back in again."

She laughed. "Thank you," she said. "I like your outfit, too."

Kurt turned even redder. "Aladdin's cute," he whispered. "You're so lucky."

She laughed again. "Between you and me, Kurt, I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"I heard that," Aladdin laughed. "So, Kurt and Blaine, are you brothers?"

"Best friends," I said.

"Abu's my best friend," he said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's back at the palace, but I'll be sure to tell him you said hi."

"Will you sign this?" I held out my autograph book. He did, and so did Jasmine.

"Goodbye!" they called after us as we walked away.

"So what did she write?" I asked Kurt, who had an awestruck face. He held out his autograph book for me wordlessly.

"To Kurt, best of luck in finding the perfect man for you. Love, Jasmine." I gave him a funny look.

"I kind of told her about you," he whispered. "Is that okay?"

"Sure," I whispered back.

"Oh, the parade is starting soon!" Jenny said. "Let's go watch it!"

We did, and it was really cool. There were all these floats with all the characters like Mickey and Minnie and Donald and all the rest. Before I knew it, it was getting dark. At night, there were these fireworks all in the sky. Kurt reached down and held my hand. "It's so beautiful," he had tears in his eyes.

"Kurt, why are you crying?"

"Because," he said. "It's just so pretty, and I'm here with you, and I've just had the best day of my life."

Oh! Tears of happiness! "Me, too," I said. I leaned over and kissed him, just a peck on the lips. I didn't know that Jenny had taken a picture of it. All I could see was Kurt, his blue-grey eyes shining, a huge smile on his face. All I could feel was my heart racing, and his hand in mine, so warm and comforting. I felt like the luckiest kid ever.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kurt and I were snuggled up in our bed in the hotel room. My parents had the other bed, and Jen was living in her apartment (she had only joined us in Disney World, but she'd see us again tomorrow). We were facing each other, and I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he buried his nose into it.<p>

"You smell good," he said. "Like soap and earth and like Blaine."

I sniffed his hair. "You smell like Kurt," I giggled.

He got real close to my face. "I have something to show you." He made some funny motions with his fingers.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It's sign language. It's a language that you speak with your hands. I just said 'I love you' to you in sign language."

My heart skipped a beat. "C…can you show me that again?"

"Sure," he made the motions again, slower this time.

"Okay," I signed it back.

"It can be our secret thing," he whispered. "Just between us."

"I like that," I said.

"I love you," Kurt said, making the sign as he said it.

"I love you," I said and signed back. Kurt snuggled into me, and I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tight. He was warm, and I liked hearing the sounds of his breathing. I fell asleep with him in my arms as the sound of his slow, even breathing put me to sleep.


	8. Kurt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: Just a warning, I cried while writing this! Yes, I have slipped into Kurt's point of view, but only on the grounds that it will help to understand what Kurt is going through at this point in the story. It will go back to Blaine in the next chapter. As always, feel free to submit your reviews. **

**Note: This picks up right where the last chapter left off. Also, if Kurt sounds mature for his age, it's because he is. Going through what he's going through with his mother, he's aged more than a child should. **

**Kurt's Point of View**

I woke up to find my arm around Blaine's waist. Huh? Oh, now I remember! I fell asleep snuggled up with him. He was warm, and I felt safe in his arms. I could never tell anyone that I loved him, though. My daddy wouldn't like it. My mommy, she wouldn't care, because she was cool like that, but my dad wouldn't like it much if I told him that I was in love with a boy. t wasn't that my dad didn't like Blaine. It was just that he didn't think it was right for boys to love boys. That's why I kept my kisses with Blaine a secret. Oh, those kisses. They were always so sweet and nice. Blaine tasted like whatever he had just eaten, which was usually chocolate. I snuggled closer to him, smelling his neck. He smelled good. He woke up and turned over to face me.

"Good morning," he whispered, 'cause his parents were still asleep.

"Hi," I whispered back shyly.

"Let's go outside," he whispered. I got out of bed, shivering, as Blaine quietly opened the door to the little balcony.

"Look at this sunrise," I sad in awe. "It's so pretty." It almost made me forget about my mom for a little while. I was trying not to think about her too much. It was too sad. She had been doing better, but the doctor told my dad that her cancer had spread to her brain. This meant she was really, really sick now, and was probably going to die soon. I didn't want to think about that. They said she has six months. That meant she'd be gone by June, and my birthday was in May.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"My mom." I couldn't lie to him. You didn't lie to the people you love.

"Oh." Blaine put an arm around me. "I'm real sorry, you know."

I shrugged him off. He looked hurt. "You don't know what it's like. I'm seven years old, Blaine, and my mother is dying."

"And I'm really, really sorry about that," Blaine said.

"Forget it," I went back inside, leaving _him_ alone for the first time ever.

* * *

><p>It's May, and I'm about to turn eight years old.<p>

"Your mom has just one more wish," my dad told me in private. "She wants to have a picnic. Just you, me, and the Andersons. Is that okay?" I nodded solemnly. "Great. How about on your birthday, buddy?" I nodded again. "Friday it is." I didn't want to. I didn't want to think about this anymore.

Mom would be gone soon.

And then it would just be me and dad.

I feel so sad all the time.

* * *

><p>It's my eighth birthday, but I don't feel much like celebrating. I'm just thinking about my mom. The doctor says she only has a month left, maybe less. I'm just scared that I'm gonna wake up and go in her room and she'll be dead. I wish I could talk to Blaine about this, but he doesn't understand. He says he does, but how could he? His mom is just fine. I love him, but I just don't know. Is this what love is supposed to be? Because if it is, I don't know if I want to love him anymore. It's way confusing, and it hurts too much.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that evening, we went on that picnic. My parents got me a birthday cake. It was really pretty, but I guess I wasn't very hungry. My mom told me to go play with Blaine.<p>

"Come on," he dragged me to my feet. I looked at my mom, and she nodded, telling me to go. I ran after him. We were in this big open field. It was really nice. There was a lot of grass, and lots of little hills. We ran for a little, and then fell in the soft grass. The wind was blowing just right, tickling my nose and playing with my hair. I lay down. Blaine lay next to me. We both stared up at the sky.

"Do you hate me?" he asked. I turned my face towards him. "Things haven't been the same since Florida," Blaine continued. "Are you mad at me? I don't want you to be. Is it because we kissed? Was it something I said? Please, Kurt, talk to me!"

I turned my face back to the big, blue sky. "She's gonna be up there soon," I finally said. "And there's nothing I can do about it."

Blaine reached a hand towards mine, but I pulled it away. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You don't understand," I stood up and ran.

* * *

><p>I kept running, nothing below me but grass, and nothing above me but that big, blue sky. I could hear Blaine call after me, but I just kept running. I saw some trees at the edge of the field, so I ran to them. I kept going. Now there was dirt under my feet, and I couldn't really see the sky anymore. Eventually I found a little river. I couldn't run anymore, so I sat down, looking at my reflection in the water. "I'm so sorry, mama. I love you, and I'm so afraid of losing you. I know you can't hold on much longer, but I'm only eight! I can't lose my mom until you're really old, and I'm old, too." I leaned down and smacked my reflection, angry. "I'm so stupid! Here I am, running away from Blaine, who loves me! And I love him! At least, I think I do…oh, I'm so confused." I buried my head in my knees and started to cry.<p>

"Kurt?"

I looked up, scared. It was only Blaine. "Go away," I sniffled.

He sat down next to me. "I heard what you said." I looked away. "It's okay that you're confused." I still didn't say anything. "All I know is that you're my best friend, Kurt. You always will be. And I love you."

I finally looked at him. "I don't…I can't…" I started. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I forgive you," he said. "And yeah, I don't understand what you're going through. I'm still sorry, anyway."

"I know," I nodded.

"I never gave you your birthday present," Blaine took something out of his pocket. It was a piece of paper. I unfolded it. "It's um, a picture of me and you," Blaine said, embarrassed. "And um, look at the back." I turned if over. _To Kurt, my best friend ever. Love, Blaine _was written in his messy handwriting.

"Thanks," I whispered. "I really like it," I hugged him.

"Thanks. Let's go back to our parents now."

"Okay," I stood up.

"Let me carry you on piggyback," Blaine said. I jumped on his back, and he supported my legs with his hands. Now the sky was above me again and my best friend was carrying me through the growing darkness.

* * *

><p>"Mama, can I confess something to you?" I snuggled up to her in bed.<p>

"Anything, sweetie."

"I like boys," I said slowly. I had to tell her now. What if she died in the middle of the night and never knew my biggest secret? I couldn't tell my dad, but I could tell my mom.

"I know," she said, putting an arm around me gently.

"You know?" I looked up at her in confusion. "But how?"

"Blaine's mom showed me some of the pictures from your trip back in January. There was the cutest picture of the two of you cuddled up in bed. That's when I knew that this was more than friendship." She kissed my forehead. "You love Blaine, don't you?"

I nodded. "Don't be mad," I whispered.

"Why would I be mad? Kurt, I love you no matter what. Gay, straight, you know I don't care." _Gay? There was a word for what I was?_ "You're my son, and I will always love you just the way you are. But thank you for telling me."

"Don't tell dad," I begged her. "Please don't tell him."

"Of course, honey. This can be our little secret."

"Does it hurt?" I asked her.

"Does what hurt?"

"Cancer. Does it hurt?"

"Yes," she said. "But do you know what helped me when I was in the most pain?"

"What?"

"You," she said, tickling me a little. "You and your little piano concerts always cheered me up when I was feeling the worst." She looked at me seriously. "You have a lovely singing voice, Kurt. Never stop singing, okay? And never be afraid to be who you are."

"Okay," I whimpered.

"Take care of Blaine," she whispered. "And let him take care of you. Take care of daddy, too, when I'm gone."

"Mama…"

"You know I can't last forever," she stroked my hair. "But just know that I love you, Kurt. I want you to be happy, always. Promise me you'll never give up."

"I promise," I said through my tears.

She chuckled. "That's my boy." I leaned into her and cried. I fell asleep like that.

And when I woke up, she was gone.

* * *

><p>I don't remember much of what happened afterwards. My dad made a lot of phone calls. They took her body away. All I can remember is shutting myself in my room and crying in my pillow for hours. Blaine came over. He sat down on my bed and rubbed my back.<p>

"Kurt…I don't want to say I'm sorry…well, I am sorry, but I…I can't possibly…understand how you're feeling right now…please talk to me, at least? I…if you don't want to, that's okay, but at least say something, anything…"

"Blaine," I whispered. "Just…could you just maybe…lay with me for a little?"

"Sure," he lay down next to me, and I skootched over so he could fit. "Want me to rub your back again?"

"Mmhmm." He gently rubbed my back in circles. It felt good. It almost relaxed me. I pretended it was my mom. She would do this to me whenever I was sad. But now she wouldn't. Blaine could, though…

My mother is dead.

And I'm thinking about Blaine.

What's wrong with me?

* * *

><p>The funeral. I'd never been to one before, and the first one was my mother's. It was long, and a lot of people talked about my mom. My dad cried when he talked about her in front of everyone. I didn't want to talk. I didn't want to talk about her in front of all those people. Blaine saw how uncomfortable I was, and held my hand under the pew of the church. "Stay strong," he mouthed to me. But I couldn't. How could I stay strong when my mother was about to be put in the ground forever? I shook my head and stared straight ahead, trying not to think about it. I couldn't stop thinking about that word that she had said the other night. Gay. Gay. <em>Gay.<em> I was _gay_. Or was I? I was in love with Blaine…but was it in that way? Did I just love him as friends? Was it more than friends? I'd never been more confused than I was right then and there, holding hands with Blaine at my mother's funeral.

I loved him.

I hated him for loving me.

I hated myself for loving him.

I hated my mother for leaving me.

I loved her.

I loved him…


	9. Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: So here we are back in Blaine's POV. Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter with Kurt! His mother's death was (and will continue to be) a major turning of events here. Hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to review.**

**Note 2: I am now accepting prompts and/or requests for oneshots. Any character(s), any situation, I am down for anything. Feel free to review or PM me!**

"Come on, Kurt, you have to get out of the house," I begged.

"No," he said defiantly. I was starting to get worried. Ever since his mom's funeral, Kurt had refused to leave the house, except for school, which was ending next week. He wouldn't even come out in the backyard and play. I could hear him breathing into the phone. I had to take action now.

"Please, Kurt, just…for an hour," I tried.

"I really don't want to, Blaine. I have things to do."

"Like what?" I tried. "Sit around your room and mope?"

"Exactly," Kurt muttered, sounding angry.

"Well, I'm getting you out of that room one way or another!"

"It's on," he challenged me, hanging up the phone in a huff. I liked a good challenge. And right now, my best friend Kurt Hummel was my latest challenge. I would do whatever it took to get him to play with me again and stop being all sad. I mean, I understood that he was sad because his mom died, but he couldn't just sit around in his room forever! He had to at least go out in the backyard or something. Even if I only got him outside for a minute, that would be an accomplishment, I guess. You helped the people you love, right? And I loved Kurt, and he sure needed my help.

* * *

><p>"Come on," I said after the last day of second grade. "Let's go to my house!"<p>

"No," Kurt said softly. "I'm going home."

"Uh-uh," I pulled him towards my mom's car. "You're coming with me."

"But-" he started to protest.

"No buts. You're getting out of that house, and you're getting out of it now!"

"Fine," he sulked. "But I won't like it."

We drove for a little while. "How are you doing, Kurt?" my mom asked.

"Whatever," he muttered. "Wait," he looked up. "We're not going to your house! You lied to me, Blaine!"

"I had to, Kurt! I couldn't let you mope around your room forever!"

"Let me go home," he pleaded. "Please…Mrs. Anderson…"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I have to agree with Blaine. You've shut yourself in that bedroom for a month now. You need to get some fresh air and sunshine."

Kurt slumped in his seat, grumbling a little bit. "Fine. But then I'm going straight home."

* * *

><p>We arrived a little while later at the little forest that Kurt had discovered at that picnic we had with his parents. I wanted to bring him here to just sit and play in the trees for a little. I just wanted to run with him and play in the little river and maybe make a swing or a fort or something. My mom unlocked the car doors and said she'd be reading a book right in the field outside the forest, but would keep an eye on us the whole time, and if we didn't mind, to check in with her every once in a while.<p>

"Come on," I pulled Kurt out of the car. He followed me wordlessly. "This isn't the Kurt that I know," I told him. "You're not talking as much as you normally do, and sometimes you talk more than Rachel Berry, even." He shrugged. I think his voice kinda died along with his mom, if you ask me. "Well, I need to show you something," I brought him into the forest. I had done this the last time we were here, and I'd been meaning to bring him back and show him. "Look," I pointed to an old tree.

"What?"

"Right there, see what it says?"

He peered at the tree. "'K + B forever.' What does that mean?"

"Kurt and Blaine forever, silly!" I rolled my eyes a little.

"Forever?" he whispered shakily. "Forever?"

"Not like…it's not like in those mushy cartoons," I quickly said. "It's like, best friends forever, you know?"

"Blaine, I…I don't know if I…I don't know if I love you," he said quietly, running away through the trees, pausing only to look back at me once.

My eyes filled with tears. Didn't know if he loved me? What did that mean? I remembered that last time, he said he was confused, but this somehow stung way more than that. I felt like I'd just been hit with one of the red rubber dodgeballs at school. I didn't know what to do. I traced the "forever" that I'd carved into the tree with my fingers. Forever. I remembered looking that word up in the dictionary, just to see what it would say. It said "without ever ending; eternally." Forever. Forever. I thought he would love me forever. I slowly walked after him, trying not to make any sounds with my feet. I looked up and saw all the branches of the trees staring down at me. They looked scary, but also somehow comforting. Like a monster, but not really. More like they were hugging me or something. I found Kurt sitting by the river. He was staring down at it again, poking at the water and making ripples in his reflection. I sat down next to him quietly.

"Hey," I whispered.

"I…I…Blaine, I…"

"Shhh," I put my arm around him, bringing him in towards me so that his head lay against my shoulder.

He snuggled against me. "I wish I knew," he said. "I wish I knew if I loved you."

"What do you feel, right now? What do you feel when my arm is around you like this?"

"How am I supposed to feel?" Kurt breathed in deep and let it out.

"I feel butterflies," I admitted. "In my tummy. I get shivers up and down my spine. I feel all tingly and magical. Like when I hold your hand or…or kiss you," I said softly. "I feel like I'm floating, kinda. That's what love is, I think. It's like floating."

"I've felt that," Kurt said slowly. "I have felt it, yes."

"Then that's love," I squeezed his shoulder. "Have…have you felt that…with _me_?" I held my breath this time, waiting for his answer.

Kurt thought for awhile. "Yes," he said finally. "I have."

"Then you love me," I declared. "And I love you, and that's how it should be."

"If you say so, Blaine, then I believe you," Kurt lifted his head off my shoulder. "But…can we take this slow? I'm kind of…_scared_."

"Sure," I nodded. "I just want to…make this work."

"We're eight," Kurt whispered. "Well, I am. But your birthday is next month. Anyway, we're…we're young, and…and aren't we supposed to fall in love when we're like, eleven?"

"I don't think it matters," I said. "I think whenever you find it is okay."

"Well then, I…I love you," he said quickly. "F…f…_forever_."

"Forever," I agreed. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He still tasted like strawberries. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. I felt his hand on my cheek, stroking it softly. It felt nice. After what felt like an eternity, we pulled away.

"Wow," Kurt murmured. "I felt that in my toes."

"Me, too," I said. "See, Kurt? That's love, right there."

"I think I like it," he blushed.

"Come on," I reached for his hand. He grabbed it. "Let's go home now."

"Can…can we come back here over the summer?"

"Of course. Every week!"

"I'd like that a lot," he said, smiling the Kurt smile that I knew.

"Now this is the Kurt that I know," I smiled back, leading him through the trees. As we passed by the tree, Kurt paused.

"Wait, I want to add something," he looked around for a rock or sharp stick. He found one and next to the "forever", he carved a heart. "There," he pronounced. "It's perfect."

* * *

><p>"Did you boys have fun?" my mom asked.<p>

"We sure did," Kurt giggled, grasping for my hand.

"I'm glad," my mom said. I traced the palm of Kurt's hand with my fingers, spelling out "I love you" on it. "I hate these blind turns," my mom muttered. "Can't ever tell who-" she screamed. Kurt grabbed my hand in panic. All I remember is him saying something before everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a strange room. My mom was in a chair next to me. "Mom? What happened?"<p>

"Oh, Blaine, thank God," she stood up and hugged me tight. "There was…we were…do you remember?"

"We were in the car," I said. "With Kurt…" I sat straight up. "Where is he?"

"He's fine," my mom said. "He's in another room, waiting for his dad, but he's okay. Blaine, do you remember the car crash?"

"Yes," I said slowly. "You were saying how you hated those blind turns, and Kurt was grabbing onto my hand, and everything went black."

"That's right," she nodded. "I…Blaine, do you know a boy named Artie Abrams? I believe he's in your grade."

"Yeah," I said. "Artie's cool, I guess. We don't really talk much. Why, what happened to him?" I was confused. What did Artie have anything to do with this?

"Artie and his mom were in the other car," my mom explained. "His mom's okay, but Artie, um…Artie can't walk again," she said sadly.

"Why can't he walk again?"

"The accident hurt his back. His legs don't work now. It's called, paralysis."

"That's so sad," I hung my head. Sure, I wasn't really friends with Artie Abrams, but he was a nice kid. He didn't deserve to lose his legs. "How is he gonna get around school?"

"Probably a wheelchair," my mom told me. That was pretty cool, I thought. People could push you around and do stuff for you. Plus, you didn't have to participate in gym class.

"Is Kurt okay?" I asked again.

"A few cuts and bruises, but otherwise, he's fine," mom reassured me. Kurt's daddy came in the room just then.

"How dare you take my son somewhere without my permission," he said to my mom.

"I did have you permission, Burt. Remember, we talked about this last night."

"We did not. I said he could go to your house to play with Blaine, not fifteen miles away, only to get in a car crash!"

"He's fine, Burt. I had no idea that that would happen. Taking him to…taking him out for the afternoon was Blaine's idea, really."

"Well, my son is not seeing your son or your family ever again," his daddy left the room all mad.

I started to cry. "I can't see Kurt ever again?"

My mom looked mad, too. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"I love him," I whispered.

"I know," my mom said, hugging me. "I won't let them keep you apart."


	10. Romeo and Juliet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything Disney.**

**Note: Ah, here we see our boys starting a Romeo and Juliet relationship. Again, this was hard to write. But the song that they will sing just screams their relationship. Ahem, Ryan Murphy? Take note, please. **

"Kurt?" I breathed from around the corner.

"I'm here, Blaine," he whispered back.

"I hate meeting in secret like this," I said.

"I know. I told my dad I was just going to buy a candy bar. He doesn't know that we planned on meeting here." He walked out from the other aisle. "I miss you so much," he stepped into my arms.

"I miss you, too," I hugged him tightly. "But Kurt? It's only been like, three days."

"I know," he sniffled. "But my dad still doesn't want me to see you or talk to you or anything."

"Maybe…is…is your auntie still living with you guys?"

"Auntie Elaine? Yeah, she is, why?"

"I've got a brilliant idea," I said, whispering it into his ear.

His eyes widened. "Do you think that would really work?"

"Of course," I nodded. "Why wouldn't it?"

He shrugged. "Dad would probably find out, somehow, and that would be the end of that."

"We gotta try, Kurt! We can't go on like this until we're all grown up!"

"Okay," he sighed. "I'll…I'll talk to her, tonight. I have to go, dad will have a fit if I'm not back soon."

I signed "I love you" to him. He signed it back. Our plan would go into action soon…or at least, we hoped it would.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure she said yes?" I asked my mom for the forty thousandth time.<p>

"I talked to Kurt's aunt Elaine. She said all was good. Kurt's dad is going to work for a few hours, so you two can meet in secret without him ever knowing, as long as Kurt is back home by seven o'clock."

"Okay," I wiggled impatiently.

"This is just like Romeo and Juliet," my mom sighed.

"Romeo and who?" I asked, giggling.

"Romeo and Juliet," she said. "It's a love story written a long time ago by William Shakespeare."

"What's it about?" Suddenly, I was curious.

"Well, it's about a boy and a girl whose families don't get along very well. They meet at a party, and they fall in love instantly, not knowing that they're supposed to be enemies. They sneak around and get married in secret."

"Is there a happily ever after?"

My mom flinched. "Not exactly," she admitted. "But I'll let you find that out when you read it for yourself someday. The point is, people who sneak around to see each other that love each other very much are often referred to as 'Romeo and Juliet'."

"Oh," I sat back. "But they don't have a happy ending. I want me and Kurt to have a happy ending."

"I want you two to have one, too, honey. But sometimes, life doesn't work the way you want it to."

"Well, for me and Kurt, it will," I told her.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Kurt ran towards me.<p>

"Kurtie!" I picked him up and hugged him. He squealed happily. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too," he whispered, the wind blowing through his hair. I put him down gently. "To the forest?"

"The forest," I linked my arm through his. We ran off into our familiar place. I felt as if my feet weren't even touching the ground at all. It was just me, and Kurt, and the trees, and everything was just right. "Have you heard of Romeo and Juliet?" I asked him.

He nodded. "My auntie made a joke about it today."

"My mom did, too," I said. "But she said they don't have a happy ending."

"They kill themselves in the end," Kurt said.

"Well, I guess the surprise ending isn't a surprise anymore," I fake-pouted.

"But that won't happen to us, right? We…we're gonna have our happy ending?"

"Of course we are," I smiled.

Kurt ran his hand over 'our' tree. "Forever?"

"Forever," I said.

"I…okay, Blaine, this is going to sound really crazy, but I kind of want to sing with you," Kurt blushed. "Is that crazy? Oh, I shouldn't have said that!"

"No, not crazy at all," I said softly. "What did you want to sing?"

Kurt looked down at the ground. "You've seen _Tarzan_, right?"

"Yeah, we've got the videotape at home, why?"

"You'll Be In My Heart," Kurt whispered.

"Perfect," I held his hand. "Mind if I start it?" He shook his head. "Okay."

_Come stop your crying, it'll be alright  
><em>_Just take my hand, hold it tight  
><em>_I will protect you from all around you  
><em>_I will be here, don't you cry_

Kurt blushed really, really red. He held my hand, squeezing it nice and tight. All I wanted to do was protect him, in that moment. It was like I was his big brother, even though he was like, two months older than me. But I wanted to hold him and protect him from the mean bullies that were always picking on him in school. If he cried, I would be there, always. I hated to see him cry, but I was always there to hug him, anyway.

_For one so small, you seem so strong  
><em>_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
><em>_This bond between us can't be broken  
><em>_I will be here, don't you cry_

Kurt was so small, smaller than me. And not that he was shorter, but he was skinnier. It was like he hadn't eaten in awhile, which was kind of scaring me a little. Still, he was really strong. I didn't think I could've lost my mother and been as strong as he was during it. I wanted to hold him and tell him it was going to be okay, that we were gonna have our happy ending and live together forever. We had a special bond, we really, really did. I took his hand and led him further into the trees.

'_Cause you'll be in my heart  
><em>_Yes, you'll be in my heart  
><em>_From this day on now and forevermore  
><em>_You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say  
><em>_You'll be here in my heart always_

He would always be in my heart, you know. He already was. And once someone entered your heart, they didn't ever really leave, right? They couldn't. Once they were in, they were in forever. And Kurt, well, he had the top spot, next to my mommy and daddy and Jenny, of course. And nobody could do anything about that. I let Kurt sing the next part.

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
>They just don't trust what they can't explain<br>__I know we're different, but deep inside us  
><em>_We're not that different at all_

They didn't understand. They never understood. The other kids at school, they always made fun of us when we held hands or when Kurt wore something girly. Well, except for like, Mercedes and Tina and the other girls. The boys made fun of us, though. I guess with something like me and Kurt, you can't explain it. It's just love, I guess. Not my fault if they can't understand it. Sure, we were different, a little bit, but we really weren't. We were just two kids who loved each other. Was that really so bad?

_And you'll be in my heart  
><em>_Yes, you'll be in my heart  
><em>_From this day on now and forevermore_

I laughed and ran with Kurt, still holding his hand. He giggled, following behind me. He had such a pretty singing voice. I'd only heard it a couple times before, but it was really nice. He smiled as we ran towards the river. He looked so cute…

_Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know?  
>We need each other, to have, to hold<br>__They'll see in time, I know_

I hoped they'd see in time. I'm not sure who 'they' were, but they'd see in time. I hoped so, at least. We just needed each other, that's all I knew. Here it was, almost four whole years after we met, and look at where we were then, and look at where we were now. Don't listen to them, I thought, hoping Kurt would pick up on it. They don't know anything. They don't know us, and they don't know what we have.

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
><em>_I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on  
><em>_They'll see in time, I know  
><em>_We'll show them together, 'cause…_

Oh, I wanted to be there for him whenever I could! But that might not always happen. What if his dad separated us? What if we had to go our separate ways for some silly reason and we never ever saw each other again? He had to be strong without me, and…and I just couldn't imagine being away from him forever. We had to show them, I decided. We had to show his dad, and those bullies, and…and everyone! He let go of my hand and started running behind the trees, hiding behind them as if we were playing hide-and-seek.

_You'll be in my heart  
><em>_Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
><em>_I'll be there from this day on  
><em>_Now and forevermore_

Kurt looked adorable, running through the trees like that. I chased after him, but he kept running away, smiling. He twirled around, looking like a wood nymph or wood fairy or something. He had the biggest smile on his face, and I was smiling really hard, too. I believed him when he said I'd be in his heart. I really, truly did.

_Oh, you'll be in my heart  
><em>_No matter what they say  
><em>_You'll be here in my heart  
><em>_Always_

To be honest, I was really surprised when he said that he wanted to sing with me. I was the singer, and he was the dancer, and that's the way it kind of always had been. But now here we were and I was singing and he was singing, too, and that's the way things always should've been, I decided. It was cool that we had our differences, but I liked having this in common.

_Always  
><em>_I'll be with you  
><em>_I'll be there for you always  
><em>_Always and always_

God, he was so cute. His blue-grey eyes were all sparkly, and his hair was just right, and his clothes were matching his eyes, like his shirt, it was blue, and it matched his eyes just perfectly, and…and…and I loved him! I loved him, and no one could take him away from me or me away from him! We had to have our happily ever after, we just had to!

_Just look over your shoulder  
><em>_Just look over your shoulder  
><em>_Just look over your shoulder  
><em>_I'll be there always_

"Always?" Kurt whispered, walking up to me slowly.

"Always," I told him. He leaned in and gave me a big, wet kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p>I was riding my bike to the mini-mart again. I was hoping to 'accidentally' run into Kurt there. After all, my birthday was tomorrow, and I figured, hey, if I ran into him today, that would be a nice early birthday present. I pedaled down the street, and I spotted a moving van headed down Kurt's street. My heart stopped. No…<p>

I pedaled even faster and turned down Kurt's street. The van was parked in front of his house. I shook my head, trying not to think about it. Maybe it was just his aunt moving out or something. Kurt couldn't be moving. He would've told me! I saw him standing on his front lawn. Even at this distance, I could see that he was crying 'cause his shoulders were shaking. "Kurt!" I got off my bike.

"No," he whispered. "Blaine, I…I'm so sorry, I…I only found out last night and I couldn't tell you…"

"What's going…you're _moving_?"

"Dad found out about us going to the…to our special place," he said between sobs. "He got really mad and started packing up…he hit me, right there," he pointed to a spot on his arm.

"Kurt…no…"

"And now he's telling me we're moving away, far away, and…and…" Kurt threw himself into my arms. "I don't want to leave you! I…I love you, Blaine, and I…"

His dad came out of the house and started yelling at Kurt. "I told you never to speak to him again!"

"I…dad, he…I was just saying…"

He grabbed Kurt's arm. "Get in the car," he said in a scary voice.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed, trying to break free from his dad's grip.

"Kurt!" But he couldn't get free. His dad made him get in the car and slammed the door shut.

"Blaine!" I could hear him screaming from inside the car, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Kurt!" His dad got in the car and speed away real fast. The last time I saw him, his tiny palms were pressed against the window as he called out for me, his face wet with tears, until the car turned the corner and I couldn't see him anymore.


	11. Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: 36 alerts and 18 favorites? Thank you! That's honestly more than I expected for this story. I had planned on writing a oneshot today, but bumped it off one more day for the sake of this story. I can't seem to leave it alone! Also, I know you're mad that I separated them. It had to be done, and you'll see why in a few chapters. Also, keep reviewing!**

**Note 2: This follows Blaine from ages 9-12. It's basically just a narrative overview of his life without Kurt. I promise, I'll bring Kurt (and happiness) back soon, but for now, this is what is going on. It's easier than skipping all of these years altogether.**

"Mom, Mom!" I ran into the house crying.

"What is it?" She came out of the kitchen.

"Kurt's dad…he…he took him away!"

My mom bent down to get more on my level. "Honey, what do you mean?"

"I was going to the corner store," I hiccupped, "and there was a moving truck going down Kurt's street," I hiccupped again, "and so I went to look and Kurt was crying and he said that his dad was making them move…he found out about our secret meeting…and…and he was mad and then he made Kurt get in the car and drove away really fast."

"I'm so sorry," my mom looked sad. "I had a feeling something like this would happen. If you want to talk about it…"

"No," I said. "This has been the worst day before my birthday ever!" I ran to my room, slammed the door, and collapsed on my bed in a fit of tears. Kurt…gone! I looked at the picture of me and him from Disney World that was on my dresser. I got off my bed and picked it up, looking at it. I couldn't…I had to hide it…I put it at the bottom of my sock drawer. Now I wouldn't have to look at it every day. I didn't think I could without crying. I loved him, and he left me. I mean, I know he didn't have a choice, but still. How could this happen? What about our happily ever after? I guess we wouldn't get it now.

* * *

><p>Now I'm nine. It's been a whole year since I last saw Kurt. I tried to look up his phone number in the big yellow phone book, but I couldn't find it. I wished I knew his auntie's number, so I could call her and ask, but I didn't. Mercedes had cried when I'd told her the news. Brittany and Tina, too. We were still friends, the four of us, but it was weird without Kurt being there with us. It was also hard to look at Artie without thinking about Kurt. I couldn't help but to think that Kurt and I were kind of the cause of that accident, that it was sort of our fault that Artie couldn't walk anymore. He said he forgave us, though. He's a cool guy, Artie. I think he likes Tina.<p>

I went back to "our" spot a few times. I always touched the tree that I'd—we'd—carved, especially the "forever" with the little heart after it. Kurt had carved that heart. Kurt had _touched_ this spot. I tried to imagine that he was running around with me, that we were playing tag or hide-and-seek like we used to, but it just wasn't the same, and I usually just ended up sad. Sometimes I could hear his laughter through the trees. Sometimes, I could even see his smile or feel him next to me. It was kind of like he was a ghost in the forest. I could feel him and hear him, but I couldn't see him.

I feel so alone all the time. I mean, sure, I have Tina and Brittany and all them, but they're all best friends with each other. I don't have a best friend anymore. Well, I do, sort of, but he's not around anymore. I wish he was. I thought that the people you loved were supposed to stay around you forever, until they died, like Kurt's mommy. I guess they can leave you in more ways than one.

I hate you, Kurt.

I love you, Kurt.

* * *

><p>I'm ten. Double-digits. This should feel totally awesome, but it doesn't. It's been two years. No one at school really talks about Kurt anymore. That sort of makes me mad. Don't they remember him? Don't they want to talk about it? We went to school with him for three years…we were best friends for four years…and here it is, two years after his dad took him away, and it hasn't gotten any better. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about him. Sometimes, I take that old photo out of my sock drawer and look at it. Then, it hurts too much, and I have to put it away. I can't help but to wonder what Kurt looks like now. Does he still have those cute bangs? Are his eyes still really haunting and beautiful? Does he still like princesses and girly stuff? Does he still watch Disney movies? Is he still shorter than me?<p>

_Does he still love me?_

* * *

><p>Eleven. I'm starting middle school tomorrow. It's kind of weird, knowing that I'm going to a whole new school. And with scary eighth graders, too. And this time around, I won't have Kurt's hand to hold, like I did the first day of elementary school. I wish he was still here. It's been three whole years since I've seen him. I've almost forgotten what his voice sounds like. I only hear it in my dreams. I used to dream about him every night. Now, I only dream about him maybe once a week, if I'm lucky. It's more so every other week, or sometimes, only once a month. I wish I could hear his voice over the phone. Even an e-mail would be nice. Anything, as long as I knew he was still alive.<p>

There's a one in a million chance that he'll show up at school, and even if he did, he might not even be in my classes. Having seven classes a day is kind of freaking me out. Especially gym class. I don't really want to change in front of other guys. I'm afraid I'll accidentally look at them, and they won't like it. The bullying situation died down a bit after Kurt left. I wasn't going around holding hands with another boy anymore, so I guess they found no grounds for teasing me. Still, I'm afraid it will happen all over again. What if I find another guy like me? What if I'm not the only one around here that likes boys?

_What if I'm not as different and as alone as I thought I was?_

* * *

><p>"Hey Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?"<p>

"Sure, honey," she set down her newspaper. "What's up?"

"You'd love me no matter what, right?" I twiddled my fingers nervously.

"Of course, Blaine. Why, what is it?" she looked concerned.

"I don't know how to tell you this, Mom, but…I guess there's no other way to say it. I'm gay." There, I'd said it. I'd had to look up the term on the Internet. I didn't know that there was a word for what I was. Apparently, there's a lot of terms, some nicer than others.

"Oh," my Mom looked relieved. "I already knew that, honey!"

I was dumbfounded. "But…but how?"

She laughed. "How could I not know? Blaine, I knew ever since you were four, when you came up to me and said 'my new friend Kurt is really cute'. It's been pretty obvious ever since then. The way you'd look at Kurt, the way you two would hold hands and cuddle up against each other…and I caught you two kissing on more than one occasion." I turned bright red at the memory of it. "Sweetie, it's okay," she said, reading the look on my face. "I'll always love you. I never stopped, and I never will stop. You know I'm accepting of everything and everyone. I have several gay friends, and I've never thought of them any differently. Why would I do that to my son?"

I shrugged. "Apparently, not all parents are as understanding as you are."

She gave me a strange look, but got up from the table and hugged me. "I love you, Blaine. And you can talk to me about this anytime, okay?"

"Okay. And I love you, too, Mom."

So now she knew. But I was still alone.

_I miss you so much, Kurt._

_I need you._

_I love you._


	12. Somewhere Only We Know

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything by Keane.**

**Note: Don't worry! This story will get happier very soon…maybe even the end of this chapter…haha. You'll just have to read to find out! I can't really torture Blaine much longer. Trust me, I hate doing it as much as much as you hate reading it. So, as always, drop me a note/review! **

**Note: I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and accidentally re-posted chapter 9! My apologies!**

I'm about to turn thirteen. I haven't seen Kurt in nearly five years, and it kills me more and more every day. I don't even know if he's still alive or not. I had to know. Of course, his number was unlisted in the Yellow Pages, so I knew he wasn't even in the area anymore. For all I knew, Kurt was in like, Switzerland or something. There was only one way to make certain. The anniversary of the day that his mom died is today. It's been five years since she died, so I'm sure they'd be going to the cemetery later if they're still around. Maybe if I went there, too, I'd see them. Even if it was just a glimpse…I had to know if he was still alive.

_Later_

I didn't see him there. But I think he was there. When I got there, in the late afternoon, I saw a fresh bouquet of flowers at the foot of her headstone. I mean, it could've been someone else, a friend or maybe her sister, Kurt's aunt that had lived with him. I just had this funny feeling, though, that it was him. It had rained earlier that morning, so there was fresh mud on the ground…and there were footprints in the mud near the grave…they didn't look like women's shoes, but…it doesn't mean it was Kurt, but I like to imagine that it was. What if I just missed him?

_What if he was just here?_

_What if he still loved me?_

* * *

><p>I'm starting high school tomorrow. Without Kurt. I can't believe I'm fourteen. Oh, well, he's fourteen, too, of course. I don't even know what he looks like. I can't imagine what he looks like, either. Is he still on the shorter side? Is his hair still the same? Does he still have a baby-face? I wish I knew. I'm kind of afraid to start high school. Middle school was rough enough, especially eighth grade, when I came out. I got harassed a lot. It reminded me of when Kurt used to get it back in elementary school, but this was a lot worse. People knew more words now, and the words hurt more than anything else. I've been called a "queer", a "faggot"…anything they can think of, they call me. I wish I could just hold his hand again, to feel the comfort in it.<p>

_Kurt, please come back. I need you._

* * *

><p>I'm fifteen. In a month, I'll be sixteen. Soon, it'll have been seven whole years since I last saw or heard from Kurt Hummel. I went to 'our' place tonight. It looks so different than when we were seven and eight years old. Maybe because we were so much smaller, and the trees seemed taller then. Maybe because it seemed scarier and darker back then. Maybe because it's weird to not see him running through the trees, laughing and smiling. It's just me, not making a sound, just listening to the twigs beneath my feet and the wind blowing through the woods. It reminded me of a song that I've heard on the radio a few times. I decided that I would sing it, for Kurt. For me. For both of us.<p>

_I walked across an empty land  
><em>_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
><em>_I felt the earth beneath my feet  
><em>_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

God, I knew this place so well. I knew all the paths that lead in and out of these woods. I knew every tree, every boulder, every crevice and root. I walked slowly, savoring each step that I took. It felt as if the ground was pushing back against the sole of my shoe, as if it were pulsing underneath my heels. I heard the rushing river, listening to the song that it made as is babbled and burbled along. Kurt loved that river…

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on<br>__So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
><em>_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Kurt was my simple thing. He never really made a big fuss about anything, except perhaps some things regarding fashion. His kisses and hugs were sweet and plain, but in a good way. He was just something I could rely on no matter what. I could always call him up on the phone and feel better instantly. I felt like I'd aged seventeen years in these past seven years without him. It was weird, I'd always been the one to spill my feelings to him, not the other way around. Sure, he'd confessed some things to me, but it was hard for him to talk about his emotions. Still…

_I came across a fallen tree  
><em>_I felt the branches of it looking at me  
><em>_Is this the place we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<em>

I saw a tree lying on the ground up ahead. God, I knew that tree…it couldn't be…I ran up to it and shook my head, dropping to my feet. It was _our_ tree, for sure. I brushed away some of the branches and leaves to see the "K & B forever" with the little heart carved in the trunk. Tears sprung to my eyes. How could this have happened? Was it a sign? Did it mean that Kurt was gone for good, that this was never meant to be? Suddenly, this place wasn't familiar at all. It was strange and empty, hollow inside and out. It certainly wasn't the woods that we used to love, the place where we could spend hours playing and talking and laughing.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on<br>__So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
><em>_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

I ran my hands over the jagged letters on the tree, tracing each one slowly. I lingered over the heart that Kurt had carved the day that we'd gotten into that car accident. That accident…there wasn't a week, a day that didn't go by that I didn't wish I could just undo it all. If only we'd left a minute before, two minutes later. If only we'd been here a day later, a day before. If only we'd taken a different way home. Kurt could still be here. Artie would still be able to walk…God, Artie…I hadn't talked to him in years…I felt so bad, all the time. I felt bad I'd cost him his ability to walk. I felt like utter shit.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
><em>_Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
>This could be the end of everything<br>__So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
>Somewhere only we know..<em>

I just wanted to talk about this with someone, anyway. I couldn't talk about it with my parents. Yeah, sure, my mom understands and all, but…she doesn't understand this. I could talk to Jen, but she's married now, and pregnant with her first child. I'd be an uncle soon. I hope I'll be the best uncle ever, but how can I talk with him or her about their problems if I can't even talk about my own problems? I started at a new school last semester, Dalton Academy. Sure, I have friends there, but they don't understand, either. None of them are gay. I'm the only one out at the school.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
><em>_Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
>This could be the end of everything<br>__So why don't we go?  
>So why don't we go?<em>

God, I hated it all. I'd _had_ to leave my old school. I'd _had_ to go to Dalton. It was the only school around with a zero-tolerance policy for bullying. It had gotten so bad since I entered high school. I'd been beaten up to a pulp. I'd had obscenities spray-painted on my locker. I'd gone after the only other gay kid in the school, hoping he'd help me to get over Kurt, and it turned out so badly that I'd cried for a month afterwards. I looked towards the river, hoping to see Kurt appear there like a ghost from my past.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
><em>_Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
>This could be the end of everything<br>__So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
>Somewhere only we know<br>__Somewhere only we know_

I broke down in tears, putting my head between my knees. It hurt, it hurt so freaking much. How could his father have taken him away like that? Didn't he know how much we needed each other? I sobbed openly, not caring that I was sitting alone in the woods crying about a boy that I haven't seen in seven years, a boy I was still in love with after all this time. God, this sucks.

* * *

><p>I'm sixteen. It's the first semester of my junior year at Dalton. Well, actually, it's the middle of the semester. Sort of. At any rate, it's the beginning of November. I keep thinking about what Kurt's doing right now. Is he at a public school? A private school, like Dalton? Is he at an all-boys school, too? Is he at one of those fancy co-ed private schools? Does he wear a uniform, or is he still wearing his fashionable clothes every day? Where is he living? Has his dad re-married yet? Most importantly, <em>does he still remember me?<em>

"Warbler Blaine, impromptu Warblers performance at the Senior Commons in five," Wes said as he brushed by me.

"I'll be there in a moment," I murmured. Of all times…I loved singing with the Warblers, but this impromptu performance thing got kind of annoying after a while. I headed off to the Commons, passing the grand staircase in the main hallway as I did.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could tell me what's going on. I'm new here," a voice sounded from my left.

I sighed, turning to face the kid who had spoken. His face was hidden under sunglasses.

"Hi, I'm Blaine," I introduced myself.

He took off his sunglasses. He looked familiar…where had I seen those eyes before? "Kurt," he said, reaching out to shake my hand.

_Oh…my…GOD._


	13. I Can't Remember You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: Okay. So I was going to write a new chapter of Finn & Kurt, but I had zero ideas (feel free to message me with one if you're reading that!). Therefore, I am updating the stories that I have cohesive plotlines for (meaning, this and Walking Through Fire, of which I have the entire story outlined). Review away, loves.**

**Note: Kurt was not a spy for ND in this one. He really is a new student at Dalton.**

Kurt freakin' Hummel was standing right in front of me. God, it had been _eight freaking years_, and yet here he was, in front of me. And oh, damn, he looked good. He looked _so_ good, and I wanted nothing more than to take him in my arms and kiss him, right then and there.

"Excuse me, but…why are you looking at me like that?" Kurt pulled me out of my fantasy. "Do I have something hanging out of my nose? Am I not dressed properly?"

"Kurt…don't you remember me?" I looked into his eyes—God, those beautiful blue-grey eyes—imploring him to remember, searching for that glimmer of recognition.

"I'm sorry, but…no…I can't say that I do," he said apologetically.

_Thud._

My heart fell to the floor. "Kurt, it's Blaine…Blaine Anderson? We were best friends in elementary school and kindergarten…remember?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't remember. I'm sure I would remember a person like you. But I don't."

"Well…do you want to walk with me, at least? Maybe I can help jog your memory." Screw that impromptu Warblers performance. This was a hell of a lot more important.

"Um," Kurt looked over his shoulder. "Sure. Why not? You're the first person that's really talked to me since I got here, anyway."

"Really? Well, come on. Let's go sit out in the courtyard."

"It's November." _Kurt still hates cold weather!_

"You have your blazer. Trust me, those things can keep you pretty warm. Now, come on."

"Oh…okay," he followed me hesitantly. I shivered, despite the warmth in the hallway.

"Just this way," I led him through my secret shortcut.

"It's very pretty here," he whispered.

I laughed. "It's not a library. You don't have to whisper."

"Oh."

I sat down on the iron-cast bench, inviting him to sit with me. He sat down reluctantly. "You…you _are_ Kurt Hummel, right?" I asked, just to be certain that this wasn't a dream.

"Yes," he looked surprised. "How…I never told you my last name."

"I told you, we were friends a long time ago. I recognized you…Kurt, it's been eight years since I last saw you…where have you been living all these years?"

"Well," Kurt said slowly. "All over, really. I was living in Maine for a year or so, and then in South Carolina. I even lived in Arizona for a few months. I only just moved back to Ohio. I…I'm sorry, but…how…how do you know me again?"

I let out the breath I'd been holding. "We went to kindergarten together, and first and second grades. We were in the same class for three years…do you remember Mercedes Jones? Or maybe Brittany Pierce or Tina Cohen-Chang?"

Kurt shook his hand. "No, I can't say that I do. Are they friends of yours?"

"They were friends of yours, too," I said slowly. "Kurt…I know it seems like we just met, but…do you have a…a memory problem?"

"No," Kurt said. "I can remember just fine."

"Then why don't you remember me?" I looked at him, begging him to remember me, to please just remember us and all that we'd been through in those four short years together.

"I…I don't know," Kurt looked scared. "You look familiar, but I just can't…_remember you._ I'm sorry, B…Blaine…but…I wish I could…" he sighed. "So I lied. I can't remember before the age of eight…ever since we moved to Maine…I can't remember anything before that. I can't remember having lived here before. I can't remember…my mom dying, or…or you, or having met you, or those friends you mentioned, or _any_ of it." He took a deep, shuddering breath. "And I don't know why. I don't know why I can't remember any of it. I wish I did…but…God, you must think I'm some kind of freak."

"No, not at all," I said softly, reaching for his hand.

"Oh!" he jumped, startled.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay…it's just me…I'm not big on being…touched."

I furrowed my brows. What did he mean? Where was the joyful boy I used to know that loved holding hands and cuddling? Who was this person sitting in front of me right now?

"I've missed you, Kurt," I finally said.

"I…"

"I know you don't remember me," I barreled on, "but…maybe someday you will. I hope so. We…we had the best friendship. We really did, and I've been waiting eight long years for you to return."

"You've been waiting for me?" he said softly.

"Yeah," I felt a slow blush creeping up my face. "I've missed my best friend."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mom, can you do a favor for me?" I asked her during our nightly phone call.<p>

"Sure, honey, what is it?"

"Can you send me some of those old pictures of Kurt and me?"

"Sure, Blaine, but…may I ask why?" she sounded confused.

"He's back," I whispered, trying to conceal my excitement.

"Oh my God," my mom muttered. "Blaine…"

"He's here, at Dalton…God, after all these years, he's back in Ohio, Mom."

"That's great," I could hear her smiling through the phone.

"It would be if he could remember me."

"He can't remember you?" she said worriedly. "Well, it's been eight years, but still…"

"That's why I need the pictures," I said. "To remind him of me. Of us."

"I'll send them tomorrow."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Anytime, Blaine."

I hung up and flopped against the pillows of my bed. God, this kind of sucked. Kurt Hummel finally waltzes back into my life after eight long, miserable years, and he doesn't even remember me or any of what transpired between the two of us. If he couldn't remember anything before the age of eight, if he couldn't recall a single memory of living right here in Lima, Ohio, then he didn't remember kissing me.

He didn't remember holding hands with me.

He didn't remember being best friends with me.

He didn't remember _loving_ me.


	14. Starting to Learn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: Ahh, so I see that you're all wondering what's going on with Kurt. Well, you'll see in good time. Patience, readers! Thank you for all of the reviews. I'm guessing that this story will have between 20 and 25 chapters at this point. Let's go!**

"Hey, Kurt," I called out to him in the hall.

"Oh. Hi, Blaine," he said softly. God, his voice was still as beautiful as I'd remembered it to be.

"Do….do you have…are you busy?"

"No," he said.

"Maybe you'd like to, uh, go to the Lima Bean and…grab some coffee?" I offered.

"Sure," he looked surprised. "I'd like that."

"Great," I grinned. "Come on. I'll drive."

"Okay," he gave me a hint of a smile. "That sounds great."

* * *

><p>"Why'd you invite me here?" Kurt blew across the top of his latte to cool it off.<p>

"I was hoping, maybe…I could…jog your memory somehow. God, Kurt, I've waited eight years just to talk to you again…and you can't even remember who I am. I thought perhaps if I show you some of these old pictures of us…you'll remember."

Kurt sighed. "There's a good four or…or five years of my life that I just can't remember. And it's scary, Blaine. I have no memories of my early childhood…none. I keep racking my brain for something, _anything_. But…I just get nothing. It's just…blank."

"Well," I pulled a couple of the photos my mom had sent out of my bag, "maybe this will help. Where do you want me to start?"

"At the beginning," Kurt said, clutching his coffee cup. "Start with when we met."

"Okay," I shuffled through the pictures to find the right one. "Well, it all started here," I slid one across the table to him.

"A sandbox?" he picked it up, studying it curiously.

"Yeah. I was playing in it one summer afternoon. It was August, so I'd just turned four. Anyway, you came up to me and asked me what my name was. I invited you to sit with me, and at first, you were unsure. I think you didn't want to get your outfit dirty. Or maybe you were just shy. At any rate, we ended up building a sandcastle together…a princess castle. You said it was Princess Jasmine's castle, because she was your favorite princess when we were kids."

"Really?" Kurt smiled. "That's cute. Is that sandbox in…in a park or…?"

"Yeah, the local park. We played there often when we were kids. We would run around and play on the swings and on the slide…we used to love it."

"It looks nice," Kurt said wistfully. "What else did we use to do?"

"Well, we used to play house," I slid him another picture.

"House?" Kurt laughed. "Oh, that does sound like something I would do. Whose playhouse is that?"

"Um, yours, actually," I told him.

"It's cute," he touched it as if trying to bring the memories to his fingertips through the picture. "So how did we play house?"

"You were the mom…you were always the mom. And I was the dad," I blushed. "Well, at least we _pretended_ that. You would put a little apron on and serve me dinner…it was…it was cute, actually," I blushed harder.

Kurt turned the picture over in his hands. "Thanks," he whispered. "But…I still can't remember. I'm sorry."

"Maybe this one will help," I pulled out a picture of the two of us on the first day of kindergarten, one of my favorites.

"Is that…_me_?" he gasped in awe.

"Yeah," I nodded. "That's us on our first day of kindergarten."

"Wait…that's you?"

"Mm-hmm. I told you, we went to school together."

"You weren't kidding," he said softly. "Wow…"

"Does it ring any bells?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head sadly. "Nope. But…at least now I know I went to school with you."

"That's true," I said, shifting in my chair, feeling a bit uneasy. "I really wish you could remember us, Kurt. Do you have _any_ idea why you don't remember anything before you moved to Maine?"

"No," he shuffled through the pictures again. "The earliest memory I have is moving into our house in Portland. But I'll let you know if I remember anything."

"Okay," I looked down into my coffee. "Okay."

"Hey," Kurt said, forcing me to look up at him. "Thanks. I really mean it, Blaine. Maybe…maybe these pictures…these stories you've been telling me…maybe they'll help. Maybe I'll remember something…I'll even take a _fragment_ of my old life in Ohio."

"Yeah," I nodded. "Yeah."

"We should be going back," Kurt said quietly.

"We should," I repeated, not wanting to leave when we'd just gotten somewhere.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt's Point of View<em>

"_Hi, what's your name?"_

_"Blaine."_

_"I'm Kurt. I'm four years old."_

"_So am I."_

_And there's a castle in the sandbox, and it takes up the entire length of the wooden box. And there are trees all around, and there's grass, and there's a swingset nearby with some kids swinging on them. And there, in the box, is a small curly-haired boy with a smile as wide as the sky. He smiles and reaches his hand out. And I take it._

_At least, that's how I imagine it happened._

_I don't know why I don't remember. I don't know why I lost four or five years of my life. I never really thought about it before, I guess. There are some things I don't want to remember. And then there are things I wish more than anything that I could remember. I don't want to remember my mother dying, but I want to remember _her_. I want to remember Blaine. He seems like such a nice guy. At first I thought he was being kind of a stalker and kind of creepy. I mean, the guy knew my last name when I didn't even tell him. And he insisted that we knew each other—in the life that I can't recall. _

_I'm trying everything I can to remember. I keep looking for a smell, an image, a touch, a song, anything that will bring me back. I've tried to research amnesia before, to read all that I can about memory loss. But nothing describes what I'm going through. It's not selective amnesia. I'm not selecting to forget all of my early childhood. It just is. _

_I'm scared._

_I'm confused._

_I don't know who Blaine Anderson is._

_I don't know why he's reaching out to me like this._

_I don't know why he cares so much._

_And I don't know who I am anymore._

_I have a secret past._

_And I'm determined to remember it. _


	15. Denial

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: Drama alert! Prepare yourselves for a bit of Klaine drama in this chapter. Also, many thanks to all of the reviewers/readers and those who put this on their Alerts and Favorites lists. This is probably my favorite thing that I've ever worked on, so I'm happy to write this for you Klaine fans. Enjoy!**

"So what story do you have for me today?"

Kurt and I were in the Lima Bean again. He'd asked to come this time. He said he wanted another story, that he wanted to uncover as much of his lost childhood as he could. "Well," I said slowly. "What kind of story do you want?"

"Tell me what I was like when I was a little kid," he said, sounding like a child asking a parent what they were like when they were a baby.

"You were amazing," I said, playing with the stirrer in my coffee. "Outgoing, yet shy. Like, you would randomly strike up a conversation with someone at school, but with me, you were a bit shy. We talked a lot, but you'd also blush and stutter when you were around me."

"I'd blush around you?" Kurt looked confused. "Huh. I wonder why."

I could feel my face heat up. "Um, well…" I wasn't sure if this was the right time to tell him that he used to be in love with me. "That's…that's another story, Kurt."

"Oh. Okay," he shrugged. "So what else did I do? What did I like?"

"You liked fashion, and dancing, and pretty much anything to do with Disney," I laughed. "We had a friend named Brittany—I still talk to her from time to time—who loved to dance, too. You became quite good friends with her, right from our first day of kindergarten. I remember one year for Christmas I got you this pink sequined scarf. You absolutely loved it…wore it almost every day…oh, wait," I reached in my bag. "Here's a picture of you wearing it." I handed it to him.

"Aww," he cooed, looking down at his six-year-old self. "How old was I here?"

"Six," I cleared my throat. "You were six."

"I was so cute," Kurt smiled fondly.

"Yes, you were," I whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"Tell me your favorite memory of us," Kurt demanded.

I was slightly taken aback by the question, but I knew what my answer was right away. "Probably the week we both went to Florida together," I said once my mind calmed.

"We went to Florida together? Why?"

"You remember my…oh, of course not," my cheeks reddened. "My older sister, Jennifer, went to college in Florida. She's married now, with a baby on the way. I'm going to be an uncle…" I trailed off. "Anyway, my parents and I were going down to visit her during her winter break, in January. I was a bit sad, because I didn't want to leave you here. I thought I'd be lonely and bored without you." Kurt laughed gently, and I took that as my cue to continue. "I was at the airport, getting ready to board the plane, and there you were! It was my parents' surprise to me. They said you were going with us. They said you needed a break from all that was going on in your life…with your mom and all…and that you'd been invited to join us."

"That was sweet of them," Kurt smiled. "What did we do in Florida?"

"Well, we went to the beach for the first time," I produced one of my favorite pictures of us walking hand-in-hand along the water.

"We're holding hands," Kurt said softly, gazing at the photograph he now held.

"We did that a lot," I said.

"Oh," a strange look came across his sweet face. He started to look a little uncomfortable. "Wh…what else did…we do?"

"We went to Disney World," I said. "And we met our favorite characters. I still remember the look on your face when you met Princess Jasmine and Aladdin. It was so cute," I brought out the picture of that. "There's…one other thing that…happened."

"What?"

My stomach fluttered, and my heart hammered in my chest. I could feel sweat prickling my armpits as I slowly took out the picture that had been in my sock drawer for years. I gave it a moment's glance under the table before holding, facing me, so he couldn't see. "I…I think this explains it all," I handed it to him, feeling as if I were moving underwater.

He gave me a questioning look as he took it from my hands, turning it over so he could see. "What's this?" He peered at it closely. "Oh my God…we're…"

"Kissing. I know," I said, embarrassed.

"Blaine…why do you have a picture of us kissing?" Kurt looked very, very uneasy.

"I'm not sure if this is the right time to tell you that."

"Blaine. Please, tell me."

"You and I…we…we kind of loved each other," I whispered.

"No," Kurt shook his head. "No, we didn't."

"Yes, Kurt. We did. We…that's not the first time we kissed…we kissed quite a few times, when we were young…"

"No! It's not true!" Kurt's eyes grew cold. "You're lying!"

"I'm not lying," I said quietly. "It's true. I can prove it," I quickly produced a picture of our tree, the "K & B forever" prominently displayed.

"That could be anyone," he said in a rush. "Those could be anyone's initials on that tree."

"Kurt, I'm telling the truth!" I said, growing a bit frustrated. Why was he denying this?

"I'm not gay!" Kurt all but yelled.

_Thud._

"I have a girlfriend…I'm not…"

_THUD._

"What?" I asked, my voice breaking. "You have a _girlfriend_?"

Kurt nodded. "Her name's Emily. We've been together for a few months."

This boy was seriously going to break my heart. "Kurt…you're gay…"

"No, I'm not." _Why was he so in denial?_

"Trust me, Kurt, you are one hundred percent gay."

"No," he shook his head furiously. "And I'm pretty upset that you keep insisting that I am. Just because _you're_ gay and because we _might_ have kissed when we were like, seven doesn't mean that _I'm_ gay, too. I'm not. I'm straight, and I'm taken."

"Fine, Kurt. If you want to be in denial about this, that's okay. Just don't…"

"Oh, shut up, Blaine," Kurt threw the picture of us kissing at me, crumpling it as he did so. He grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the coffee shop in a huff.

I picked up the picture from where it had landed in my lap. "Kurt…" I whispered.

* * *

><p><em>I have a girlfriend. Girlfriend. Girl. Friend. Emily. Her name is Emily. Girlfriend.<em>

My head pounded as Kurt's words hit my brain, each one like a sharp dagger. _Girlfriend. Taken. Girlfriend. _How could Kurt do this to me? He said he'd always love me…"forever", we'd both said…and now, when I finally see him again, he tells me that it wasn't the case? He was gay, so gay…I saw it then, and I could still see it now. What made him like this? This was more puzzling then why he couldn't remember anything from his early childhood. I wondered, in that moment, just what had made Kurt Hummel "straight"?

_Kurt. Kurt. Kurt, my heart thudded._

_Why? Why? Why?_


	16. I Remember

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: Ah-ha! I got you all with that twist, didn't I? Don't worry, it'll all get better for the boys soon enough. Let's take a look, shall we? Oh, and keep reviewing! My goal is to break 100 reviews on this one (it would be my first story to break 100). **

_Blaine_

My mom called me about a week after my fight with Kurt at the Lima Bean. "Blaine, honey, you're an uncle!"

"I—what?" Witty, I know, but hey, if your mom said that to you over the phone, you wouldn't know what to say either.

"Jen had the baby late last night…I wanted to call you, but I knew you had your exams," she said apologetically. "It's a girl," she told me. "Hannah Elizabeth."

"Hannah," I whispered, feeling a lump form in my throat.

"She and Jen are fine. We'd like to see you; how's tonight?"

"Yeah, sure!" I blurted. I hung up the phone excitedly. I walked through the halls with a big smile on my face, unable to contain my joy about my new niece. A niece! Someone I could dress up and tell to stay away from bad boys and play house with, or play with dolls, or have a tea party in the yard. Someone I could take to Disney World to meet the princesses, or watch Disney movies with. Someone to protect and watch over, almost more of a big brother than an uncle, really.

Kurt must've known something was up, as he approached me in the hall. "Hi," he whispered. "Good news?"

"Jen had the baby," I said, forgetting for a moment that he'd been a jerk the last time we'd spoken to each other. "A girl, Hannah."

"Oh. Congratulations," he said quietly. "Listen, Blaine, I…I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," I said softly. "And it's okay if you have a…girlfriend."

"Thanks," Kurt shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well…I'll catch up with you later. I…I want to hear more about…me, when I was younger…if you don't mind."

"Sure," I smiled. "How about tomorrow? I'm going to see Jen and the baby tonight."

"Tomorrow sounds good," he looked at the floor.

"Awesome," I squeezed his shoulder. "See you at three, then."

* * *

><p><em>Kurt<em>

I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. The dream that I had just had freaked the hell out of me. I was a child, a young child, maybe about six years old. I was in school, and I was being picked on by some of the boys in my class. All of a sudden, this small, curly-haired boy stood up for me, telling those bullies to leave me alone. I smiled my gratitude for him, and he hugged me, telling me it would be okay. Then, the scene faded away and suddenly I was in a forest, or at least some sort of wooded area. I was surrounded by trees…there was a river, I could hear it…and beside me was that same curly-haired boy. His hand was in mine, and we were walking through the trees, and we were singing…at the end of the song that we sang, he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I woke up right after that, panting. That dream had felt so real, so bizarrely real, and the freakiest part wasn't that I didn't like the kiss…it was that I _had_.

I got out of bed, shivering against the cold…for a fancy private school, the heating system wasn't the best. I tried to figure out what the dream meant. Was it a fantasy? Or was it simply my mind imagining some of the stories that Blaine had told me? Blaine had never said anything about me getting bullied…he also never said anything about a river and trees and singing. Sure, he'd shown me a picture of a tree with our initials carved in it, but that could've been in my backyard, or his.

And then it all hit me.

It wasn't a dream…it was a memory.

It was a memory of me, a younger me, and my best friend, Blaine Anderson.

_Suddenly, I remembered everything. _

_And I had to tell him._

* * *

><p><em>Blaine<em>

"Blaine, Blaine," Kurt called after me breathlessly. "I need to talk to you!"

"Hey, Kurt. I was about to head out to the Bean now. Want a ride?" He nodded. "Great. Come on, I'll drive if you'll pay."

"Great. I just…I need to…tell you something _important_," he whispered, following me to my car.

"What is it?" I hopped in my Toyota, staring the engine as he slid into the passenger seat.

"I'll tell you when we get there," he said, impatiently tapping the dashboard. "Just…just go." Concerned, I drove off as fast as I could to the familiar coffee shop. Kurt was oddly silent as we drove. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He didn't respond; he only continued to stare out the window, a faraway look in his eyes. When we got to the Lima Bean, Kurt jumped out of the car as soon as I parked. Apparently, whatever he had to tell me, he wanted to tell me as soon as he could. We got our coffees and Kurt practically dragged me over to a table in the corner of the store, out of the way, presumably so nobody would hear us. "God, Kurt, what is it already?"

He was silent for several moments, staring into his cup. "I had a dream last night," he said quietly. "I was in a classroom…I had to have been about six…and these kids were picking on me. I was crying. I didn't know what to say or do. Then, another boy in the class defended me, telling them to leave me alone. He hugged me afterwards. After that, the scene changed, to a forest." My breath hitched. "I was with that same boy, the one that defended me…and we were singing, and holding hands…and he…he kissed me," he finished. "At first, I thought it was just a dream. But then, I realized it wasn't a dream. It was a memory…a memory of us, Blaine."

I shook my head. "So…you're saying…"

"I _remember_, Blaine. It all came back to me after I woke up from that dream…I remembered all sorts of things I couldn't before, little things. A conversation we had…my mother…us…I remember _us_, Blaine."

I dared to breathe again. "Kurt…"

"And I think I know why I couldn't remember before…along with the good memories…came the bad…"

I frowned. "What do you mean, Kurt?"

"My dad," he said slowly. "Abused me. When I was a kid…when I was older…Blaine…I…I know he's the reason we moved…why we were separated for so many years…I remember now…how I would purposely wear longer clothes to hide the bruises, how I was so close to telling you, but was so afraid he'd hurt me again. I…he beat the gay out of me, Blaine…you were right, I'm so sorry…you were right…I am gay…at least, I'm pretty sure I am…but I just denied it because…because of him…"

"Kurt I…," I whispered, trying to take in what he was telling me. _Abused? Had "the gay" beaten out of him? By his father?_

"Blaine," he cut me off. "I think I still love you."


	17. Kurt's Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: Hey, readers! I thought I'd stop tormenting you with "straight Kurt" and get back to the fluffy stuff, so at least now you know what was wrong with him. I promise, the fluff will come back next chapter, but for now, Kurt needs to tell his story to Blaine. Keep reviewing, loves! They make me so happy!**

_Thud_.

"Wh…wha…whaaaat?" I stammered.

"I still love you…I think," Kurt said, blushing.

"I still love you, too," I whispered. "I never stopped."

Kurt blushed harder. "You…you didn't?"

"Never," I said softly. "I loved you from the first day I met you, and I love you right this very minute, Kurt."

"I think I started loving you when I was six…that was…was that the first time we kissed?" I nodded. "I thought so. That's when it started…"

"When what started?"

"You told me your story," he said. "Now, I have to tell you mine."

I reached for his hand, and this time, he let me take it. "I have all the time in the world for you."

He squeezed my hand ever-so-slightly. It felt like how my newborn niece's hand had felt in mine; tiny and fragile. "I'll tell you everything from the start. But not here. Meet me in my room at eight tonight."

"Deal," I said, grabbing his jacket and mine, escorting him out the door, a smile plastered across my face, for I finally had my Kurt back.

* * *

><p>Eight o'clock came, and I found myself standing outside of Kurt Hummel's dormitory room, those jittery butterflies I always used to get around him coming back to play in my stomach. I knocked on his door, once, twice, three times. He opened it up a moment later. "Blaine," he breathed. "You came." <em>God, it felt so good to hear him say my name like that again.<em>

"Of course I did," I smiled.

"Come in," he opened the door wider for me. I went in his room for the first time in the short interval that he'd been at Dalton. It looked pretty much like every room here did, but with little embellishments that were purely Kurt, such as a glittery scarf here or a Patti LuPone CD there. "It's not much," he said, sitting on his bed, "but it's home."

"It's very you," I laughed. "Hey, is that…?"

"Yeah," he said, picking it up from where it sat on his bedside table. "I asked my stepmother to send it to me."

"I can't believe you kept it all of these years," I marveled, looking at the pink sequined scarf that I'd gotten him for Christmas ten years ago. "Wait…your stepmother?"

He nodded. "Dad remarried, to a woman named Carole. She has a son our age, Finn."

"Is he…?" I asked, curious.

"Gay? Oh, Lord, no. Finn's about as straight as a ruler," Kurt laughed.

"Oh," I breathed a slight sigh of relief.

"You don't have to stand," Kurt patted the bed next to him.

"Right," I blushed, sitting down. "Well, where do you want to start?"

Kurt blinked once and looked down. "I was six when it all started," he said, and he began to weave his tale.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt<em>

I was six years old when my father started abusing me. My mother never knew about it. She was in and out of the hospital too often. It all started the day that Blaine and I first kissed. I had been confused about it all day, I now remembered. I'd gone up to my dad and asked him what it was like to be in love.

"Well, son," he said. "It's the most wonderful feeling in the world. But love is between a man and a woman, Kurt, never between two men."

I looked down. "So…if I love Blaine…that's wrong?"

My dad's eyes went dark, and before I knew it, my cheek was stinging, for he'd slapped me, hard. I had my answer; my love with Blaine was not right. Of course, I never told him. My dad never really liked that we were friends. Whenever he saw us holding hands, he'd tell me later (when no one was around, naturally) that it was wrong, that God didn't like that, and if I tried to protest that Blaine was a good kid and that I might've had feelings for him, I'd get a slap across the cheek, or a punch to the arm. "It's wrong," he'd say. "You can't love Blaine. God hates gay people, and I will not let my son be gay."

Flash-forward to when I was eight. Blaine and I had gotten into that car wreck, the one that had left our friend Artie Abrams (God, how _was_ Artie? I hadn't talked to him in years…) paralyzed from the waist down. My dad had been _furious_. He blamed the accident entirely on Mrs. Anderson, which wasn't true…it was an accident, after all, and she'd been paying attention to where she was going. There were a dozen accidents in that area every few months; why was ours any different? Apparently, it was. He refused to let me see Blaine again, and that's when we began meeting in secret, whenever we could. But one day, we were caught. Well, sort of. I hadn't said anything, nor had my aunt, who had driven me to see him one day, but somehow, my dad found out. He beat the shit out of me that night. Black eye, bruises all over my chest and ribcage, cuts on my arms and legs…I'm surprised now that my tiny eight-year-old body could take it. He started packing everything in the middle of the night, after I'd passed out. Daddy hauled me out of there the next day. I can only now remember pressing my face to the glass of the window in the car, screaming Blaine's name.

Somewhere along the way to Maine, we got into a bad accident, and I got a pretty awful concussion. It was then that I couldn't remember much of my childhood, just fragments. I got another concussion soon thereafter after falling in the hospital, and I couldn't remember anything from my past at all. We eventually reached Portland, and I decided to start life anew.

That didn't stop him from hitting me, though.

Oh, he still hit me, all right. He explicitly told me that he was beating "the gay" out of me, that he "would not have a gay son", that I was to start liking girls "or else". It got really bad, to the point where I would black out from all of the pain. Again, I wonder how I'm still even alive, with all the shit he did to me. I always covered up the bruises with makeup or with long-sleeved shirts and pants. Needless to say, summers were brutal, especially when we up and moved to South Carolina. Dad thought maybe the Bible Belt would cure me, seeing as how Portland wasn't doing too much (Dad never liked all of the "damn liberals" that lived there, either).

So he tried to show me how "dirty" homosexual love was. Mind you, I couldn't remember Blaine, so I couldn't remember how loving and nice it was. My father made me touch his penis, made me touch it and put my mouth on it. I hated it, I hated every moment that he made me do those things. I didn't want to be gay. I didn't want to go through that, not if it was so disgusting and dirty. I tried killing myself one night when I was thirteen after a particularly bad night. I had the razor in my hands, and I was about to do it, when a voice came in my head that said _"Kurt, you will be loved. Just give it little more time." _Needless to say, I didn't take my life that night; a guardian angel was looking out for me. An angel who, I would later learn, was named Blaine Anderson.

Dad moved us out to Arizona for a couple of months before finally moving us back to Ohio. It was there that he met Carole Hudson, my new stepmother, and her son, Finn. We ended up moving in with them, in their house in Lima. I had met my girlfriend, Emily, in Columbus, where we had been living before moving in with the Hudsons. Dad couldn't be happier that I was dating a girl at long last. Emily was a pretty, all-American type girl, with brown hair and brown eyes. She was even a cheerleader, but not one of the snobby types. I only say "was" because, in the time between when I remembered and when Blaine and I went to the Lima Bean, I broke up with her, telling her that the distance was getting too much to handle. Thankfully, she took it well.

It's weird, having my memory back. I remember all kinds of crazy things that I didn't before, like going to Florida with Blaine, and our friends at school, and how nice he was to me even though my mother was always sick. I know now that I loved him then, and I'm pretty sure I love him now, although it's weird to be liking boys again after all that happened to me. I hope he can fix me and take me the way I am.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine<em>

I was silent for several moments after he'd finished telling me his story. "Kurt," I said softly, tears in my eyes. "I…I'm so sorry. If I'd known…"

"No," he put his hand over mine. "_I'm _sorry. I should've told you…I should've told _someone_. I…I have so many fears…"

"Tell me one," I whispered.

"That if he finds out that I've found you again," he choked back a sob. "He'll move us again…or at least, transfer me to a different school…move us back to Columbus…that he'll start beating me again, even though he hasn't since he met Carole…"

I moved in closer to him, wrapping him in a hug. It felt so damn good, to hold him in my arms, after all these years. "I won't let him," I murmured. "I won't let him hurt you ever again."


	18. Picnic in the Trees

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: Sorry about that last chapter! I needed Blaine to understand what Kurt has been through, and Kurt has been through a lot, hasn't he? I know you all think Burt's an ass…which, he is…but it'll all end in Klainebows, I promise! You know the drill; review.**

"Morning, sunshine," I knocked on Kurt's door a few days later, finding the door unlocked and walking in.

"Oh, hi, Blaine," he called calmly from his vanity, where he was moisturizing. I laughed; Kurt was as obsessed with skincare as ever. "Just give me another minute…okay, done." He turned to face me. "So, what do you have planned for us today?"

"You'll see," I smiled mysteriously.

"Tell me!" he demanded, putting down his lotion.

"It's a surprise," I said coyly.

"Oh, I hate surprises," he pouted.

"You're damn adorable when you pout," I grinned.

Kurt made a face at me. "Oh, hush," he rolled his eyes, showing a hint of a smile. "Come on, just tell me!"

"I'll pick you up at five," I winked, slowly walking out the door, hearing him curse me out under his breath. I laughed, knowing he was just joking. Kurt never did like surprises, and boy, did I have one for him tonight! I went to class, thinking of nothing but Kurt and the date I had planned for us. It was Friday! Date night! Date, I sighed. I'm going on a _date_ with _Kurt_. Sure, we weren't _boyfriends_ yet…Kurt wasn't ready for that…but hopefully, if luck was on my side, I'd get a kiss out of all this.

* * *

><p>"Where are you leading me?" Kurt giggled.<p>

"Just keep your eyes closed. Trust me," I said, steadying him.

"Come on, Blaine! Where the hell are we? Please don't tell me you've taken me to like, Chuck E Cheese…"

"Please," I scoffed. "I have way more class and sophistication than that. Okay, just a few more steps…" I guided him. I set the picnic basket I'd packed earlier on the ground. "Keep your eyes closed," I said.

"But Blaine," he whined.

"Just for a few more moments!" I hurried to lay down the checkered blanket on the ground, setting up the food and unpacking the portable radio. "Okay," I checked to make sure everything was in place. "You can open your eyes…now!"

Kurt did, blinking as he adjusted to his new settings. "Oh my God," he whispered.

"Do you remember it?" I asked hopefully.

"It's our forest," he whispered incredulously. "You've brought me back…"

"Of course I did," I murmured.

"Oh! A picnic! He noticed the setup on the ground. Oh, Blaine, you didn't have to do this for me…"

"I wanted to," I put my hands on his shoulders. "I wanted you to come back…to the place we used to love. I wanted to share this night with you…as my best friend. I know you're not ready to be…boyfriends…," I said off his look, "but…at least we can enjoy a nice picnic dinner here. As friends."

Kurt nodded. "I'd like that," he said softly.

"Great. Come on, sit down," I sank to the blanket. He hesitated for a moment, but sat next to me.

"So what are we dining on tonight?"

"Well, I'm pretty low-budget, so unfortunately we only have sandwiches and cookies," I grimaced, whishing I could've provided better for him. "But they're my mom's cookies, and I know how much you used to love those, so she made some for us."

"Tell her thanks," Kurt reached for one immediately. "And you're right; I used to love these things." He bit into it eagerly. "God, I've missed this," he mumbled around it. "Not just the cookies," he swallowed. "But all of this. Having a best friend."

I blushed. "Yes, well…I've missed it, too." There was a several moments' pause as we ate.

"So…how are all our old friends? Mercedes, and Brittany, and Artie?" Kurt asked.

"They're good," I said. "Artie really adjusted well to using the chair. You should see the tricks he does with it now. Mercedes is just as diva-licious as ever. You two would get along so great now. And Brittany…well…she's…"

"Still a ditz?" Kurt supplied.

"Yep," I laughed. "Tina's good, too, still as shy as ever. And Rachel…well, Rachel is Rachel."

"Not theeee Rachel Berry that has two dads?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"The very same," I grinned.

"So things haven't changed much since I left," Kurt gazed off into the trees. "Except this forest…it seemed so much bigger then."

"Yeah," I whispered. "Come on. I have something to show you."

"Okay," Kurt got up curiously. I slipped my hand into his and led him the way. He laughed. "Where are we going?"

"Just over here," I pointed out. "Here we are."

"…Blaine? It's a tree that's lying on the ground," he said confusedly.

"Not just any tree," I shook my head. "Look," I moved the branches.

"K & B for…" Kurt's hand flew to his mouth. "Oh my God," he muttered.

"Yeah," I blushed. "The tree fell over the summer, but…but it's still here, and…and I just wanted you to see it again. Remember how you drew that heart?"

Kurt reached out to touch it. "I remember that day," he said softly. "It was one of the best days of my life…well, until we got into that accident, of course."

"Of course," I murmured.

"Do you think Artie forgives us?" he turned to me. "For taking away his legs?"

I nodded. "He and I talked about it. He's okay with it. I mean, he misses dancing, but he's gotten so used to it. In some ways, it's a blessing to him. Oh!" I slapped my forehead. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you! He and Tina are dating!"

"I knew it," Kurt smiled softly. "They were always sweet on each other."

"Just like we were?"

I could hear his breath hitch. He took a step closer to me. "Yes," he murmured. "Just like we were."

I couldn't take it much longer. He was right there. It should be so easy to just reach out and pull him even closer, to send our lips crashing together again, to take him right there on the ground of the forest, _our_ forest, and make sweet love to him. I didn't have to think long about it, though. Before I knew it, Kurt's lips were upon my own.

_Christ, this is what I've been missing for eight years…_

I wrapped my arms around him gently, holding him closer. His lips were warm, just as I'd remembered, and he still tasted sweet. He inhaled sharply, slowly putting his hands on my waist. I didn't dare to go beyond a standard closed-mouth kiss, now knowing what I did about his past, so I just let his lips move with mine, letting him kiss me instead of me kissing him, like we used to do. After a few more moments, we parted.

"W…wow," he whispered.

"I know," I whispered back.

"I'm definitely gay," Kurt laughed softly. "I've never…_felt_ that…with anyone else."

"I've never tried to be with anyone else," I admitted. "I was waiting for you."

Kurt's eyes shone, reminding me of how they always used to shine when we were kids. "Really? You were waiting for me all these years?"

"Honey, I never stopped," I stood on my toes a little (when did he get taller than me?) for another kiss. He sighed in content, and I could feel his eyelashes brush against my skin. God, he was so beautiful, so wonderful. I felt like the luckiest guy in the world to be kissing such an amazing person. When we broke away again, he laid his head on my shoulder.

"I've missed you," he whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek. "And I'm never saying goodbye to you again."


	19. Telling Carole

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: There's not much to say here. Oh! Well, there's this: twelve more reviews, and I make 100! Please make it happen, my dear readers! Also, I have decided to go much further with this than I'd intended; I was going to have it go until they got together, but I'm going to extend it. I hope it's worth it! On with it, now.**

"Where are we going?" Kurt giggled as I led him down the hall.

"You'll see," I smiled. After we'd kissed in the forest, I'd decided it was the time to ask Kurt out. He said yes without a second thought. After twelve long, long years, Kurt "Elizabeth" Hummel was finally my boyfriend, and I couldn't have been happier. I led him to the door of the common room and flung it open.

"Wha…wha…?" Kurt stammered, looking around.

"Surprise," I laughed.

"Kurt!" a figure ran towards him, tackling him in a hug.

"Mer…Mercedes?" Kurt did a double take. "Mercedes Jones?"

"Yes!" she squealed. "I can't believe you recognized me!"

Kurt laughed. "How could I not?"

Mercedes stepped back. "Notice anyone else familiar?"

Kurt blinked. "Brittany?"

"Hi, Kurtie!" she waved happily from where she was sitting on the back of the couch.

"Oh my God, you're so pretty," Kurt ran towards her, wrapping her in a hug. "Not that you weren't before," he blushed, "but my goodness, you're gorgeous!"

Brittany smiled. "Do you still love to dance?"

Kurt nodded. "I most certainly do!"

"She's the best dancer in our Glee club," a quiet voice spoke up.

Kurt turned towards the voice. "Tina?"

"Hi," she waved shyly.

"You look great," he went to embrace her.

"You do, too," she whispered. "It's great to see you again. We all missed you so much."

"I missed you guys, too," he whispered back.

"There's one more person," I stepped back to reveal them.

"Artie?" Kurt breathed.

"Kurt Hummel, you haven't changed a bit," Artie wheeled forward to face his old friend.

"Artie," Kurt ran to him, leaning down to hug the bespectacled boy tightly. I felt a lump form in my throat as Kurt was surrounded by all of our old friends, friends he hadn't seen in eight years.

"Okay, okay, stop crowding my boyfriend," I joked.

"Boyfriend?" Mercedes smacked my arm. "You didn't tell me!"

"It happened last night," I laughed. "After I called you guys."

She hugged me so hard, I couldn't breathe. "'Cedes! I can't breathe!"

"Oh. Sorry," she let go of me. "I'm just so happy for you guys! Everyone knows you've been in love with each other since y'all were like, three."

"Four," I blushed. "And thanks."

Kurt was laughing, catching up with Brittany, Tina, and Artie. "Where has he been all these years, anyway?" Mercedes asked me.

"Maine…South Carolina…Arizona…Columbus," I said quietly.

"What's wrong? Bee, I know when something's up with you."

"Come here," I led her out into the hall quickly, making sure Kurt was occupied.

"Blaine? Just tell me what's going on," she demanded as soon as we were alone.

"His dad abused him," I whispered in her ear, so low that she could barely hear me.

"What?" her eyes filled with tears, glancing over her shoulder to look at Kurt, who was learning new dance moves from Britt.

"He tried to beat the 'gay' out of him," I said quietly.

"No," her eyes widened. "I…is he okay?"

I nodded. "He's better now. But it went on for about ten years."

"And he never told…?"

"No," I shook my head. "He never told me. Or anyone, for that matter."

She sighed. "He's so lucky to have you, you know?"

"I know. And Mercedes…you can't tell anyone what I just told you. Especially Kurt. He can't know that you know."

She looked uncomfortable. "I don't like it," she said. "But I'll keep the secret." She sighed again. "Well, come on, Bee. Let's go before Kurt hurts himself dancing again."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for that surprise," Kurt said later, cuddled up to me in the common room. "It really meant a lot."<p>

"Anything for you, my love," I kissed his forehead. "But Kurt…I want you to do something in return."

"After what you just did for me? Anything."

I paused, not wanting to bring this up again. "I want you to tell someone what happened with your father."

Kurt's eyes widened, and he untangled himself from me. "No…"

"Come on, Kurt," I begged. "We could get his ass behind bars for what he did to you!"

Kurt shook his head fiercely. "I have no proof…no proof…he hasn't hit me in _months_. I don't have any bruises, any…sexual damage…it would be my word against his, and I mean, who are the police going to believe? A sixteen year old gay boy or a fifty year old man?"

"With any luck," I squeezed his hand. "The sixteen year old wonderful boy."

His eyes were wet with tears. "I can't do it, Blaine…it would mean bringing all the memories back. It was hard enough telling you everything that happened; I don't want to have to sit in a police station for hours and tell someone—a stranger—what happened."

"You can tell Carole," I said. "You said she's really nice."

"Oh, right. I'm going to tell my stepmother about what her new husband did to me, her stepson. That'll go over real well," he said sarcastically, kneading the couch cushion with his hand.

"Please, Kurt…do this one thing for me. I'll never ask anything else of you, ever."

"…will you go with me?"

* * *

><p>Kurt took a deep breath as he walked in his house. "Carole? Finn? Dad?"<p>

"I'm here, honey," a woman's voice called out. "Your father's at the garage."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "I brought a friend over, if you don't mind," he put his bag on a chair in the living room.

"No, of course not," a woman with short red-blonde hair walked in. "Hi, honey. I'm Carole, Kurt's stepmother." She walked over to shake my hand.

"Blaine Anderson," I smiled. So far, she seemed nice.

"Nice to meet you," she said warmly. "Kurt, your brother's out back with Puck."

"Okay," he said quietly. I nudged him. "Carole? Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," she looked worried. We sat down on the couch, Carole sitting across from us on a chair. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Well," he said softly. "First of all…I'm…_gay_," he whispered.

Carole didn't look surprised. "I'd suspected that, Kurt," she said. "And although your father may not be…accepting…of it, I am. I have many gay friends and co-workers. You're my stepson, and I love you as much as I love Finn."

"Thanks," Kurt whispered. I nudged him again. "And I sort of lied. Blaine's my…boyfriend."

She smiled. "That's wonderful, Kurt. Blaine seems like a very nice young man."

"We actually met when we were four years old," I spoke up. "And we were best friends. I guess I fell in love with him, and he fell in love with me. His father separated us when we were eight. It crushed me," I said softly. "But then I found him again," I reached out and held his hand. "And I couldn't be happier."

"A true love story," she said. "I'm happy_ for _you, Kurt."

"That's not all I wanted to talk to you about," he looked down. I squeezed his hand for courage. "My dad…he abused me…from when I was six until…just about…when he met…you," he started to cry.

"Kurt…" Carole gasped.

"It's true," I said. "I mean, I didn't know until the other day, when Kurt told me. But I know Kurt, and he's not a liar. He's never been a liar." Kurt laid his head against my shoulder, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I would go to the ends of the Earth for Kurt," I put my arm around him. "And I hope you believe his story, Carole."

"What did he do to you, Kurt?" Carole got up and kneeled in front of him.

"He…he hit me," Kurt hiccupped. "And punched me…and he…he tried to beat the…the gay out of me…broke some bones…I almost died a couple of nights…" Carole's hand flew to her mouth. "He made me…suck him off…" I winced. "And he…"

"Shh," Carole soothed him. "I believe you, Kurt," she wiped tears from her eyes. "I believe you, and God help me, I will make sure he is punished for what he did."

"Really?" I looked at her curiously. "You'd do that to your new husband?"

"My sons come before my marriage," she said seriously. "And although Kurt is not biologically mine, he might as well be. Listen, honey, I'm going to call the police, okay?" Kurt nodded, sniffling. "I love you, Kurt, and I'm going to protect you now." She kissed him on the forehead, a form of motherly affection, something Kurt hadn't had in eight years. She got up and went to the kitchen to make a phone call, still wiping tears away.

"She believed me," Kurt murmured.

"Of course she did," I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you…so much," he looked me in the eye. "For always standing by me."

"Like I said," I said softly. "I'd go to the ends of the Earth for you."


	20. The Trial

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: I think you guys have been waiting a long time for this one! After this chapter, there WILL be an age jump, just to warn you in advance. I'm so close to 100 reviews, guys! PLEASE help me make it happen! Cyber love, hugs, and cookies to my reviewers, subscribers, and readers. I love you all so much. Xoxo.**

_Kurt_

They came and took my father away. The police were there waiting for him when he came home for work, and they arrested him on the spot. Carole was crying, and Finn started to yell at me. Thank God for Blaine. He held me close to him the entire time. I could hear his heart beating softly, calming my fears. He spoke quietly to me, stroking my hair, just like he always has when I'm upset. Carole took Finn into the other room to talk to him about what was going on. I could hear him yell in rage, but whether it was towards me or my father, I do not know. I loved them so much, Carole and Finn. If it weren't for them, I might still be getting hit. Carole may not be my biological mother, but she loves me just as much as if I were her biological son. And Finn…I never really wanted a brother, but he's the best brother one could ask for. Well, most of the time, anyway.

"It's going to be okay, Kurt," Blaine rocked me back and forth. "I'm here. They took him away, and that asshole is going to be punished for what he's done to you."

I sniffled. "You really think they'll believe me?"

"Of course," he murmured.

"I love you," I whispered, burrowing my nose into his chest, smelling his familiar scent.

"I love you, too," he whispered back, leaning so that he could kiss my tears away.

* * *

><p>They set a trial date. Carole, being a nurse herself, was able to track down all of my medical records, both from here and from the other places I've lived. They were the proof that we needed, so Carole's lawyer claimed, to convict my father. That, and my testimony. I was terrified of going on the stand. I didn't want to have to get up there and look out upon all of those faces, to look at my father and tell everyone what he did to me.<p>

"Here," Finn pressed something in my hand, closing my fingers around it. "It's my lucky rock. I figured you might, you know, need it today. It, um, it's brought me luck before, and you need all the luck you can get, bro." He looked sheepish, unsure of what to say.

"Thanks," I murmured, slipping it in my pocket.

"I'm real sorry, Kurt," Finn mumbled. "I…I didn't mean to yell at you…when they arrested him."

"I know you didn't," I said quietly. "You didn't know."

Finn pulled me into one of his famous monster hugs. "I love you, little bro."

"Love you, too, Finn," I whispered.

He pulled back. "If you need to, you know, look at anyone when you're on the stand, you know I've got your back."  
>"I know," I nodded, before going to join Carole where she was standing with the lawyer. <em>This<em> was what family was. People who loved and cared about each other.

* * *

><p>After doctors, family, and friends testifying, it was finally my turn. Blaine, who had come along for emotional support, squeezed my hand. "You can do this," he whispered to me. I took a deep breath and walked up towards the stand, which suddenly seemed a thousand miles away. I sat down. I was made to swear on the Bible—not something I was a fan of—and then the questioning I had been dreading began.<p>

"Please state your name and address for the record," Carole's lawyer said.

"Kurt Hummel. I live at 2432 Woodland Road in Lima, Ohio."

"And why are you here today, Kurt?"

I swallowed. "My father abused me."

"Abused? He doesn't do it any longer?"

I swallowed again. "He did it from the time I was six right until I was about fifteen, almost sixteen."

"And how old are you now?"

"Sixteen." So far, this wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

"When exactly did he _stop_ abusing you, Kurt?"

"When he met my now-stepmother, Carole Hudson. So probably, April."

"What did he do to you?"

I looked at Blaine, feeling like a deer in the headlights. "He…he hit me," I said softly. "And he punched me. I almost died a couple of nights, the beatings got so bad. I passed out frequently from the utter pain he inflicted upon me."

"Is it true he broke your ribs?" the attorney asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "That is true."

"What happened when you were eight, Kurt?"

I took a deep breath. "My mother died after a long battle with cancer. My dad moved us out of Ohio after I got into a car accident with my b…best friend, Blaine." It wasn't entirely a lie; Blaine wasn't my boyfriend at the time. "He didn't want us to see each other. And when he found out that we had been—seeing each other, I mean—he beat the life out of me. The next day, we moved." The questioning went on for ages, or so it seemed. Was it true that I'd lost my memory? Was it true that he'd sexually abused me? Was it true that he was homophobic? Yes, yes, and yes, again. A few times, I thought I was going to lose it, all alone in that small witness stand, barred off from everyone else. But then I looked at Blaine, and I was home. I looked to him, and I felt better, like I could do anything, and I wouldn't get hurt. Finally, _finally_, I was allowed to step down. Blaine put a comforting arm around me.

"You did great, honey," Carole whispered to me.

"They'll convict him, you'll see," Blaine pulled me close to him. Half an hour later, the judge had his verdict. I held my breath. I was told to stand up. Blaine had to practically push me out of my chair. I stood up shakily, feeling as if I was about to pass out.

"I find the defendant, Burt Hummel…" the judge started to say. I could feel my ears buzzing. I didn't want to listen to this. I _couldn't_ listen to this. Blaine squeezed my hand again. I didn't even hear the verdict; the next thing I knew, Blaine was hugging me and jumping up and down, and my father was being led out of the courtroom. Blood rushed in my ears. _I'd won._

"Oh, Kurt," Carole burst into tears. "You won, honey…"

"My lucky rock totally worked," Finn clapped me on the back.

"Baby, say something!" Blaine was smiling.

"I can't believe it," I muttered. "I really can't."

But I had to. Because it happened. Carole now had full custody over me. My dad wouldn't be coming back for a long, long time. I could live in peace now.

_I could be free._

_Free to be myself all the time._

_Free to love Blaine. _


	21. The Last Five Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: Here's the age jump I promised! I last ended in late 2010. I am picking up again in 2015. Oh, and um, THANKS FOR THE 100 REVIEWS! God, I love you all, my simple things! You all get cookies! Cookies and hugs and KLAINEBOWS!**

_August 17, 2015_

God, the last five years with Kurt have been absolutely amazing. How can I even begin to count all of the incredible moment we've shared together? Kurt was definitely much happier after his father was convicted, I can tell you that. In fact…how about I just tell you what's been going on over these five years?

* * *

><p>Kurt did end up seeing a therapist after his father was thrown in jail. The therapist was able to talk him through all of the painful memories, and helped build his confidence back up, especially when it came to being intimate with me. It really did help him, to talk to a professional about it, and I saw such a change in him. He became much more confident with his sexuality, and it wasn't long before he was comfortable enough to go public with me. I couldn't have been happier, to be able to kiss him in the middle of the hallway, or to hold his hand while we were walking through the mall, a favorite pastime of ours. We were in love, and we were happy.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt and I graduated from Dalton Academy in the early summer of 2011. He had been accepted to Julliard, in New York City, and I was only going to be blocks away, at Tisch School of the Arts. He was going to be a dance major, and I, a performing arts major. I was going to miss being able to wander into his room whenever I wanted just to say "Hello, I love you", but Kurt had been planning "fabulous NYC dates" for us. I was looking forward to getting out of town, although I was going to miss my parents, Jen, and my niece, Hannah. I could tell Kurt was excited to be leaving, too. He'd always wanted to go to New York, and now came the chance for him to not only go there, but to live and study in the great city, too. What adventures were in store for us? <p>

* * *

><p>Kurt and I had a fantastic four years studying, working, and playing in the Big Apple. We had a blast singing and dancing down the streets. He insisted on seeing a Broadway show at least once a month, and would frequently make me stand outside the stage door in the cold to wait and get autographs from the stars. I swear, he nearly died when he met Kristin Chenoweth. After our sophomore year, we were able to splurge and rent an apartment for our junior and senior years of college. Living with Kurt Hummel was an adventure in itself. For one, the boy frequently sleepwalked. I often found him in strange places, doing even stranger things, such as ordering things from the IKEA catalogue on the couch or reading the latest <em>Vogue<em> on the fire escape.

At any rate, living with Kurt for those two years were the best two years of college, indubitably. If I wasn't in love with him before, I was most certainly in love with him now. He was so open and relaxed when he was around me (although I saw him stressed to the max when it came time for term papers, when he would yell at me to go get him—yet another—latte at the Starbucks around the corner from our building). Kurt was more than just my boyfriend; he was my best friend, and he was my soulmate.

* * *

><p>Kurt graduated summa cum laude from Julliard in the spring of 2015. That was the day I knew I wanted to marry him.<p>

"Kurt," I said, sitting across from him at dinner after the graduation ceremony. "There is a moment when you say to yourself…'oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever'." I took a deep breath, reaching out to take his hands in mine. "I've known that…since I first met you, seventeen years ago, in a park in Lima, Ohio. And now…now, I realize it once more, although I've realized it upward of a thousand times over these wonderful years." I let go of his hands, getting down on one knee. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," I said, loving the look of utter surprise on his face, listening to his breath hitch as I took a jewelry box out from my pocket. "Will you…marry me?"

"Oh, Blaine!" he began to cry. "I…yes!" I slid the ring onto his finger, fumbling as I did so, trembling from pure joy. "Oh, Blaine," He leaned down to kiss me. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I wrapped him in my arms. "And I'm going to make you the happiest man on Earth."

"You already have," he whispered, crying softly out of shock and happiness.

* * *

><p>We'd decided to get married on August 18th, a particularly special day, it being the eighteenth anniversary of our meeting. Here it was, the day before we were to wed, and I was a nervous wreck. Thankfully, our parents had been thrilled to hear of our engagement. Carole and my mother had immediately started to plan the wedding, which was to take place in New York, where we could legally wed. We would live there until we could buy a house in Connecticut; still close enough to live near the city without actually living there. I wanted a nice farmhouse to raise children in, and Kurt had agreed. Burt was still in jail, and he had no notion that his son was to marry another man. I sighed as I watched Kurt from across the room, wondering if he was just as nervous as we were. He'd be going to a hotel with his stepmother later, as we'd vowed to not see each other on our wedding day until we were in the chapel. Kurt had insisted on keeping the wedding traditional, with the only exception being that we were to be married by a Justice of the Peace, not a priest. I could not believe that in twenty-four hours, I would be married to the love of my life, my childhood sweetheart. The one that completed me, my other-half, and my one true love.<p>

Like Glinda says in _Wicked_, "I couldn't be happier".


	22. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Note: I'm sorry if there was any confusion over the last chapter; that was NOT the ending to this story. This story will have between 25-30 chapters by its end. So fear not! Here, we see a wedding. And a wedding night. Therefore, I will put a WARNING out now that there is SMUT ahead. If you're uncomfortable with that (which, if you are, why are you reading this story?), then you can stop reading after the wedding and just go ahead and review!**

**Note: Kurt's wedding outfit is pretty much the same as he wore in Prom Queen (since he never went to McKinley, he never went to Prom). **

_August 18, 2015_

I walked into the chapel, feeling nervous. In a matter of hours, I would be married to the love of my life, Kurt Hummel. In an act of true love, he was to take my last name as his own. Kurt Anderson. It had a nice ring to it, now that I thought of it. I paced the back of the chapel anxiously.

"Relax," Jenny laughed. "You'll be fine!"

"Uncle Blaine," Hannah tugged at my pants leg. "Are you nervous to be marrying Kurtie?"

I scooped her up in my arms, loving the weight of her against my hip. "I am," I admitted.

"Does that mean he's gonna be Uncle Kurtie now?"

I laughed. The innocence of a child was so sweet, so pure. "Yes," I nodded. "He is."

She hugged my neck. "Don't be nervous! I love Kurtie! Don't you?"

I hugged her close. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be marrying him, Hannie."

"Right," she giggled. "Don't worry, Uncle Blaine. You'll do good in your wedding."

"Thanks," I kissed her temple. I set her down gently. "Now, run along. I'll see you at the reception, okay?"

"Okay," she ran over to her grandmother. I smiled fondly after her.

"Do you and Kurt want children?" Jenny asked, reading my mind.

"Yes," I said softly. "Seeing her now…almost five years old…"

Jen brushed a tear away. "They grow up fast," she lamented. "Would you be adopting or…?"

I paused. "We haven't really talked about it. But it's a possibility. Although I wouldn't object to a surrogate…"

"Whatever you do," she put a hand on my shoulder. "You know you always have your big sister by your side."

"I know," I hugged her tightly, grateful that Jen had supported my relationship with Kurt from the very beginning.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Love you, too," I murmured back.

* * *

><p>"Good God," I looked around the inside of the chapel. Kurt had really done a number on it. Glitter covered every conceivable surface, and I was pretty sure I could hear doves cooing in the background. "Kurt, Kurt, Kurt," I shook my head. It was just like him to do something like this for a small wedding that consisted of our families and closest friends. I greeted the guests as they poured in, knowing Kurt was going to be given away by Carole. Again, being Kurt, he wanted a big, elaborate wedding. I knew that Brittany, Tina, and Mercedes were to be bridesmaids (or in this case, I supposed they were groomsmaids), and Finn the Best Man. I paced anxiously at the front of the chapel. Jen glared at me to calm down; it would not do good for me to pass out on the day of my wedding to Kurt, the day I'd been dreaming of and waiting for since I was eight years old. Finally, I heard the familiar music kick in, and my stomach soared into my throat. I quickly fussed over my suit, trying to focus on breathing and not fainting in front of everyone. I could barely contain my excitement as Tina, Brittany, and Mercedes made their way down the aisle with their dates on their arms. Finn, already next to me, nudged me and winked. He'd helped Kurt get ready, so he knew what Kurt was wearing. The butterflies in my stomach morphed into monster butterflies as Kurt walked down the aisle arm-in-arm with Carole. I gaped in awe and pride and love as I gazed upon him, clad in a black kilt, white shirt, and black jacket. He even wore a small gold crown on his head. My eyes brimmed with tears as I saw the grin of utter happiness and excitement emblazed across his face. Carole gave him away to me, and he was mine. To have and to hold. To love and to cherish. To honor and (somewhat) obey. To love. Love. Love.<p>

* * *

><p>"Finally alone," Kurt sighed, flopping down on our king-sized bed at the Plaza (his hotel choice).<p>

"Yeah," I murmured. "My husband."

He turned his head to look at me. "It feels so weird, to hear that. And to think of myself as 'Kurt Anderson'…it's all so strange. Thrilling, but strange, all the same."

I smiled softly. "So now that we're alone…you know what that means?"

Kurt blushed profusely. "Our wedding night," he said softly. Kurt and I had promised to save ourselves until now, to give each other our virginities on this special night.

I crawled on top of him, kissing him deeply. He moaned into the kiss, slipping his tongue sweetly past my lips. God, he tasted so good, like a sweet mix of champagne and caviar. I brushed my hand along the hem of his shirt, causing him to shiver. Slowly, tantalizingly, I unbuttoned his shirt, admiring his tight abdomen and snow-white chest. I ran my hands over them, brushing my fingertips over his nipples. He sighed in content as I leaned up to suck on his neck, marking him as my own.

"Please…Blaine…" he reached up to wrestle my shirt off.

"All in good time," I laughed. I sat up, unbuttoning it slowly, button by button, taking long pauses between each one. His eyes widened as he saw what I'd been up to since the last time we'd made out shirtless.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered, stroking my stomach.

"As are you," I brought his hand to my lips, kissing it. Before I knew it, we were down to our boxers. "Yes," I moaned as he palmed my slight erection through the fabric of my underwear. He flipped me over roughly so that he was on top.

"Get ready for me to rock your world, Mr. Anderson," he said as he pulled my boxers down, revealing my now full erection. Kurt stroked it a few times, slowly, agonizingly. He leaned in, flicking his tongue around the head before taking me in his mouth. "Shit," I hissed, reveling in this moment, of my cock throbbing in his mouth, so hot and wet. I didn't last long; I was coming within minutes. "Okay," I groaned, my breathing ragged. "I'll say my world was definitely rocked, Mr. Anderson." I moved my hand down, pulling his length out of his boxers. "God, Kurt," my eyes widened. "You're huge!"

He blushed in pride and embarrassment. "I want to be inside you," he said huskily. He flipped me to my stomach, grinding his erection against my ass.

"Mmm…want more," I moaned into the bedsheets. Kurt reached over to the bedside table, grabbing a bottle of lubricant. He squirted a generous dollop into his hand, rubbing it along his rock-hard cock. He probed my hole with a finger, causing me to hiss in pleasure. He added another finger, and another, stretching me out, preparing me to fit him. "Please Kurt…just take me now," I mumbled, just wanting him to fuck me hard and rough already.

"Okay," he murmured, pushing just the head of his cock in. I gasped. "Oh my God, am I hurting you?" he froze.

"No…not at all…it just feels so…_good_," I gasped again as he pushed in a little further. "Yes, yes, yes," I panted as he found my prostate, hitting it repeatedly. With every thrust, my own erection was rubbing against the sheets, and the friction felt wonderful. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes as I exploded onto the floral-print sheets, loving the feeling of Kurt releasing his seed into my ass. He pulled out slowly, collapsing on top of me, wrapping his arms around my body and kissing the back of my neck.

"That was amazing," he murmured in my ear. "I never thought being that…_close_…to someone could feel so…right."

"It's because we love each other," I turned my face so my voice wouldn't be muffled. "And this is just the first night of many nights that I will lie next to you as your husband."

He laid his cheek against the space between my shoulder blades. "I love you," he whispered softly, his breath tickling.

"I love you too," I closed my eyes, wondering what I'd done in a previous life to earn someone as wonderful and loving as Kurt.


	23. Parenthood, Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: Finally, they are wedded (and bedded, for that matter). Now, for our darling boys to be parents. My simple things, this is for all of you. **

_June 23, 2022_

I looked out upon the backyard, watching a small boy with a mess of curls chase after a girl with stick-straight hair and sighed. My husband of seven years came up behind me, putting his arms around my shoulders. "Is this what Heaven is like?" he murmured in my ear.

"Must be," I murmured back, putting my hand over his.

The boy ran over, jumping in my lap. "Hi, Dad," he flung his tiny arms around my waist.

"Hi, sweetie," I pressed my nose to his mop of curls, smelling the sweet smell of a five-year-old child.

"Hey," my husband laughed as he scooped up the girl, kissing her forehead gently as she snuggled against him.

It was the picture-perfect family. Father, daughter, son…and father.

* * *

><p><em>April 3, 2016<em>

"I want children," Kurt said, his head in my lap as I stroked his hair.

"I do, too," I said, running my thumb across his cheek, causing him to shiver.

"I want a girl," Kurt lamented. "Someone to dress up, and take to Disney World, and teach how to bargain-shop."

I laughed. "I want a girl, too." I looked down at him. "Do you want to adopt, or…?"

Kurt shook his head. "Surrogate," he whispered. He turned to look at me. "So that she—or he—looks like us, so they're biologically ours."

"Okay," I leaned down to kiss him. "Whatever you want, darling."

"Can we start looking?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," I murmured.

"Okay," he bounded off of the bed.

"Where are you going?" I laughed.

"To research surrogate moms in the area!" Kurt dashed towards the computer. I shook my head, chuckling to myself. Once Kurt set his mind to something, he was determined.

* * *

><p><em>One year later. April 10, 2017<em>

"Push, Nora," the mid-wife coached from our surrogate's bedside. Kurt squeezed my hand tightly. He wasn't keen on the sight of blood, nor the sight of people in pain. I shuddered, knowing our baby was minutes away from arriving on Earth. My eyes watered as I thought of holding him-or-her for the first time. We hadn't wanted to know what it was—well, _Kurt_ didn't want to know—and the anticipation was killing me.

Finding a surrogate hadn't been easy. Some potential mothers balked at the thought of her baby being raised by two men. Thankfully, blissfully, Nora had not. A five-foot tall fireball of boundless energy, Nora was the perfect birth mother, we'd decided. Kurt had pampered her endlessly, even throwing her a baby shower and offering to pay her doctor's bills.

And now, here we were, a year after that initial conversation between Kurt and I, eagerly awaiting the arrival of our son/daughter. "Come on, push!" the mid-wife cried over Nora's screams.

"Ohh, I'm gonna faint," Kurt paled, placing his head between his knees.

"Don't you pass out on me," I hissed. "Come on, don't you want to see our kid?"

"Nooooo," Kurt moaned, slumping over.

"Ugh," I groaned, leaving him to get up and attend to Nora. "Here," I said softly. "Squeeze my hand."

"Okay," she whimpered. She practically severed my fingers as she held on tightly to me. I winced, but rubbed her shoulder as her face contorted in pain.

"One more push, honey," the mid-wife said, getting ready to clean the baby off. Nora screamed, but did as she was told. "It's…a…baby!" the mid-wife exclaimed, holding it up. "It's a boy!"

I cried out in surprise and happiness. "A boy," I choked around the lump in my throat.

The mid-wife smiled at me. "Yes. A beautiful, healthy baby boy." She cleaned him up as I kissed Nora on the forehead.

"You did wonderfully," I whispered to her.

"Thanks," she murmured, exhausted. "Go help Kurt," she nodded towards my husband, who was still slumped over in his chair.

I laughed, walking shakily over to him. I shook him gently. "Kurt…honey…"

"What?" he groaned, eyelashes fluttering.

"We have a son," I gave him a wide grin.

"WHAT?" he sat up straight, getting a slight head rush as he did.

"Come here," Nora called softly, holding him in her arms.

Kurt stood up slowly, making his way over to her bed. "Oh," he sighed. "He's beautiful."

"And he has my hair," I smirked. Indeed, the babe had a mass of black curls on his head already.

"Alexander," Kurt said. "Named after the late, great Alexander McQueen."

"Perfect," I nodded. "Alexander. Alex, for short."

"I like it," Nora agreed. "Here," she handed him to me.

There's nothing quite like holding your baby for the first time. A life, just ten minutes old, in your very arms. As I held the six pounds, four ounces of him to my chest, my eyes spilled over with tears. "Hi there," I whispered. "I'm your dad." Kurt gave me a glare. "Well, one of them," I said, brushing back some of his tender curls. "God, you're beautiful."

"Let me," Kurt wiggled impatiently. I laughed, handing him over. "Aww," Kurt cooed. "We're going to be the best of friends, Alexander. I'm going to take you shopping, and dress you in your namesake's clothing…oh, and I'm going to get your Uncle Finn to teach you how to play some sport or another, just so you're well-rounded."

I smiled. "Kurt, you're hopeless."

"I know," he nodded. "But Alexander…Alexander is going to be amazing."

"That he is," I set my chin on Kurt's shoulder. "That he is."

* * *

><p><em>October 25, 2019<em>

Kurt and I were adopting our second child, a girl. A teenage girl, pregnant by her absent boyfriend and left to fend for herself, was giving up her baby girl so that she could have a better life than what her mother could provide for her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her.

Katie nodded. "Yes. I want her to have a better life. I want her to have a father…to have two parents. I want to go to college…to graduate high school on time…I'm not doing it for me…I'm doing it for…for her," she brushed a tear away.

I leaned in to hug her. "She'll have a loving, stable home. I can promise you that."

"I know," she reached out to hold Kurt's hand. "I trust the two of you. It's…it's not a closed adoption…right?"

"Nope," I smiled. "You can visit her, if you'd like."

She nodded. "Maybe…a few times a year…holidays…I fear that if I visit her too much, I'll want to keep her."

"Understandable," Kurt said. The nurse bustled in with a baby girl, our baby girl. This was the first time we were meeting her. "Oh," Kurt breathed. "She's...she's...she's...oh, my God..."

"She looks like you," I broke in. And indeed she did. While not biologically ours, she bore a striking resemblance to Kurt; particularly, his eyes. The nurse handed her to him.

"Elizabeth," I whispered. Kurt looked at me, wide-eyed. "After your mother," I nodded, reading his thoughts.

"Oh," Kurt let out a small sob, clasping Elizabeth to his chest.

Katie looked at us quizzically. "His mother died when he was eight," I whispered to her.

"Oh," she gave Kurt a soft smile. "Hey, she _does_ look like you!"

Carole, who had been there to help us with the adoption papers (watching Alex, at the same time), strode in with him.

"Baby?" he questioned, toddling over to me.

"Yes. You have a baby sister," I told him. "Elizabeth."

He looked at her critically. "I like her," he decreed.

"I'm glad," I smiled, bending down to kiss him.

"Hi, Alexander," Katie waved to our two-year old.

"Hi!" he said brightly.

"Come on," a nurse said. "Let's get these papers signed."

* * *

><p>Now, three years later, we were the proud parents of a five-year old and a three-year old. Alexander looked up at me. "Why are you crying, Dad?"<p>

"Because I love you," I laughed.

"I love you, too," he kissed my nose cutely, curls flying as I tickled him.

"Daaaddddyyyyy," Elizabeth giggled as Kurt gently tossed her in the air.

"Lizziiiieeeee," he giggled in return, setting her down again.

"Tag!" she smacked her brother on the arm, him taking off behind her, chasing her around and around the yard again as Kurt and I sat back to watch our pride and joys run around against the background of a setting sun.


	24. Parenthood, Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: Another age jump and series of flashbacks. I hope you don't mind. Anyway, my simple things, thanks so much for continuing to alert, favorite, and review this. Can I get to 150 reviews? :-)**

_October 3, 2032_

"Hey Dad?" Alex asked me, brushing a stray curl away from his eyes.

"Yeah?" I laid the newspaper down, curious to hear what he had to ask about this time.

"Can I, um, have a friend over tonight?"

"Sure," I smiled. "What's her name?"

"Joey," he whispered.

"Ah," I raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's fine by me, Alex."

"Thanks, Dad," he broke into a grin of relief, hugging me before grabbing his lunch bag and running to the bus stop.

"Ah, high school," Kurt bemoaned softly, smirking into his coffee.

"Did you hear him say 'Joey'?"

Kurt shrugged. "Could be a nickname for Josephine."

"Or it could be a boy," I pointed out.

Kurt choked on his coffee. "What?" he sputtered.

"He could be gay," I shrugged. "I mean, he _is_ biologically ours…"

"He does have an affinity for fashion…" Kurt added thoughtfully.

"Remember when he came home from his first day of kindergarten?"

"Like it was yesterday," Kurt said softly. "Just like it was yesterday."

* * *

><p><em>September 1, 2022<em>

"I'm nervous," Alex whispered.

"Aw, school is fun!" Kurt prodded him towards the squat brick building. "You'll be fine. Dad or I will pick you up at noon, okay?"

"Okay," he whimpered. I leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.

"Come back soon to play with me!" Elizabeth cried after him as he walked inside tentatively. She was headed to her first day of nursery school today, and she was excited. I watched our son walk into the school, a lump growing in my throat. "I can't believe he's in school already."

"Before we know, he'll be graduating," Kurt teased.

"Please. Kurt. Don't."

He sighed. "Come on, Lizzie. Let's go to nursery school."

"School!" she chirped happily. "I've always wanted to go to school!"

"I know," Kurt laughed, taking her tiny hand in his. "It's right over here," he escorted her to the next-door pre-school. "See? You're right next to Alex!"

"Coooooool," she breathed, looking up at the building. "Come on, Daddy! I can't wait any longer!" she dragged him inside, a pint-sized hurricane to be reckoned with. I watched them head inside, a second lump joining that first one. _God, they grew up so fast…_

"So," Kurt said as he came back outside to join me. "Now that the children are out of our hair," he slipped his hand in mine, winking suggestively.

"Ah, Mr. Anderson, you have read my mind," I nuzzled my nose into his neck.

"Race you home," Kurt ran, laughing.

I watched his hips sway seductively for a moment before chasing him all the way back.

_Later_

"So, how was your first day?" I asked once we were back home.

"It was awesome!" Lizzie declared. "Look, I painted this for you and Daddy!"

"Why, thank you," I accepted the finger-painted picture of four squiggles, which I took to be our family. "I'll hang it right here, on the fridge."

"What about your first day?" Kurt asked Alex gently. "Did you have fun?"

He shrugged, a silent abyss.

"Well, did you make any friends?" I prompted him.

He nodded, curls flying everywhere. "I made friends with this boy named Adam. He's real cute."

Kurt shot me a Look. I warned him not to say anything with a look of my own. "That sounds very nice," I said. "Why don't you go out back for a few minutes while Daddy and I make lunch?" The kids took off for a quick round of tag.

"Oh, dear," Kurt sighed.

"You know," I said slowly. "That's what I said to my mother after I met you."

"Really?" Kurt quirked a brow. "Do you think he's…?"

"Too early to really tell," I admitted. "But never say never, Kurt."

"I never have," he kissed me sweetly, patting me on the ass as he moved around me to make lunch.

* * *

><p><em>December 12, 2025<em>

"Whoa!" Alexander and Elizabeth's eyes widened as they saw the castle for the first time.

"Remember when we did this? We were his age," I nodded towards Alex.

"Yes," Kurt murmured, watching their stunned expressions as we walked down Main Street together.

"Come ON!" Elizabeth grabbed my hand, tugging me down the fictitious 20th-century America street.

"Okay, okay," I laughed as she pulled me towards the castle.

"Dad? Can we live here?" she whispered.

"I wish we could," I stroked her pin-straight hair. "So, where do you want to go first?"

"Splash Mountain," she said boldly. "It sounds sooooo cool."

"It's this way," I guided her towards the shortcut through Liberty Square.

"I don't want to go on this," Alex whimpered as he looked up at it.

"Aw, come on, Al. It's not that scary!"

"No, thanks," he hid behind his Daddy for comfort.

"I'll take him to Country Bear Jamboree," Kurt sighed.

"No problem. I'm happy to take her on my favorite ride," I smiled down at my daughter.

"Alex is a big chicken," Elizabeth made a face at his back.

"Now, Liz," I said sternly. "Just because he's afraid of this ride doesn't mean he's a chicken."

"But it's not even that _scary_."

I sighed. "Come on, then. There's a ten-minute wait."

_Later_

"I think the Magic Kingdom is my most favoritest place in the world," Elizabeth snuggled up against Kurt.

"Mine, too," he kissed the top of her head.

"Is this where you fell in love with Dad?"

"Oh!" Kurt blushed.

"Yes, it is," I nudged him gently.

"Yes," Kurt murmured. "This is where I fell in love with Dad."

"Awww," Alex leaned against me. "I want a love like you and Daddy have."

"And you will have it, honey," I stroked his hair tenderly. "You will have it."

* * *

><p><em>March 30, 2030<em>

"I hate school!" Alex slammed the door behind him.

"Why?"

"Everyone hates me," he flopped onto the couch.

"Oh, that's not true," I sat on the floor next to him. "I'm sure you have tons of friends."

"No, I don't! Everyone hates me. I have like, zero friends. I'm just a loser."

I sighed. I'd dreaded the moment he would turn into a teenager. "You're not a loser, Alexander Evan Anderson."

He glared at me. "Says _you_. I'm sure you were Mr. Popular, right?"

"I really wasn't," I admitted. "I got bullied a lot when I was your age. Your father did, too."

"Then why," he said slowly, "are they bullying me over something I have no control over?"

"What do you mean?" I shook my head on confusion.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone," he got up and ran to his room, slamming the door.

I sighed. Thirteen was a hard age, I knew firsthand. Still…I wondered what he'd been talking about when he said 'Something I have no control over'…

* * *

><p><em>October 3, 2032<em>

The doorbell rang promptly at five. "I'll get it!" Alex tore down the stairs. I saw him fix his shirt ever so slightly and take a glance in the hall mirror before opening the door. "Hi," I heard him say shyly. "Come on in."

_That was when I realized my son was gay_.

"Dad, this is Joey," Alex said, blushing a little.

"Nice to meet you," I shook his hand.

"You, too, Sir," he said formally.

"Please," I smiled. "Call me Blaine."

"Okay, Si…Blaine."

"Dinner's readyyyy," Kurt called in a sing-song voice from the kitchen.

"Is that your mom, Alex?" Joey asked.

"Actually," I smirked, leading them into the dining room.

"Oh," Joey's eyes widened. "You didn't tell me you have two dads, Alex."

"Oh yeah. I have two dads," Alex giggled. "You don't have a problem with it, do you?"

"No! I think it's awesome!"

I breathed a small sigh of relief. "Take a seat wherever," I told Alex's "friend" (whom, I was strongly beginning to suspect, was more than just a friend).

Kurt bustled in with the chicken parmesan. "Oh, nice to meet you! I'm Alex's other dad, Kurt." He set the pan on the table, wiping his hands on his apron before shaking Joey's hand enthusiastically. He gave me a Look over the boy's head; clearly, he'd expected a girl, too. "Well! I hope you like Italian food!"

"It's my favorite," Joey licked his lips, sliding into the chair next to Alex.

"Great," Kurt ladled out the food. "So…where did you meet our Alex?"

"Where's Liz?" Alex blurted out.

"At a friend's house. I figured you didn't want her bothering you while your _friend_ is over," Kurt teased, winking at Alex, who blushed profusely.

"I met him in Homeroom," Joey said, taking a bite of ziti. "It was an instant friendship."

"Oh, I'll bet it was," Kurt muttered. He yelped as I kicked him under the table.

"Honey, may I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?"

He huffed, but got up and followed me. "What? I'm just teasing him. It's all in good spirits."

"But what if he's not…?"

"Gay?" Kurt scoffed. "Trust me, darling. My gaydar is still as good as it ever was."

"But he hasn't come out to us yet," I hissed.

"Oh yeah?" Kurt looked over my shoulder into the dining room. "They're holding hands under the table."

"Jesus, Kurt…"

"Isn't this great?" Kurt gushed. "I always knew he'd be just like me," he brushed a tear away.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just…wait until he comes out to us." We rejoined them at the table.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I'm…gay," Alex whispered. "And Joey's my…boyfriend."

"Finally," Kurt breathed. "Honey, you know we support you no matter what. I mean, look at us. Clearly, we have no problem with being gay."

"He's right," I laughed. "You _do_ have two fathers, son."

Alex laughed nervously. "Right. So…so it's cool?"

"Of course," Kurt murmured. "And I'm very happy for you. You have your first boyfriend!"

Alex and Joey turned red. "Thanks, um, Kurt and Blaine," Joey whispered. "But…my parents don't know…"

"Oh," I frowned. "Do you want us to talk to them?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. Just…I'm not ready yet. Alex is the only one that knows…"

"It's okay," Kurt said quickly. "I didn't come out until I was nearly seventeen."

"You're always welcome here," I added. "This is a no-hate home."

"Thanks," he whispered. "Alex is really lucky, to have you two as his parents."

"That I am," he murmured, eyes gleaming with tears of happiness. "That, I am."


	25. Parenthood, Part Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: Chapter 25 already? Golly, gee. Thank you so much, simple things, for helping me to push forward with this through your kind reviews, many alerts, and favorites. I will have this done before I leave for college! I'm determined! Since the last chapter focused so heavily on Alex, this will be more focused on Elizabeth.**

_January 16, 2033_

"Elizabeth," I called up the stairs. "You're going to be late for school!"

"I'm coming," she huffed, stomping down the steps. "Geez, Dad, you don't have to yell."

"Liz," I said warningly.

"I know, I know. Check my attitude," she rolled her eyes. I sighed. I thought it had been bad when Alex turned thirteen, but a thirteen year old boy was a breeze compared to a thirteen year old girl.

"Just…go to your bus," I waved her towards the door. She flounced out the door, half-slamming it.

"Sisters," Alex rolled his eyes. "Goodbye, Dad," he kissed my cheek sweetly, running to his own bus.

"Say hi to Joey for me," I smiled, seeing him off.

"Will do," he called over his shoulder.

Kurt stumbled downstairs. "Morning," he mumbled.

"Coffee's on the table," I laughed. Kurt had never really been a morning person. He staggered towards the kitchen, plopping down at the table, taking a long sip from his mug.

"You're a godsend, you know that?" he looked up at me wearily.

"I've been told," I sat across from him. "So how are we this morning, my darling?"

"…tired."

"I wonder why," I cracked a grin, knowing full why Kurt hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Don't even," he held up a hand. "I'm still sore."

"As you should be," I winked flirtatiously.

"I have to teach later," he groaned. "Thanks a lot, Blaine."

"You're welcome." Kurt had taken to teaching dance classes every so often at a local dance studio. "I think you need to talk with your daughter."

"Why?" Kurt took another long sip of his coffee.

"She's…moody," I tried to explain.

"She's a teenage girl," Kurt shook his head. "Honestly, don't you remember what those were like?"

"She's no Tina, if that's what you mean."

"Tee's different. Lizzie is much more like her Aunt Rachel."

"Oh, lord," I put my head on the table. "That means there's a lot more drama to come." 

* * *

><p><em>April 30, 2034<em>

"Hi Dad, just going to my room with Todd, no questions, thanks, bye," Liz called to me as she ran upstairs.

"…oh…kay…" I watched her go with no time to process what was happening.

"Use a condom," Kurt called over my shoulder.

"Kurt!" I whirled around to look at him.

"What? It's obvious she was going to have sex with him."

"What?" I blinked at him in surprise.

"She said 'no questions'. Which usually translates to, 'I'm having sex, please don't interrupt'. Honestly, darling, don't you remember when we were her age?"

"…she's fifteen. Our first time was our wedding night."

"Yes, but…ah, never mind," he shook his head. "Still, don't be surprised if she's banging him within the next half-hour."

"I'm going to put a stop to this," I started up the stairs.

"Stop," he put a hand on my shoulder. "Do you want her to hate you forever?"

"I'm not raising a pregnant teenage daughter, Kurt."

"Well," he hesitated. "If it gets too loud, and if you don't hear the tear of a condom wrapper, then you may stop it. Liz is a smart girl. She's not going to get pregnant at fifteen."

"Fine," I sighed. "But if he sticks it in her without anything on…"

"Why don't we have some fun of our own?" Kurt wrapped his arms around my waist, brushing his fingers lightly over the front of my pants.

"Best suggestion you've had all day, babe." 

* * *

><p><em>June 1, 2035<em>

"Happy graduation, Alex," I hugged him, tears gleaming in my eyes as I drank in the sight of him in his cap and gown.

"Thanks," he blushed. "I just can't believe it."

"You're a man now," I grinned. "I can't believe you got into _Yale_."

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" he flicked the tassel on his cap.

"I'll miss you. You're going to call every day, right?" I teased him.

"Daaaad," he rolled his eyes. "I don't leave until August!"

"I know," I rubbed his shoulders. "But I'm still going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," he buried his nose into my neck.

"Go see Joey," I prodded him towards his boyfriend of nearly three years.

"Okay," he sniffled, going over to join the red-haired boy.

"They grow up so fast," Kurt slinked a slender arm around my waist. "He's graduated, going to an Ivy League school…and the other one is sixteen…"

"Don't," I sniffled.

"…is Liz over there flirting with a girl?"

I whipped my head around to look. "Sweet Jesus, Kurt…"

"Maybe she's bisexual," he shrugged. "Or confused. God knows I was when I was her age."

"I'll go talk to her," I sighed.

"No," Kurt held me back. "I'm sure it's harmless."

"Harmless? They're kissing!"

Kurt smiled. "Interesting," he murmured. "Very interesting."

_Later_

"Going up to my room with Sophia, no questions, love you," Liz called to us as she ran up to her room, giggling.

"I was about to shout 'use a condom'," Kurt smirked. "But then I realized it wasn't that kind of situation. Guess I'm so used to saying that."

"Our daughter's…"

"Promiscuous? Yes, a little," Kurt admitted. "But she hasn't gotten pregnant, which I suppose is good."

"She's upstairs, in her bed, with a _girl_," I whispered loudly.

"All in good fun," Kurt waved his hand. "Besides, not like she can get preggers with another girl."

"True," I said slowly. "Very true."

"She knows what she's doing," Kurt murmured, leaning against me. "No worries."

"No worries," I kissed his pale cheek. 

* * *

><p><em>September 1, 2034<em>

"Well…he's gone."

"He's gone," Kurt said softly. "And she's a senior."

"Don't…even…Kurt…"

"What? This means we have even more time to have fun," he ribbed good-naturedly.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes at my little sex monster.

"But I do miss him," he admitted. "And to think he's so far away…in another _time zone_…"

"It's only an hour ahead. And it's not like we sent him to Stanford."

"True," Kurt giggled.

"So…do you want to…?"

"I have a class later…but…" Kurt kissed me deeply.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

Kurt kissed me harder, causing him to moan. "It's a hell yes," he laughed as I scooped him up and carried him to our bedroom for a morning of sweet lovemaking.


	26. Empty Nest Syndrome

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: This will have 30 chapters total, I've decided, and this is chapter 26. Not too much plot here, more of a filler chapter, but I promise the next one will have plot. I'd really love to hit 150 reviews…can you help me do that, simple things? **

_January 1, 2035_

"Happy new year," I kissed Kurt softly at the stroke of midnight.

"Happy new year to you, too," he blushed at the sweet gesture. After nearly twenty years of marriage, I could still make Kurt blush just like we were four years old again.

"It's so nice to have Alex home for the holidays," I glanced over at my son, who was cuddled up to his boyfriend.

"Speaking of," Kurt said, untangling himself from me. "Joey, did you ever tell your parents, sweetie?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes, I did, Kurt."

"Well? How did they take it?"

"Surprisingly well," the redhead smiled. "And they _love_ Alex."

"Everyone loves Alex," Kurt scoffed. "But I'm glad you told them, honey."

I nodded in agreement. "You're like a second son to us. We'd be thrilled to meet your parents soon, if you'd like."

"Sure," Joey said. "Perhaps tomorrow night, or sometime before we head back to school."

"I think that would be perfect," Kurt said. "You've met them, right, Alex?"

Alex nodded. "I have. They're nice, I suppose. I mean, they're nothing like you guys. You're the best parents in the world."

"Nah," Kurt made a face. "We're just okay."

"Okay?" I made a face back at him.

Kurt giggled, leaning in to kiss me again. "We're amazing," he murmured.

_The next day_

I will admit, I was a little nervous to meet Mr. and Mrs. Rilow. I had never formally met them, only seeing them in passing during a pickup or drop-off.

"Oh, you'll be fine," Kurt said from behind me, sensing my apprehension. "And take off the tie, babe. It's just a casual family dinner."

"But…"

"We're not meeting the in-laws," Kurt laughed. "Relax!"

"But…"

"Relax," he kissed me.

"That relaxed me," I smiled in relief.

"Always has," Kurt smirked. "Now, they'll be here any minute. Take off the tie and change into something more comfortable. Alex and I will have dinner on the table soon."

Ding-dong!

I quickly undid my black tie, putting on a button-down shirt and decent pants before heading downstairs. Kurt was busily greeting a blonde woman and a redheaded man, the spitting image of Joey. "Oh, hi, honey," he turned around. "Come down and greet our guests."

"Hi," I said quietly. "Blaine Anderson. Alex's, uh, father."

"Hello," Mrs. Rilow said. "Please, call me Betsy."

"Betsy," I shook her hand.

"Eric," Mr. Rilow shook my hand warmly.

"Nice to meet you."

"Come on in," Kurt bowed graciously. "Dinner will be served in just a few minutes."

I smiled, watching him chat happily with Betsy.

"So…you like football, Blaine?" Eric asked me.

"Yes," I nodded. "Buckeyes fan."

He raised his eyebrows in approval. "Interesting."

"Dinner!" Kurt sang, setting out dishes on the dining-room table. "Pasta primavera. Joey tells me how much you guys love Italian food. At least, he's always enjoyed it."

We sat down to eat. "So, what do you do for a living, Blaine?"

I swallowed. "Uh, I teach community theatre classes."

Betsy nodded thoughtfully. "How about you, Kurt?"

"I'm a dance instructor. Ballet, tap, and jazz."

"So you support the arts," Eric said, more so a statement than a question.

"Oh, yes," Kurt nodded. "We're longtime supporters of the arts."

Betsy took a thoughtful bite of her pasta. "How long have you two been married?"

"Twenty years in June," Kurt smiled, taking my hand. "And we've been together for just about twenty-five."

"Wow," Eric looked surprised.

"How wonderful," Betsy smiled. "How did you meet?"

"You're better at telling the story than I am," I cast my eyes downward.

"Okay," Kurt settled in his chair. "Well, we met when we were four, actually, in the park near here. It was an instant friendship. To Blaine, it was also love at first sight. I didn't catch on until I was about seven. My father moved me out of Ohio when I was eight, though, after my mother died. I didn't return until I was sixteen, and out of pure luck, I ended up at the same school that Blaine was attending. It wasn't long before we rekindled our old friendship…and started a romance."

"How very sweet," Betsy gushed. "Childhood sweethearts."

"Yes," I whispered. "The day I met Kurt will forever be the best day of my life."

* * *

><p><em>June 3, 2035<em>

"I can't believe you graduated a year early," I hugged Liz tightly.

"Well, I _did _skip a grade," she laughed.

"She has my brains, that's why," Kurt said smugly. I gave him a glare. "Well, it's true!"

"At least you're not going too far," I finally let up on my hold on her.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Just going to Chicago, not too far. Not like Alex."

"But you can come home whenever you want, you know that, right?"

"Yes, Dad," she rolled her eyes. "Can I go celebrate with my friends now?"

"Sure," I sent her off to her pack of giggling girls.

"Love you Dad, Daddy," she kissed me and Kurt on the cheek before running off.

Kurt slid his arm around my waist. "I miss her already," he said, a tear falling.

"Weren't you the one who made fun of me when we went through this with Alex?" I joked.

"But it's different! She's _mine_," he pouted.

"Now you understand how I felt!"

"Yes," he burrowed his face in my shoulder. "Yes, I do."

"Why don't we go out for dinner?" I suggested. He nodded, taking his hand in mine.

* * *

><p><em>August 18, 2035<em>

"Happy anniversary," Kurt smiled, sliding pancakes on my plate as I walked into the kitchen that morning.

"Happy anniversary," I smiled back, going over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Twenty years," Kurt sighed, sitting across from me. "I can't believe it."

"Twenty years," I agreed. "It does seem like an awfully long time, doesn't it?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Twenty years and two children later…"

"Two children in prestigious schools," I pointed out. We'd moved Liz in just the other day, a day that was particularly hard on Kurt. I'd had to drive home listening to him weep the whole way back. Alex was settling in to his second year at Yale, still happily with Joey; they were coming up on four years.

"I suppose we have ENS now," Kurt sighed, stirring his coffee.

"ENS?" I asked amusedly.

"Empty-Nest Syndrome," Kurt sniffled. "They've both up and flown now."

"True," I said. "But that means grandchildren aren't too far off!"

Kurt groaned. "Oh, no. I'm too young to be a grandpa!"

"You'll be the sexiest grandpa around," I said with just a hint of flirtatiousness.

"Oh, will I?" Kurt let a naughty giggle escape his lips. "Would you like to show me just how sexy I will be?"

"Naturally," I said, eating the last bite of the heart-shaped pancakes that Kurt made for me. I moved to carry him upstairs, but this time, he carried me. "Kurt," I breathed.

"Oh, no, Mr. Anderson. This day is all about you," he leaned down to kiss me.

"And I'm not going to argue with that," I laughed as he carried me upstairs to our bed where we lazily made love on and off all day.

* * *

><p><em>September 30, 2035<em>

I walked into the living room, where the phone was ringing. I checked the Caller ID; it was Alex, calling from Connecticut. "Hello?" I picked up, happy to hear from my son.

"Hi, Dad!"

"Well, you certainly sound happy. What's going on, Alex?"

"Guess what?" I could hear the excitement building in his voice.

"I'll never guess," I smiled. "So you'd better just tell me."

"Put Daddy on." I could practically hear him bouncing on his bed.

"Okay. Kurt!" I called.

"What?"

"Pick up the phone; Alex has something to tell us."

"Ohmygod," Kurt breathed, picking up the extension in the bedroom. "Honey, what is it?"

Alex took a deep breath. "Promise you won't be mad?"

I gripped the phone. "Son, please, just tell us."

"I'm…"

I nearly didn't hear the rest of what he said over Kurt's screaming.

**To be continued….**


	27. All Grown Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: Sorry for the wait, loves. Just keep in mind that I am preparing and packing for college, and I have relatives in town this weekend. I promise, the next chapter will be Saturday, and then updates on Monday and Wednesday. As I said, there are thirty chapters total. **

**Note: Because I have a family dinner tonight, and then I'm most likely hanging out with my cousins, I'm posting this now. **

_September 30, 2035_

"I'm engaged!"

I heard Kurt scream from the upstairs bedroom. "Oh my God, Alex! Oh my God! Oh my God, this is so exciting! Oh, oh, oh, who proposed to whom? Tell us!"

Alex laughed. "Calm down, Daddy! If you must know, Joey was the one who proposed. He did it last night, at dinner. It was a total surprise! Here, I'm texting you a picture of the rock," I heard him press some buttons on his cell. Moments later, Kurt screamed again.

"Oh, it's so beautiful!" he gushed. "You're so lucky! I can't believe this…oh, I have to start planning the wedding…"

"Dad," Alex interrupted. "Dad, you haven't said anything. What are you thinking?"

"I'm so happy for you," I whispered, my eyes brimming with tears. "For both of you. Congratulations, son."

"Thanks, Dad," Alex said quietly. "Your approval means everything to me."

"So when's the wedding?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Oh, I don't know yet," Alex answered. "To be honest, I'm still kind of in shock. We might wait until after graduation."

"That's what your father and I did," Kurt told him. "But if you need a wedding planner…"

"I know," Alex laughed. "We will definitely need your talents. Oh, I have to go to class, but I just _had_ to share the news!"

"We're so happy," I finally spoke up, loving the tone of utter happiness in my son's voice. "And we can't wait for the wedding, son."

"Thanks, Dad, Daddy. Give Marc a kiss for me," he said, referring to our black-and-white cat that Kurt had named after his second-favorite designer.

"I will," Kurt told him. "Love you, honey."

"Love you, too, Daddy. Love you, Dad."

"I love you, Alex," I whispered before hanging up the phone. Kurt came barreling down the stairs, practically tackling me.

"Our first engagement!" he squealed.

"He's too young," I shook my head. "He's only nineteen!"

"So?" Kurt shrugged. "They've been together for nearly four years, and they hardly ever fight. Joey's a good kid. He'll keep Alex happy for a long, long time. And think of the grandchildren!"

"Just a month ago," I said, "you were complaining about being a grandfather."

"Yes, but that was before this happened! Oh, I'm going to start planning now!" he dashed towards the computer, no doubt to alert his parents and brother. I sighed, slumping against the sofa. My mother's words rang through my head. _Be careful, _she'd warned. _They grow up so fast. _How right she was.

* * *

><p><em>October 13, 2037<em>

It boggled my mind that I was at my son's wedding, hardly twenty-one years after watching him being born. I willed myself not to cry, but found myself having to use the handkerchief that Kurt had insisted I carry with me.

"How do I look, Dad?" Alex spun around, showing off his new tuxedo.

"Great," I said, a mountain in my throat.

"Oh, Dad," he hugged me. "You know this isn't goodbye."

"Then why does it feel like I'm losing my little boy?"

He held my shoulders tightly. "You're not. I promise. I may be Joey's now, but I'll always be your son."

"I know," I choked out. "When you two have kids of your own some day, you'll understand."

"Kids?" he laughed. "Dad, can I get married first?"

I nodded. "That would be preferable, yes."

"Will you give me away?" he whispered.

"Of course, Alex."

"Thanks," he hugged me again quickly before Kurt came along, fussing over him. I spotted his birth mother, Nora, in the back, waving her over.

"Hey," she said softly. "How are you holding up?"

"I never thought this day would come…and now that it's here, I don't know how to handle it."

"I know," she nodded. "I'm sorry I haven't been more involved in his life."

"We see you on holidays," I pointed out.

"Yes, but looking back on it….there are so many things I wanted to do with him, but never did. I was too afraid that I'd want him all to myself."

"Don't live your life with regrets, Nora."

"I haven't," she turned to me. "I wouldn't have changed anything for the world."

* * *

><p><em>May 24, 2039<em>

"Dad, Daddy!" Liz flung herself into my arms.

"Hey, honey. It's so good to finally have you home," I hugged her.

"Heyyy," Kurt rushed forward to hug her.

"Daddy."

"What's that on your finger?" I asked.

"What's what on my finger?

"That," I pried her off of Kurt. "That ring. Is that…?"

"Please tell me that's a promise ring," Kurt winced. "Please, Liz, tell me that's a promise ring…"

"Um," she hid her hands behind her back. "It's a promise ring?" Kurt gave her a Look. "Okay," she sighed. "It's an…a, well…"

"Engagement ring?" I smirked.

"Yes," she murmured.

"OH MY GOD," Kurt put his hand over his heart. "Elizabeth Marie Anderson!"

"I'm sorry," she cried softly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier…"

"Who? Who, what, when, WHY?"

"See, I knew you'd do this, Daddy!" she ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Way to go, honey," I rolled my eyes.

"She's _engaged _and she _didn't tell us_," he whined. "Does she not trust us?"

"She just didn't want you to freak out, which you did."

"Oh no," he groaned. "Blaine, she's too young to be engaged! We don't even know the guy! We don't even know if it _is_ a boy!"

"Calm down, Kurt. I'll go talk to her," I walked over to the bathroom, knocking on the door. "Honey, it's Dad. Can I come in, please?"

"Yes," she sniffled miserably. I slipped inside, closing the door behind me.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked gently.

"I thought you'd be mad," she said softly. "Considering how young I am…and considering the circumstances…"

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Circumstances? Lizzy-bug, what are you talking about?"

She flinched at the use of her childhood pet name, placing her hands over her stomach. "Please don't be mad," she whispered, crying harder now. "Please, don't be."

My eyes widened in understanding. "Oh, honey," I put my arms around her. "Oh, honey, I'm so…" she flinched again, waiting for me to yell at her. "I'm upset that you didn't tell us earlier, but I'm okay. Of course, I wouldn't have minded if you'd…waited, you know…but I'm not mad, nor am I disappointed." I paused, grabbing a tissue and handing it to her. "Can you at least tell me his name, please?"

"Henry," she said softly. "We've been dating for…for six months. I…I just found out the other…the other week. He…he says he'll be there for me…m…marry me…" she blew her nose.

"How far along are you?" I asked quietly, hoping Kurt wasn't listening outside the door.

"Six weeks," she looked down. "Should I…?"

"Well," I sighed. "Daddy and I will help to raise it, if you want us to. You know we're pro-choice. If you want to terminate the pregnancy, we can. We'll pay for it. But this is your choice, Elizabeth. You have to decide what's right for you and the baby, whether it's adoption, abortion, or raising it."

She nodded. "Can…can you not tell Daddy yet? It'd just break his heart. I'll tell him when I'm ready."

"Of course," I squeezed her hand. "Come on. We'll just tell him about Henry, okay? We'll want to plan the wedding soon, before you start…showing."

"Okay," she nodded again. "Okay."

I opened the door. Kurt was pacing in the living room nervously. "What is it?"

"She's fine," I reassured him.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she said, coming up behind me.

"What's his name?" he softened.

"Henry. He's…he's a very nice boy."

Kurt paused. "I can't wait to meet him," he said finally. "When are you getting…married?"

"Soon," I answered for him. "This summer."

He gave me a strange look. "Very well," he murmured. "I'll start planning immediately."

* * *

><p><em>July 30, 2039<em>

"Oof," Liz clutched her stomach as Kurt tried to zipper her wedding dress up.

"That's strange," Kurt frowned. "It fit just fine last month when we bought it…" He gasped. "Elizabeth…are you…?"

She froze. She caught my reflection in the mirror, and I nodded slightly. "Yes," she mouthed.

Kurt's face fell. "Since when?"

"I'm just about four months along now…maybe a little less…that's why…this is why…I'm getting…m…married…"

Kurt shook his head. "How could you be _pregnant_? I thought we taught you to wait until marriage!"

"I'm so sorry," she murmured. "The condom broke…"

Kurt sighed heavily. "Please tell me that it's Henry's."

"It is," she cleared her throat. "He proposed after I told him."

He looked crushed. "I'm so…"

"Please don't say disappointed," she turned around to face him. "Please, Daddy…please don't say you're disappointed in me."

Kurt looked at me. "You knew?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"And you didn't tell me?" he looked even more upset than ever.

"I promised her I wouldn't," I walked over to join them.

"I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other," his voice quavered. "Especially about our children."

"Kurt…"

"Just leave me alone," he ran from the room.

Elizabeth burst into tears. "He hates me."

"No, he doesn't," I reassured her. "He's just shocked. I'll go talk to him." I followed where he'd gone. "Kurt, listen to me," I pleaded. "I had to keep this a secret."

"That our daughter is _pregnant_?"

"She didn't want to upset you. She knew you'd just act like this."

"And what am I acting like?" he demanded hotly.

"A drama queen. Kurt, you're forty-six years old. Act like an adult."

"Fine," he spat. "But I'm not happy about this, not one bit."

_I cried at my daughter's wedding. Kurt did not. He saved the tears for that night, in bed, when he thought I couldn't see or hear them. _


	28. Papa, Don't Preach

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Papa, Don't Preach.**

**Note: Wow, a lot of reviews for that last chapter! I do hope you enjoy this one; there's only two more after this. I will not make it any longer than thirty chapters, as I want to work on my other story of the moment, and later move on to a spin-off for another of my popular series. **

_August 28, 2039_

_Kurt_

"Hey, Emma," I smiled at the shy fifteen-year-old dancer that I coached after school twice a week. "Are you ready to work on your solo?"

"Yep," she nodded. "What song did you pick?"

"A classic. I think you'll like it," I hit some buttons on the stereo system. "Here, why don't you warm up first? I'd just like to see where you're at. Tour jetés, alternating, around the room." She walked to the corner, took a breath, and began to leap. It was thrilling, watching her. She reminded me so much of myself when I was her age, when dance was my escape. I knew what it was like to leap across a vast, empty stage, to feel like you were flying and that no one could touch you. I studied her technique carefully, making sure her posture was correct, that her legs were straight, and that she was spotting herself. "Okay, stop," I said after about a minute or so. She came to a rest, breathing heavily. "Good, good. And your spins, let's see how they are. Try some pirouettes for me, please. They don't have to be perfect, and you don't have to do triples. Try a couple of doubles, though, if you can." She nodded, taking center floor, spinning, her head snapping around like a blur as she turned. I was always impressed by Emma; she was one of my strongest dancers. After we'd done warmups for fifteen minutes, I put on the music for her solo that she would be performing at an upcoming competition.

_Papa, I know you're going to be upset  
><em>'_Cause I was always your little girl  
><em>_But you should know by now  
><em>_I'm not a baby_

"Eyes up, Emma!" I yelled over the music. Emma tended to keep her eyes downcast when she danced, and making eye contact with the judges was always a good percentage of your score at competitions. She immediately looked up, gracefully leaping, only ducking her head for a moment as she landed on her knees, sweeping her arms up and laying on the floor. I smiled fondly, thinking of how far along she'd come since I first met her at the age of six.

_You always taught me right from wrong  
><em>_I need your help, daddy, please be strong  
><em>_I may be young at heart  
><em>_But I know what I'm saying_

"And turn five, six, seven, eight. And one, and two, and three…" I clapped the beats out, hoping she'd let her body guide her through it. Dance was my passion. It always had been. I could not remember a time when I did not love to dance. I remembered twirling lazily in my backyard, putting on performances for my mother on late summer afternoons. Occasionally, I would make Blaine be my duet partner, and we would dance the day away. Of course, my father never let me take professional lessons; I'd had to sneak away to attend those classes. Blissfully, the schools I attended had dance clubs, and I was able to learn. Well, that, and watching music videos endlessly on MTV.

_Papa, don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
><em>_Papa, don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
><em>_But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby  
><em>_Oh, I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm…_

I closed my eyes, not wanting to think about Elizabeth. I couldn't believe that she had been nearly four months pregnant before she decided to tell me…and I really could not believe that Blaine had known for two months, and did not tell me. I had told her, over and over, not to get pregnant before she got married. I hated to be disappointed in my own daughter, but I was. We hadn't spoken since the day of her wedding. I didn't even know if she's keeping the baby or not. I sighed heavily. Baby. Baby. My daughter was having a baby.

_He says that he's going to marry me  
><em>_We can raise a little family  
><em>_Maybe we'll be all right  
><em>_It's a sacrifice_

"Kurt?" my co-teacher Donna stuck her head in the studio. "Your husband is on the phone. He says it's urgent."

My heart skipped a beat. Thoughts swirled around my head; Alex was in an accident. Carole was in the hospital. Something happened to Finn. My father was back. "I'll be back in a moment," I whispered to Emma, restarting the music from the beginning. I ran down the hall to the office, picking up the phone. "Hullo, honey?"

"Liz is in the hospital," his worried voice said.

My breath caught in my throat. "I'll be right there," I murmured. From the studio, I could hear the strains of Madonna's classic song._ Papa, don't preach, I'm in trouble deep…_

* * *

><p>I burst through the emergency room doors, searching for Blaine. Not finding him, I went up to the front desk. "Elizabeth Anderson, please…I'm her father…where is she?"<p>

"306," the nurse said, hardly looking at me. I thanked her, heading towards the elevator bank. More thoughts swirled through my mind; was she okay? Was the baby okay? Although we were only rising two floors, the ride in the elevator seemed to take ages. I managed to find the room; Blaine was waiting outside.

"How is she?" I demanded. His face was sullen, and he looked as if he'd been crying.

"She's okay," he nodded. "But the baby…"

"Oh, no," I ran into the room, finding my daughter in a hospital bed, sleeping. Henry was by her bedside, holding her hand. "I'm so sorry."

"It happened so fast," he said somberly. "We don't know what went wrong."

Elizabeth's eyelids fluttered, and she awakened. "Daddy?"

"I'm here," I knelt at her side. "Lizzie, honey, I'm so sorry…"

"It was a girl," she whispered. "We were waiting to tell you…"

I began to cry. "Oh, Lizzie…I shouldn't have…I was just so shocked and upset…"

"I forgive you, Daddy. I shouldn't have made Dad keep it a secret."

I squeezed her hand. "Well, it's all behind us now. I love you, honey."

"I love you too, Daddy," she leaned down to give me a hug. From the doorway, I spotted Blaine, crying softly to himself.

* * *

><p><em>February 12, 2047<em>

"Guess what," Alex said.

"What, sweetie?"

"We're adopting a baby from China," Alex took Joey's hand sweetly.

"That's great," Blaine nodded.

"A baby? Oh!" I cried, rushing to hug them. "A girl, right?"

"Yes, a girl," Joey laughed.

"Oh, this is exciting! Our first grandchild," I gushed.

Alex smiled. "We're flying out next week to get her. We're so lucky to have found an orphanage that allows gay couples to adopt. Oh, here's a picture," he unfolded a snapshot from his pocket.

"Aww," I cooed. "She's so precious! What's her name?"

"Mei," Joey whispered. "Her name is Mei."

_Three weeks later_

"Knock-knock!" Alex called as he opened the door.

I leapt off the couch. "Where's my grandbaby?"

"Right here," Joey was holding the hand of a two-year old girl.

"Awww," I grinned. "She's so cute!" I knelt down to her level. "Hi, Mei. I'm your grandpa Kurt."

She hid behind Joey's leg. "She's shy," he explained. "She's still a little unsure about strangers."

"It's okay," I said softly. "Come here, Mei. I won't hurt you. I'm Alex's daddy."

She gave me a curious look before toddling over to me. "Hi-hi?"

"Hi," I smiled at her. "Can you say 'grandpa'?"

She shook her head. "She doesn't speak much English," Alex admitted. "But we're teaching her. She'll catch up soon."

"She's adorable," I murmured. "Blaine, honey, Alex and Joey are here with a special guest!"

He came running downstairs. "Hey, honey. Joey. And who might this be?"

Mei ran behind Alex. "This is Mei, Dad. She's a little shy, unfortunately."

"Hi, Mei. I'm Blaine. I'm your dad's dad, your grandfather."

She peeked out from around Alex's leg. "Hi?"

"Hi," Blaine smiled. "She's a cutie," he said to her parents.

"Yes," Alex stroked her hair affectionately. "Our one and only."

"Only one?" I grinned.

"Only one," Joey said firmly.

I sighed, thinking of my friends who had multiple children. Rachel and Finn had four. Mercedes and her husband Sam had three beautiful bi-racial children. Artie and Tina even had two together. They would have many grandchildren. It looked as if I would only have one. I sighed again. At least she was a very cute, very precious one, I thought, smiling as she toddled over for a tentative hug. "Ku?"

"She's trying to say 'Kurt'," Blaine laughed.

"Ku, indeed," I hugged her. "Ku, indeed."


	29. So Why Don't We Go?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: The next chapter will be the last. I'm issuing a mandatory tissue alert on this chapter right now! I'd also love to hit 150 reviews, my simple things. Please?**

_March 3, 2053_

"Hi, honey," I said softly as I entered Kurt's hospital room.

"Hi," he whispered back as I made my way to his sick-bed.

"How are you feeling today?" I leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.

"Tired," he replied. "And a little weak."

"Damn chemotherapy," I shook my head. "Isn't there anything else they can do for you?"

"I have cancer," Kurt said pointedly. "Not a cold."

I closed my eyes. It had only been six months since Kurt had been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer, and it still hadn't sunk in yet. "You'd think they'd have a cure for it by now."

"But it's almost gone," Kurt said hopefully. "And then I can come home again."

I smoothed back his soft grey hair. "I'd love nothing more than to sleep next to you once again. Our bed seems so cold and empty without you there beside me, and the house is much too quiet."

"Come, lay with me," Kurt whispered. I carefully slid in next to him, careful not to lay on any of the wires and tubes that were stuck in his arms. He laid his head on my chest, his breathing a little raspy. "Do you want to know what my favorite memory of us is?" he entwined his fingers in mine.

"Do tell me," I kissed the top of his head.

"It was when we were six years old," he began.

* * *

><p><em>July 4, 1999<em>

"Blaine, Blaine!" Kurt squealed as we ran through the sprinkler in his backyard.

"I'm gonna get you, Kurt!" I scampered after him, laughing all the way. I spun around, looking for where he'd gone, the water having blinded my vision. He came up behind me, pouncing on me, tackling me to the soft grass with a thud. He giggled, lying on top of me, both of us just in our bathing suits. The water from the sprinkler rained down around us, gently hitting Kurt's back as he lay on me, stomach-to-stomach.

"Hi," he giggled.

"Hi," I whispered back.

"I love you, Blaine," he placed his cheek against mine, his heart beating a pattern that was to be traced against mine.

"I love you, too, Kurt," I breathed, not wanting the moment to end. He lifted his head, placing our noses so that they were touching each other in an Eskimo kiss. Our lips brushed ever-so-gently against each other, a touch so light, I could barely feel it, yet a jolt of electricity ran through me, tingling my toes.

"Come on," he got off of me after a seemingly endless moment wherein his eyes locked with mine. "Let's play!"

I lay there for a moment, reveling in the moment, before getting up and chasing my best friend until the sun went down.

* * *

><p><em>March 3, 2053<em>

"That's a nice memory," I whispered, stroking his hair. "But why is that your favorite?"

"It was sweet. And it was so very vivid. I can still feel the water hitting my back, my heart beating rapidly, the way you looked at me in that moment after our lips brushed each other…"

"Yeah?" I looked down at him, noticing that he had lost so much weight since the last time I'd held him in my arms.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "How's Mei? And…and Jonathon?"

"They're fine," I stroked his cheek with my thumb. Elizabeth and Henry were finally able to conceive again, and they now had a one-year old, Jonathon.

"Blaine…?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Can you sing to me?" Kurt asked, sounding very much like a child asking for a lullaby.

"Of course," I murmured.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
><em>_Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
><em>_This could be the end of everything  
><em>_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

I broke off, unable to continue. It was all too real; I could lose my husband, my best friend, to this deadly disease that killed thousands every year. This really could be the end of everything.

"What is it, sweetling?"

"I'm just…worried," I admitted.

"That you're going to lose me?" He shifted, looking up at me, trying to meet my eyes.

"Well, yes. I pray every night that you'll survive another day. Kurt…you're more than my husband. You're my best friend. If you die, I die. I don't think I could live without you. Too big a piece of me would be missing."

"And you don't think I don't think about dying, Blaine?" Kurt sighed, reaching up to wipe away the tears I hadn't noticed trickling down my face. "I love you. You know that. You knew I loved you before I even know that I loved you. Every night before I go to sleep, I think of you. And when I wake up, I think of you. I think of you all the time, Blaine. And when I'm not thinking of you, it's only because I'm thinking of our children and our grandchildren, or Carole, or Finn and Rachel. I'd say that out of the twenty-four hours that are in a day, I think of you twenty-two hours. Even in my dreams, you appear."

"God, I love you," I drew him close for a passionate kiss. He searched my mouth for meaning, for something to cling on to. "Kurt…please, don't ever leave me…"

"I won't," he cuddled up to me again. "I promise, my darling."

* * *

><p><em>December 24, 2063<em>

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Kurt greeted our guests with just as much energy as he did when he was twenty-five.

"Hi, honey," Rachel stepped in, kissing him on both cheeks.

"Hey, brother," Finn hugged him gently.

"Give me a real hug," Kurt demanded.

"Sorry," Finn held him a little tighter.

"Here's to ten years cancer-free," Rachel handed him a stack of presents.

"And ten more to come," Kurt smiled. The doorbell rang again, and Kurt went to answer it. "Artie, Tina, come on in," he opened the door wide enough for his wheelchair-bound friend to wheel in. Behind them were Mercedes and Sam. I sat awkwardly on the couch as Kurt happily greeted our guests.

"Hi, Blaine," Mercedes sat next to me. "How have you been?"

"Okay," I shrugged. "Old and weary, but okay."

"I haven't really seen you since Kurt was in the hospital," she apologized. "And I know that was a hard time for you."

"I lived with the fear every day that he wouldn't make it through the night," I admitted.

"Us, too," Mercedes put an arm around me. "But look at him now!" Indeed, Kurt was laughing and chatting happily with Brittany, who had just stepped in.

"I know," I murmured. "He's so healthy, so happy…"

"Yes," she agreed. "Angels are on your side, honey."

"His mom," I nodded. "I think she's always been looking after him."

"Indeed," she smiled.

"I love you," he signed to me across the room.

"I love you, too," I signed back, smiling softly as I saw my old chatty, sociable husband come back to me.

* * *

><p><em>September 18, 2082, 9 p.m.<em>

"I love you," Kurt whispered in my ear. "It's silly, but I feel as if I don't say that to you enough."

I laughed. "You must say that twenty times a day, my love."

"I know," Kurt pressed up against me. "But it's not enough."

"It's more than enough," I kissed him softly.

"You know why I say that so much?" I shook my head. "We're so old…eighty-nine…and we never know what day will be our last. You could die tonight, or I could. And if that happens, I want 'I love you' to be the last words you hear, or the last that I speak."

"Oh, Kurt," I held him close. "Kurt…"

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

"Forever," he murmured, eyes fluttering closed.

"Forever," I put my chin on top of his head, sinking into sleep.

* * *

><p><em>September 19, 2082, 7 a.m.<em>

"Kurt. Kurt, honey, wake up," I shook him gently. But he wouldn't respond to me. "Kurt, baby, come on. Wake up." No response. I quickly checked his pulse; nothing. "Oh, no…no…" I held him. "Please, no, Kurt…" I sobbed, soaking his pajama top with tears. "Kurt, please, wake up!" But he wouldn't wake. He was gone. Shaking, I reached for the telephone, dialing Alex.

"Hello?" he asked sleepily as he picked up.

"He's dead," I gasped through my tears. "Daddy's dead."

"Oh my God," he muttered. "Okay, sit tight, Dad. I'm coming over there." I hung up, letting the phone fall out of my hand, barely hearing it as it clattered to the phone. I moved Kurt's head to my lap, stroking his hair, crying softly. He felt cold and unfamiliar to me, not the man I'd loved for over eighty years. Alex came running in twenty minutes later.

"Dad," he rushed over to me. "When…?"

"In his sleep," I murmured. "In his sleep, peacefully, in my arms."

"I'll call an ambulance," Alex said quietly, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see Kurt's lifeless body, reaching for the phone receiver. "Hello, 911? My father died in the middle of the night…"

I keeled over, crying into Kurt's hair. I didn't want this to be goodbye. I felt a piece of me die with him, a large piece, and I knew in that moment that I could not live without him.

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know? _


	30. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

**Note: This is it, simple things! This is the end! Thank you so, so much for supporting this story. All of the reviews, alerts, and favorites were mind-boggling to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Kurt and Blaine thank you, too. :-)**

_September 21, 2082_

I almost couldn't deal with going to Kurt's funeral. I wanted to stay home, to sit in our room and smell his scent on his clothes and his pillow. I wanted to cry and be alone, not see him lying in that coffin, cold and dead, dead, dead.

"Dad? Is this outfit okay?" Elizabeth asked me gently.

I looked over at the clothes she'd laid out on the bed, a powder-blue vest, white shirt, and black trousers. "That's fine," I whispered. "That was his favorite vest. He loved it. He would've…would've wanted this."

She nodded. "I'll bring them to the funeral home now." I watched her gather up the outfit, one that Kurt had designed himself and prided himself on, and walk out of the room. I broke into tears again, picking up his pillow and holding it to my chest, loving that his scent was still on it. I breathed him in, feeling as if he were still there with me. "Kurt," I whispered. "Why?"

* * *

><p><em>September 22, 2082<em>

I stood in weary silence at his funeral, trying not to look at his body in that coffin. A soft smile was spread across his face and his arms were by his side, as he'd requested. I took a small step towards him, a plastic yellow rose in my hands, which I tucked in with him. It was a private thing between us.

"_Here honey," I presented him the bouquet of yellow roses, eleven real, one fake._

"_Aww, that's so sweet," he pressed them to his nose. "But one's fake, Blaine."_

"_I'll love you until the last one dies," I whispered._

"_You're so corny," he rolled his eyes. "But it's still sweet. You know, the yellow rose represents love everlasting."_

"_I know," I nodded. "That's why I'll love you until the last one dies."_

I almost couldn't deliver the eulogy. I stepped up to the podium, trembling in sorrow. I looked out upon all of the faces, all of Kurt and my family and friends. Finn and Rachel were still around, as were Brittany, Sam, Artie, and Mercedes. Tina had passed away two years ago, leaving behind a devastated Artie. Naturally, our children and grandchildren were there, as well as some of Kurt's former co-workers and students.

"Kurt and I were married for sixty-seven years. We'd known each other for eighty-five years. It was an instant friendship." I took a shuddering breath. "And for me, it was love at first sight." Another shuddering breath. "I loved him more than I could've possibly loved anyone or anything. He was my world. He was my light. I would've gone to the ends of the Earth for Kurt." I had to stop to collect my thoughts. "He was more than my husband. He was my best friend. He and I have two beautiful children, and two extraordinary grandchildren. Kurt was a beloved father, grandfather, and colleague, as well as a teacher. I don't know how I'll get on without him," I broke off into a sob. "I don't know…Kurt…" I collapsed in a fit of sobs, keening over the podium, crying until Mei came up and gently guided me away.

I couldn't watch them lower him into the ground. I had to look away, had to cling on to Mercedes for comfort. I took gasping, heaving breaths in. Finn murmured some words; Kurt had requested that he speak in lieu of a priest or a pastor. I could tell that it was taking all that he could to hold it together. He truly did love his stepbrother. My baby was gone. My simple thing, my darling, my sweetheart, my true love, my soulmate. "I love you," I murmured, finally casting my eyes towards his new gravesite. "Forever."

* * *

><p><em>February 17, 2083<em>

_Alex_

They say my father died of natural causes. After all, he was nearly ninety years old.

But I beg to differ.

He died of a broken heart.

I know my father couldn't carry on without dad. And how could he, really? He loved my dad like nothing I'd ever seen. Their love was immortal, and although my dad wasn't religious, I know he's in the afterlife with my father, that they're together after nearly six months of painful, painful separation. Every time I saw my father after my dad's funeral, he was fading a little more, drawing further away from me and my sister, becoming quieter and more reserved. He never went anywhere without a piece of my dad with him, whether it be a picture, scarf, handkerchief, or even my dad's old clothes.

Before he died, my father handed me a journal he'd kept in his younger years. I poured over it night after night, reading about his friendship, and later, relationship with my dad. Tears plopped onto the yellowed pages as I discovered things about my dads that I had never known before. I learned that my dad had been abused by his own father, a man whom I'd never met, and now was glad that I hadn't. I learned that my dad had lost his early-childhood memories due to the abuse, and that when my father was finally reunited with him, he didn't remember him, and had even denied that he was gay, something that had devastated my father. My father had been heartbroken when my estranged grandfather took my dad away. He poured all of his emotions out into that journal, the one that I can see out of the corner of my eye as it lies on my dresser. Since the day that I received this one, I have found countless other journals in my father's closet, the most recent of which dates all the way up to the day he died.

_Dear Journal,_

_I can't keep going on without Kurt. I'm going to see him now. Tonight, I hope my angel takes me in his arms and takes me away, where we can be together forever, in peace at last. I've missed him all too much, and finally, I am to see him again. His heart was too big to live, and seeing as how a piece of my heart lay within his, my time has come to go with him. _

_Our story will be immortalized. A love found, lost, and found again. A love that stood the test of time. A love that will continue to last the ages. A love that was always meant to be. _

_Love always, Blaine_

The End


End file.
